We Own The Skies
by jehszs
Summary: Draco betrayed Hermione long ago and she's moved on. But as the war continues to escalate a Death Eater shows up at her door, near death and begging for help. Now the past she's tried so hard to keep secret might just come out... M: adult content HG/DM
1. Their Star

**Hey guys, here's my latest story, I hope you like it as much as i do!**

--

Hermione sighed. It was another Sunday night, and her husband was still at work. She knew that Ron loved his job, but he should know by now that Sunday dinners were special. Or at least, they were _meant_ to be. So far not many of them had made it as Hermione spent countless weeks sitting by the fire, waiting for him to come home. Ron was one of the Ministry's top aurors, and with Voldemort still at large, there was never a shortage of dark wizards for him to hunt.

Hermione sighed again and carried their two plates back into the kitchen, where she put his in the oven to keep it warm while she sat down to eat her own all by herself. By the time she was almost done, she finally heard scuffling in the next room that meant Ron had come home.

'Hi, sorry- ' he said breathlessly as he entered the kitchen and stooped to give her a quick kiss on the lips. 'I thought I could take you out for dinner?'

Hermione shook her head as she crossed to the oven to retrieve his dinner.

'I just ate.' Ron looked mortified.

'Dammit, I'm sorry. We made a huge breakthrough this morning and I've been on my feet all day.'

'Really?' Hermione said interestedly. 'What's news?' Ron shrugged off his coat and sat down opposite her as she placed his dinner before him. He practically inhaled half his plate before answering.

'We thought we had a lead on the whereabouts of Malfoy- '

Hermione's knife clattered to the floor. She took no notice, however, and stared at Ron.

'Draco Malfoy?' Ron nodded grimly.

'Yeah, him. We think he's the one who's been poisoning the muggle dams.' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Wouldn't put it passed him, the bastard,' Ron said angrily through a mouthful of potato. Hermione nodded absentmindedly in agreement, now staring out the window.

Malfoy had been on the run almost three years and nobody from their side had seen him since. He was undoubtedly right in Voldemort's inner circle, carrying out all kinds of orders for him. Apparently, his latest order had been to kill as many muggles as possible, and he had decided the best way to go about it would be to poison their water supplies. After Voldemort, he was right up there on the Ministry's list of most wanted. His father was also at large, although he was seen occasionally - unfortunately, those who came across him walked away in no fit state to give away his whereabouts.

'Hermione?' Ron was waving a hand in front of her face. Hermione started and looked around at him.

'Sorry - what?'

'I said, what did you do today?'

'Oh, not much,' Hermione said vaguely, 'Ginny and I went to Diagon Ally to buy some new robes. She's getting bigger by the day, I think.' Ron smiled at the news of his sister.

'Harry's over the moon about it, grinning all over the place like an idiot. She's due next month, isn't she?'

Hermione nodded. Ginny and Harry had gotten married not long after she and Ron a few years ago, and now their first child was on the way. Harry was an auror alongside Ron, and the four of them had dinner together at least three times a week. Ginny was Hermione's closest friend. She wasn't working because of her pregnancy, and Hermione had taken some time off from the Ministry to keep her company.

Hermione missed her job - she was, of course, Head of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, and although her work to help free the house elves had been shunted aside in light of the war, she was still making amazing progress. But while she missed working with the elves, Hermione was immensely enjoying her time with Ginny - they went shopping, they cooked, they gossiped, they did everything. Hermione could tell Ginny anything…well, _almost_ anything.

'Do you want to have them over for dinner tomorrow night?' she suggested.

'Sure, Harry and I might be late though.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'I'll just serve at around midnight, shall I?'

'Yeah, would you?' Ron grinned at her to show he was joking and cleared his plate from the table. 'Want to go for a walk?'

Hermione hesitated and glanced up to the ceiling. Ron seemed to read her mind and he said quickly, 'Don't worry, we won't go far.'

'Alright,' Hermione allowed him to lead her outside and down the garden path. They strolled about the empty field next door, Hermione stopping occasionally to pick up the different types of flowers they came across. It was almost half past eleven, and by the light of the moon Ron could just make out Hermione's face. She looked happy.

'What are you smiling about?' he asked, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. Hermione laughed and hugged him close.

'Just thinking how lucky we are.' Ron smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight.

'We are, aren't we?' he whispered. They stood in silence for several minutes, reflecting on the past. After a while, Hermione shivered.

'I'm getting a bit cold, should we go back?'

'You know what? I think we should, Mrs Weasley.'

Ron hoisted her off her feet and carried her back to the house over his shoulder. She squealed in mock anger and hammered her fists against his back playfully. They fell through the kitchen door, laughing, and as Ron put her back on her feet Hermione stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

Ron returned the kiss happily and stroked her soft hair with his fingers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as Ron held her tightly by the hips, backing her out of the room and down the hallway. As they reached the foot of the stairs Ron picked Hermione up again and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he climbed the stairs slowly, their kisses becoming more urgent.

Ron nudged open the door to their bedroom with his foot and carried her inside, putting her down carefully on the bed. He lay down on top of her and they took their time undressing each other, neither in any hurry. When they were naked, Hermione pulled the sheets over them and they slid under the covers, holding each other close. As they began to make love slowly, Hermione lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes, as she liked to do. Ron watched her face tenderly, taking in her expression of delight as he thrust into her deeply. He watched as tiny beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead, and she suddenly opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled, and then her eyes were closed again.

Later, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, and Ron began to snore loudly, Hermione quietly moved his arm away from her waist and got out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown. Silently, she grabbed the flowers that she'd picked earlier and left the room, making her way down the hallway. She reached the room right at the end with a large yellow star painted on it, and as carefully as she could, pushed open the door.

The room was silent, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner that was emitting a pleasant, reddish glow. Slowly, she approached the crib and peered into it. The young boy inside was sleeping peacefully, his tiny fist wrapped around his favourite toy. Hermione watched him for a while, then placed the flowers in the vase by the window. She turned back to her son and stroked his hair gently. It was brown and curly like hers, but seemed to be lightening slowly. Although she couldn't see them now, his eyes were as silvery as the moon outside and they shone with happiness every time they saw her. This Hermione loved about him more than anything.

Hermione sighed as she looked down at her sleeping son. He looked so much like his father.

--

**So, what do you think so far?? Please feel free to review it makes me so so happy :)**


	2. Her Fear

**Here's chapter 2, thanks to everyone who reviewed please keep it up! Enjoy :)**

**--**

'What do you think of this one? Hermione?'

'Huh? Oh, yes, it's lovely.'

Hermione and Ginny were shopping for baby clothes in a tiny muggle shop that Hermione's parents once took her to. Ginny had already accumulated the largest pile of purple clothes Hermione had ever seen and was nowhere near finished.

'Ginny, what if it's a boy?' Hermione asked, picking up a tiny pink bonnet and examining it.

'It won't be,' Ginny said simply, now adding a fluffy toy cat to her pile. Pregnancy had definitely turned her soft. Hermione tutted in annoyance and looked down.

'Where's Sky?' she asked suddenly, looking around the store. Ginny stopped and looked too as Hermione began to call out his name. 'He's gone!' she ran outside and - her heart stopped - her son was in the middle of the busy muggle road, a car coming straight towards him.

'Sky!' Hermione screamed, darting forwards. But at the last possible second, just as the car's breaks began to screech, Sky suddenly appeared on the footpath several feet away in a distinctly magical way. The car drove on, the driver looking very relieved and very confused, while passers by walked on scratching their heads in confusion.

'Mummy, car almost crash!' Sky cried in delight as he saw Hermione. Hermione picked him up and hugged him tight, her heart still hammering against her chest.

'That's not funny, Sky!' she told him crossly, but he continued to giggle. Ginny pulled them back into the shop as people were still staring and Hermione collapsed into a chair, not letting Sky off her lap.

'Let's go get a nice strong drink for you,' Ginny called as she was paying for her purchases. Mercifully, she had thrown in a few blue and red garments as well. Hermione held up her hand.

'Look, I'm shaking!' she said slightly hysterically. Sky grabbed her fingers and held them in his tiny hands.

'Is Mummy okay?' he whispered, looking worried. Hermione smiled down at him.

'Yes, Mummy's okay. You gave her quite a fright, though. You know not to play with cars.'

'Oh, come on, Hermione,' Ginny grinned as she lumbered over, looking huge, 'He's got his dad's sense of humour.' Hermione's smile became very steely.

'Mm,' was all she said.

'Or should I say, he's got his uncles' sense of humour! Come on, let's go.'

They left the shop and turned down into an alleyway so they could disapparate in peace. They stopped in at The Leaky Cauldron so that Ginny could buy Hermione a drink as she'd promised and Ginny decided she was feeling a bit peckish, meaning she would order everything on the menu.

After an hour or two, a large crowd of people seemed to burst in from the courtyard leading to Diagon Ally, screaming at Tom the innkeeper to turn on his radio. He did so, looking bewildered, as Hermione and Ginny looked on in interest.

'_And in breaking news, Draco Malfoy has finally been sighted in Europe -_' Hermione choked on her drink and covered her mouth quickly so she could hear the rest, _'- and he just managed to escape the clutches of our aurors but he's injured quite badly, folks, so be on the lookout for him around local hospitals or medical centres. In other news -_'

The crowd burst into loud, excited chatter as Hermione and Ginny stared at each other.

'Do you think Harry and Ron and okay?' Ginny whispered, but Hermione couldn't speak. She motioned for them to leave, and they went out to the courtyard with Ginny carrying her shopping and Hermione carrying a now sleeping Sky. As they passed the bar they heard snippets of the excited chatter.

'I'm gonna be the one to catch him -'

'- must be an idiot coming back now -'

'- ministry will have him by the morning -'

'- I don't think so, he's a smart bastard -'

When Hermione and Ginny were safely outside they disapparated back to Ginny's place where Ginny immediately went to the fireplace to check on Harry. Hermione took her shopping upstairs for her and by the time she came back down Ginny's head was in the green flames, talking in a murmur Hermione couldn't hear. Hermione carried Sky over to the couch and lay him down carefully, tucking a blanket around him. Finally, Ginny pulled her head out and Hermione helped her to her feet.

'They're fine!' she said happily, taking a seat herself. 'Harry wasn't there, but Ron saw Malfoy, he got a good shot on him as well, apparently.'

'What did he do to him?' Hermione asked.

'Put a great big slash in his shoulder,' Ginny mimed a slicing motion through the air and sighed.

'I can't wait to get back on my feet after this baby.' Hermione smiled.

'Trust me, it won't be that easy. You won't want to leave him…or her,' she added, thinking of the pink bonnet.

'How do you do it? Leave him, I mean?'

'I'll tell you a secret…' Ginny's eyes widened as Hermione sat down beside her, '…I floo back to the house every hour to check on him.'

Ginny laughed and Hermione joined in. For a while they sat and talked some more, but then Ginny said she felt tired so Hermione helped her up to bed and then returned back downstairs to take Sky home. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and, clutching Sky tightly, stepped into the flames. They rushed out of their own fireplace and Hermione brushed the ash off Sky as she took him up to bed. He was still fast asleep and sucking his thumb. Hermione kissed him on the forehead as she lay him down. He really was the most beautiful two year old she had ever laid eyes upon, and she didn't think she was being biased at all.

Suddenly, there was a deafening crash downstairs and Hermione froze. Racing downstairs, forgetting to grab her wand from her bag, she ran towards the kitchen.

'Ron, are you alr - ?' Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the man lying on the floor. He most definitely wasn't Ron, and his robes were shining with blood. He staggered to his feet, breathing heavily, and Hermione could do nothing but stare at him.

'_Hermione - help me _-' he wheezed, before collapsing to the floor again. But Hermione made no move to help him and instead backed away, looking furious.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?'

--

**hmm, interesting! let me know what you think?**


	3. His Blood

**ok, here's the next chapter, thanks so much to the people that reviewed, please keep it up! now just so you know, there will be more smuttiness but not yet. i didn't want to draw it out with ron because he's not the one that hermione's meant to be with of course! but dont worry, there will be more smut... hehe. enjoy!**

--

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. One of the most wanted men in the world had just landed in her kitchen, leaving a disgusting bloody mess everywhere, and begging her for help. She hadn't seen him for three years and now here he was, as if not a day had gone by. As if they could just pick up where they left off…

Hermione couldn't do that. She wasn't ready to forgive him for what he did to her and she certainly wasn't ready to let him back into her life. Besides, he was a criminal! Worse than that, he was a Death Eater!

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Hermione said coldly, looking around for a knife or something to protect herself with. Malfoy was now having a coughing fit on the floor and blood appeared around his mouth. Hermione looked away in disgust. Malfoy swayed towards her unsteadily but fell to the floor with the weight of trying to hold himself up.

'Hide me,' he breathed, trying to get to his feet again, 'Please…' he reached his hand out towards her but Hermione backed against the wall looking horrified.

'My husband will be home any minute!' she said viciously, trying to keep the fear from her voice. She didn't think he would hurt her, but the Malfoy she thought she knew had died long ago. The man before her was a complete and deadly stranger. 'And - and when he gets hear, he's going to kill you!'

Malfoy's eyes widened and Hermione saw a flicker of fear appear beneath the grey.

'You don't understand,' he said eventually with some difficulty. Hermione let a high-pitched, scared laugh.

'Understand what? That you're evil? That you've murdered millions of muggles?' Malfoy looked more urgent now and his eyes were darting around. They fell on the tea towel on the table, which he grabbed and wiped his mouth with. Hermione gasped indignantly. 'Hey - !'

'Please, Hermione, I need help,' he coughed again and blood spattered onto her tea towel, making Hermione wince. But ignoring this, she squared her shoulders and spoke as evenly as she could.

'Damn right you need help, mental help!' Malfoy was now looking at her pleadingly.

'You don't understand,' he repeated. Hermione could see the blood still dripping steadily from his shoulder. She shivered. She had always hated the sight of blood. When she said nothing Malfoy continued, every word looking as if it cost an immense load of effort.

'What you've heard about me -' he began, but Hermione cut him off looking disbelieving.

'Don't deny it!'

'- it's not true. Come on, Hermione, you _know_ me -'

'I thought I knew you!' Hermione shrieked, losing her cool completely. Her shock had given way to an anger like she hadn't felt in years. She was pissed.

'I'm still that man, Hermione -'

'Don't call me Hermione!'

'- I'm still that man you l -'

'Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!' Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 'How dare you come here, Malfoy! How dare you drag me into your mess of a life!'

'Hermione,' Malfoy made a move as to grab her hand but Hermione pulled away, 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'No, Malfoy, _you _don't know what _you're _talking about!Now get out of my house or I'll -'

'Or you'll what?' Malfoy had suddenly pulled out his wand and was pointing it at her, his hand shaking slightly. Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she wished that Ron would hurry up and get home. Malfoy was obviously violent and unstable. She didn't recognise the man standing before her. As one last tear slid down her cheek, Hermione stared at him with hatred.

'Your luck's run out, Malfoy,' she said quietly, 'Ron will be here any second to finish what he started,' she nodded towards his shoulder and Malfoy's face darkened.

'He got a lucky shot,' he said thickly, his wand still pointed at her. She looked at him.

'Why are you here?' she said defeatedly, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. 'Why are you getting me involved in your twisted life?'

Something in Malfoy's eyes flickered for a moment, but his voice remained steady when he spoke.

'I need you to heal my shoulder.'

'Why can't you do it yourself, you've got a w -'

'I said,' Malfoy growled loudly, cutting her off, 'That I need you to heal my shoulder.'

Hermione whimpered as several sparks flew from his wand in his anger. Suddenly there was a crash in the room next door as Ron fell clumsily out of the fireplace.

'Hermione!' he called, sounding excited, 'You'll never guess what!'

Quick as a flash, Malfoy started forwards and grabbed Hermione roughly around the waist, pulling her around the doorway in the opposite direction to Ron's voice. He pushed her against the wall, just out of sight, and pressed his hand over her mouth. Hermione stared at him, horrified, as his wand dug into her throat threateningly.

'Don't say a word,' he hissed at her as Ron's footsteps grew louder.

'Hermione?' he called, looking around the kitchen. He didn't notice the blood on the floor, and tuned around to look for her upstairs. As soon as Malfoy removed his hand, Hermione opened her mouth to scream to Ron. But before she could utter a single word, Malfoy replaced his hand and silenced her with a look of fury, his wand now digging painfully into her neck.

'Please don't hurt me!' she whispered against his hand. He looked at her in disgust and turned to look around the room. They were standing in a sitting room that looked clean and barely used. There were no more doors except for the one that lead back to the kitchen.

'Hermione?' Ron was coming back down the stairs. Malfoy looked around in wild panic and Hermione whimpered quietly, his blood dripping onto her shirt. As Ron's footsteps drew closer, Malfoy looked down at Hermione pleadingly.

'Please, Hermione,' he whispered. Hermione stared at him. She could see the desperation and fear in his eyes, and more than that she could see the pain that he was trying to suppress as his blood continued to flow from his wound. It would almost be pitying, Hermione thought, if he wasn't a mass murderer.

But his eyes…something about his eyes made Hermione nod silently. Malfoy let out a breath of relief and released her as Hermione pointed towards a large cupboard nearby. Malfoy nodded his thanks to her and got inside quickly, just as Ron poked his head around the door.

'There you are! Didn't you hear me calling?' Ron looked at her concernedly. 'Hermione - are you alright?'

'Yes!' Hermione said breathlessly, 'Yes, I'm fine! Come on, let's get out of h -'

'Hermione, you're bleeding!' Ron suddenly spotted the blood on the front of her shirt and Hermione looked down in confusion.

'Oh, that!' she tried to laugh and shrug it off, 'That's just a little cut!'

'Let me see...' Ron pulled her towards him gently and began searching for the cut. Hermione began to panic. Any second he would realise that she wasn't cut at all, and he would know there was somebody else here. She needed to distract him.

'Uh, Ron…come here…' she caught him by the cheeks and pulled his face towards her, kissing him sweetly. Ron was extremely surprised but quickly forgot about the blood to kiss her back.

'Let's go upstairs…' she whispered suggestively, taking his hand.

'Wait, I didn't tell you the good news!' Ron suddenly paused and grinned at her. 'We found Malfoy!'

'Really?' Hermione said nervously, glancing towards the cupboard.

'It was so great, Hermione, I cut him up pretty good before he managed to get away,'

'That's good…' Hermione said vaguely, pretending this was news to her. 'Come on, you look tired, why don't you go to bed?'

'No, no, I'm starving!' Ron headed back into the kitchen and Hermione followed him slowly, hovering anxiously in the doorway. Noticing the blood on the floor, she quickly threw a nearby tea towel on top of it before Ron saw.

'Tell you what? I'll serve you your dinner in bed, how about that?' she said desperately. Ron grinned at her.

'You're great, you know that?' he said, starting towards the hallway. 'I'll just go see how Sky's doing…'

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief and hurried back to the lounge next door. Making sure that Ron's footsteps had faded away upstairs, she dashed to the cupboard in which Malfoy was hiding.

'That was too close!' she hissed as she opened the cupboard door. 'You need to lea -' Hermione froze when she noticed that Malfoy was lying at the bottom of the cupboard, unconscious.

'Shit!' she muttered, dragging him out onto the floor. She raced back into the kitchen and found her bag, then took out her wand and hurried back to his side. Muttering a few well chosen words, she stopped his wound from bleeding and mended it as well as she could. But she must have been incredibly nervous, for there remained a long, narrow cut that was raw and bloody looking. Hermione sighed. That would have to make do for now.

'_Enervate!_' she whispered, pointing her wand at his chest. Immediately Malfoy gulped for air and his eyes flew open. He gripped her tightly around the wrist and Hermione dropped her wand. When he saw who it was Malfoy relaxed, though his hand remained on her wrist.

'I fixed you as best as I could but you can't stay here, Ron will find you,' she whispered to him as he stared up at her groggily. For the first time, he smiled.

'Thank you, Hermione,' he said, his voice dry and raspy. Hermione snatched her wrist away in annoyance.

'Don't call me Hermione!'

'Alright, alright. Granger,' Hermione stood up in disgust, eager to get rid of him as soon as possible.

'Wrong again,'

'Mrs, then?' Malfoy sat up slowly, grimacing in pain. He seemed a lot calmer now that he had stopped bleeding and that Ron was gone. Hermione glowered at him.

'That's Mrs _Weasley_ to _you._'

--

**hmm a lot of tension going on between these two isnt there? what did you think?? :)**


	4. Their Hands

**hi everyone, here's the next chappy! thanks to everyone who reviewed, please please keep it up :) now on with the story... enjoy!**

--

''Mione, you coming to bed?'

'In a minute!'

It was a little past midnight and Hermione was in the kitchen feverishly whipping up a Reviving Potion for Malfoy - who, by the way, was still refusing to leave. Hermione had tried everything - insults, threats, pleading, tears (which were unfortunately real). But Malfoy wouldn't budge, and was still camping out in the lounge room.

Although he mysteriously refused to use his wand to heal his wounds, he had used it more than capably to put a powerful disillusionment charm upon himself, so that if by any chance Ron ventured into their rarely-used fancy lounge, he wouldn't be able to see him. Malfoy had also used his wand to summon food from the kitchen - a fact that made Hermione furious.

'What if Ron had seen food floating through the house?' she had hissed at him furiously after Ron had left the table to take up his favourite chair in their other lounge room.

'I'm starving!' Malfoy hissed back, stuffing bread into his mouth.

'Then go hide out in a supermarket!' Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her. He seemed to be feeling a lot better.

'I would have asked you to make me something, but I didn't want to try your patience.'

'Well…' Hermione stopped, having been about to reply with something rude. 'Thanks, I guess,' she finished awkwardly, staring at him curiously.

'I told you before, Hermione -'

'_- __Mrs Weasley!_'

'- I'm not the man you think I am.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Don't start on that again! I'm not interested!'

And she had left him on his own for the rest of the night, joining Ron in the lounge where the conversation, unfortunately, was about Malfoy. Just what she needed.

'I almost had him, Hermione!' Ron was saying, pouring over a large map of the country.

'I'm sure you did,' Hermione said in an off-hand way, hoping that Ron would change subjects.

'I wish you'd been there,'

'Me?'

'Well, not really. He would have ripped you to shreds,'

'Oh, really?' Hermione felt a surge of annoyance at her husband. He could still be so sexist. Nothing had changed. 'Now just remind me, who taught you how to stun in the first place?'

Ron ignored her and went on with his story.

'I had him, me and Harry, we cornered him down an alleyway. He had his wand in his hand, but he didn't even think of using it, the idiot! Then - Hermione, are you listening? Then, I used that spell I learnt off Moody, remember? The curse? That one. And he sort of fell to the ground yelling a bit. And then - Hermione? - then he cast some sort of jinx at us and by the time we could see again he was gone.'

'Hm…I wonder why he didn't use his wand when you cornered him?'

'Who knows, he was always a stupid ass.'

Hermione's annoyance was growing.

'Maybe he had a good reason not to use it.'

'Come on, Hermione!' Ron laughed, 'Who do you think he is? Fucking Merlin? He's no mastermind - what you see is what you get.'

'Right,' Hermione's jaw made a locking motion and she tuned out as Ron went on with his story.

Later, when Ron went up to bed, Hermione snuck back down to whip up a potion for Malfoy. It would give him back his energy and then he would have no excuse to stay here any longer. But as she was almost done Ron began calling to her from upstairs.

'Hermione, come on! I'm waiting for you!' she sighed.

'Just a minute, honey!' she called.

'_Honey?_' said a sickening voice from behind her. She turned to see Malfoy limping his way into the kitchen, holding onto his shoulder painfully. He pulled out a stool and sat down as Hermione cast him a dark glare, ignoring his comment.

'So, you and Weasley,' Malfoy continued casually. Hermione glanced up to the ceiling nervously, hoping his voice wasn't carrying.

'Yes, me and Ron,' she replied coolly, stirring the potion more jerkily. Her hand suddenly didn't want to stay still.

'When did that happen?'

'None of your business!' Hermione snapped, opening the cupboard above her head to search for the last ingredient - dark chocolate.

'I think it is my business,' Malfoy said quietly. He was watching her closely, his eyes unfathomable.

'Shit!' Hermione turned to look at him, looking furious about something, 'I haven't got any chocolate!'

'Calm down,' Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her. 'No need to have a heart attack over it.'

'I wanted you out by tonight!' crossly, Hermione tipped her potion down the sink - it was useless now.

'I promise I won't get in your way.'

'You're already in my way! I don't want you back in my life, Malfoy!'

Both of them suddenly froze as they realised how loud they had been talking. Listening closely, Hermione waited with baited breath to hear footsteps on the stairs. After almost a minute, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

'You're lucky Ron can fall asleep at the drop of a hatch!' she hissed angrily at Malfoy as she scrubbed at the pot she had been using for her potion. Ron would smell the ingredients in the morning otherwise and know she'd been brewing something.

'Wasn't he waiting for you?'

'Huh?' Hermione was barely listening to him, still furious that he wouldn't be leaving yet.

'Wasn't he waiting for you to come to bed?' Hermione turned to look at him in confusion.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'He was waiting for you,' Malfoy said slowly, as if she was dim, 'And now he's asleep?'

'So?' Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'So, not a great husband, is he?' Hermione started as if he'd slapped her and marched forwards, leaning across the table towards him.

'How dare you, Malfoy! You don't know a thing about him -'

'No, and I don't want to either,' Malfoy grimaced, as if the thought of befriending Ron made him want to throw up. Hermione was glaring at him, her heart hammering against her chest.

'You don't know a thing about me either,' she went on as if he hadn't interrupted.

'Yes I do,' Malfoy said quietly, suddenly looking serious.

'You don't,' Hermione replied just as quietly, her words barely more than a whisper.

'I know that you can't go to sleep without saying goodnight, for one. Does _he _know that?'

Hermione couldn't think of a thing to say, partly because she was still angry that he was there and partly because she missed the sound of his voice.

'I know that you can't go to bed until you've cleaned every dish in the kitchen - exhibit A,' Malfoy motioned towards the pot in the sink behind her and the washcloth that she still held in her hand. Hermione put it down in a hurry.

'I know that you would rather eat frog spawn than be late to anything,' Hermione found that she couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot, staring into those grey eyes that she hadn't seen in so long.

'And I know that as much as you pretend otherwise…' Malfoy's hand slid towards hers across the table, 'You're glad I'm here.'

'Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy,' Hermione tried to laugh, but the sound wouldn't come. She watched his hand creeping towards hers and suddenly her fingers felt like lead - they wouldn't move. As Malfoy's fingers found hers, he squeezed her hand gently. His skin was warm but rough, and Hermione suddenly realised that her own hands were freezing.

'Hermione…' Malfoy began. But Hermione snatched her hand away suddenly and moved away from the table.

'I'll have the potion for you in the morning,' she said briskly, turning back to the pot in the sink, her voice shaking slightly. When Malfoy said nothing she glanced at him over her shoulder.

Under the impression that she wasn't watching him, Malfoy was grimacing in pain as he got to his feet. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and at that moment Hermione could see the defeat written all over his body. She turned back to him, studying him closely.

'What happened to you, Malfoy?' she whispered, unconscious of her mouth even opening.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' he replied, unable to look at her. Slowly he began to turn and limp back towards the lounge. Hermione couldn't help herself - she followed him. Despite her anger, she wanted answers.

She watched from the doorway as he settled down on the couch, trying not to care as dry blood stained it in an instant. Watching him struggle with his own body, Hermione felt sorry for him.

'I'll get you some clean clothes in the morning.'

'Thank you.' For a moment Malfoy made a gesture as if to invite her to sit down next to him, but thought better of it. Hermione noticed he was shivering and went to the cupboard.

'Here -' she handed him a blanket, which he threw over himself clumsily. Hermione almost started forwards to tuck him in but stopped herself just in time.

'Well…goodnight,' she said awkwardly.

She didn't know why she was being so nice to him. Maybe it was the fact that she'd always had a soft spot for wounded animals - and his helplessness reminded her of an animal. Maybe it was her need to help people - she had, after all, been a healer at St Mungo's before she'd been offered her position at the Ministry. Maybe it was the fact that he still had his wand grasped tightly in his hand, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Or maybe…maybe, it was because when he'd touched her hand back there in the kitchen, she'd felt something. Something awakening inside her, after being dead for so long.

As she started back into the kitchen, Malfoy's voice called softly after her.

'Does he treat your right?' he asked. Hermione stopped with her back to him. She didn't need to ask who he meant.

'Yes,' she answered firmly. Malfoy was silent for a moment as the air was filled with tension.

'Better than I did?' he asked finally. Still with her back to him, Hermione answered so quietly he barely heard her.

'He never left me, did he?'

And with that she left, not giving him the chance to reply. Malfoy lay back on the couch and tried to block out the pain from his shoulder. Despite Hermione's healing, it was steadily getting worse and he wouldn't last much longer without this potion she had promised to make for him.

But more than the pain, he tried to block out her voice. But it was ringing in his ears, over and over again.

_He never left me._

_He never left me._

_HE NEVER LEFT ME._

_--_

**aww, i love this draco! he seems sweet but deadly...yummy :)**

**so what are you thinking of the story so far? i wonder if anyone can guess yet how rons going to get out of the picture... hehe**


	5. His Snake

_The following morning Hermione awoke early and crept down the hallway into Sky's room. He was standing up and clutching the side of his crib, smiling expectantly. As soon as Hermione entered he let out a cry of delight and jumped up and down on his tiny feet._

'_Mummy!' he squealed. Hermione laughed as she picked him up._

'_Settle down, big fellow,' she cooed, kissing him softly on the top of his head, 'Daddy's still asleep.'_

'_Hungry, Mummy,' Sky said stubbornly, pouting adorably. Hermione carried him quietly downstairs and pulled his high-chair out of the cupboard. She made sure he was safely tucked inside before she began to make breakfast - unfortunately, for four today._

'_Mummy will be right back,' she told Sky, who was deeply immersed in his favourite book - Goodnight Moon. Hermione tiptoed into the lounge and saw that Malfoy was fast asleep, his face screwed up uncomfortably as if he was having a nightmare. He was muttering gently, and Hermione bit her lip. Should she wake him? Glancing back over her shoulder to make sure Sky was still occupied, she approached him carefully and knelt down beside the couch._

'_Malfoy,' she hissed. He didn't move. 'Malfoy!' she prodded him hard in the chest. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he grabbed hold of her around the neck with a hand so powerful Hermione was shocked into silence. She stared at him with wide eyes as he slowly released her._

'_Sorry,' he muttered, 'Reflex.'_

'_Were you going to break my neck?' Hermione said, amazed. Malfoy looked uncomfortable._

'_I might have,' he said honestly, grimacing as he tried to sit up._

'_No, no! Don't get up yet!' Hermione said hastily. She made to push him back down but felt slightly scared of him all of a sudden. He noticed this and gave her a weak smile._

'_It's okay. I'm too sore to be dangerous,' he winced as he rotated his shoulder. It cracked at every tiny movement and Hermione cringed._

'_Ugh, I hate that sound,' she got up and was heading back to the kitchen when she paused. 'Don't leave this room,' she said firmly. Malfoy was still rotating his shoulder painfully and clenching his hand to see how strong it was._

'_Why?'_

'_Just don't,' Hermione said. When Malfoy looked at her curiously she added hastily, 'Ron's going to be up in a minute.'_

'_You know, you're taking a huge risk for me by letting me stay here,' Malfoy said with a pained expression on his face that had nothing to do with his shoulder. He seemed to want to make it up to her, but Hermione wasn't interested. She couldn't stare into those eyes without melting._

'_You didn't give me much of a choice,' she replied, still smarting over the fact that he had drawn his wand on her. She left him sitting on the couch as she returned to the kitchen, closing the door behind her and locking it firmly._

'_Mummy, look,' Sky was pointing to a page in his book. Hermione smiled. It was his favourite page - the full moon. He pointed it out to her every time he read it._

'_That's very nice, Sky,' she said politely as she began to crack half a dozen eggs onto a frying pan. She made it extra mushy just for Sky, then left the rest on to cook through for Ron. She wasn't hungry and she would make more for Malfoy once Ron was safely out of the house._

'_Here you go, darling,' she said, putting a plate down in front of Sky and gently prying the book from his hands. He looked delighted - he loved to make mess with his food - but Hermione quickly pulled the plate out of his reach and picked up a spoon._

'_Here comes the birdie,' she teased as she span the spoon towards him. Sky opened his mouth, happy to play, and munched cheerily. Hermione helped him all the way through his breakfast, keeping up the game for his amusement, but her mind was elsewhere - namely, next door with the man on her couch._

_She still didn't know why she hadn't just demanded that he left. She knew that he would if she said it loudly enough. He spoke to her with such a sincerity she truly believed every word he said. But when he had left…no, that was too long ago. She didn't want to think about it. Maybe that was it, though. She just needed some sort of closure from him. But Hermione swore to herself that he would be out of there as soon as he was completely healed._

_She was ripped from her thoughts by loud footsteps entering the kitchen. Ron lumbered in as he shrugged on a jacket and gave Sky a quick kiss before heading straight to the stove._

'_I've got to go, honey,' he said apologetically, shovelling the remainder of the eggs into his mouth at an alarming speed. Sky giggled as the egg dripped down his chin and Ron grinned at him._

'_How are you, little guy?' he asked as he ruffled Sky's hair. Sky giggled in reply and pulled on Ron's tie, causing him to choke a little. Hermione laughed at Ron's startled expression. Then he pulled her to her feet and hugged her tightly._

'_I'm sorry, I've barely seen you lately,' he said, 'And you, little tyke!' Sky was watching his parents curiously. Ron gave Hermione a swift kiss on the lips and mumbled so that Sky wouldn't hear._

'_How about tonight we do something special?' he said suggestively, raising his eyebrows._

'_Sure,' Hermione smiled and pushed him away. 'Now get out of here,' she said fondly._

'_Bye, little soldier,' Ron kissed Sky again before rushing out to the lounge to floo off to work. Hermione breathed a heavy sigh of relief. At the moment being around Ron felt like guarding a high-security prisoner. She had to be alert at all times. She felt terribly guilty - Ron was being so kind to her, working his ass off, and she was harbouring the very fugitive that he was trying to capture inside their own house! It was so wrong, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to turn him away. She had to help people. It was in her nature, pure and simple. She was just a genuinely good person through and through._

'_Sky, why don't you go and see if there's any gnomes in the garden?' Hermione took him out of his chair and opened the door for him. She watched him trot away happily in search of the little garden pests. He would be fine - months ago Hermione had set up a vast number of child-proof spells around the garden so that he would be safe from everything. Every time a gnome came near him, it was suddenly overcome with an irresistible urge to lie down and giggle. Sky found this highly amusing, and to the gnomes' immense dismay and confusion his favourite outdoor hobby was swinging them around by their heads and ensuring that they hit as many hard objects as they could._

_Once he caught side of a young gnome who immediately fell to his knees helplessly, Hermione turned back to the kitchen to start the next breakfast. She cooked up another half a dozen eggs and added a large pile of toast to the side, carrying it carefully into the lounge._

_Malfoy was sitting up waiting for her expectantly, looking famished. He practically ripped the plate from Hermione's hands and began to eat in a manner that would have put Ron to shame._

'_Fanks,' he said through a mouthful of food. Hermione nodded in reply, watching him silently. In a matter of minutes Malfoy had cleared out the whole plate and sighed in satisfaction._

'_That was delicious. You're amazing,' he said, and Hermione felt herself going red._

'_Really, don't hold back with the compliments or anything,' she replied sarcastically. Malfoy laughed, but it quickly turned into a hacking cough which left him doubled over. Hermione looked alarmed and knelt forwards to pat him on the back. When Malfoy straightened up, looking to be in immense pain, Hermione saw that there was a large amount of blood in his hand._

'_Draco, you're coughing up blood!' Hermione cried, looking around for a cloth or something for him. She found one in the cupboard and held it out to him anxiously, but Malfoy was frozen and staring up at her._

'_What?'_

'_You just called me Draco,' he said, amazed. Hermione stammered._

'_It was a slip of the tongue, that's all,' she said hastily, 'I was just shocked when I saw the blood.'_

'_Right…' Malfoy said slowly, accepting the cloth from her. He wiped his hands, carefully avoiding looking at them, and Hermione handed him a glass of water that was on the coffee table._

'_Thanks,' he said gratefully, taking a long drink. Hermione watched him nervously._

'_I don't think you're getting better,' she said once he had finished drinking. He shook his head._

'_No, I'm fine. I'll be gone before you know it,' he tried to smile at her but didn't quite manage it._

'_You want to leave?' Hermione asked, sitting down beside him and gently turning him around so she could check his wound._

'_It doesn't matter what I want,' he said quietly. 'I need to leave for your safety.'_

'_Not until you're better,' Hermione said firmly. Then she frowned. His wound seemed to be getting deeper and the bleeding had started again. She poked at it tentatively and Malfoy swore loudly._

'_Jesus, Hermione!'_

'_Sorry,' she said quickly. 'Um…Malfoy, did you happen to hear what curse Ron hit you with?'_

'_No…why?' Malfoy said slowly._

'_Well, it seems to be getting worse. A lot worse.'_

'_Oh,' was all Malfoy said. 'What do we do?'_

_Hermione opened her mouth, thinking hard, but then there was a sudden delighted yell from the kitchen._

'_Mummy, mummy, look what I found!'_

_Hermione jumped up quickly and raced back to the kitchen before Sky found her in the lounge with Malfoy. Malfoy watched her leave with wide eyes - __Mummy?_

Then there was a sudden shriek of terror and Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

'Sky - PUT IT DOWN!' she shrieked, sounding petrified. Malfoy jumped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen to find a small boy holding an enormous snake tightly around the neck and Hermione cowering on the other side of the room. Malfoy knew the snake to be deadly poisonous, but it appeared to be choking as the boy waved it around excitedly in his fist. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the snake by its tail and as it twisted and turned, trying to bite him, he strode casually to the kitchen door and threw it with all his might. It sailed far away into the distance, hissing faintly.

Malfoy turned back to the kitchen to find Hermione staring at him in horror. The little boy was gazing up at him with unafraid interest. Malfoy smiled at his curious stare and was about to bend down to take a closer look at him when Hermione dashed forwards.

'No!' she cried, snatching Sky up into her arms. She seemed to be smothering his face against her chest, hiding him from Malfoy's view.

'Are you okay, darling?' she asked her son quietly. The boy nodded.

'Mummy - squashing me!' he said. Hermione carried him out of the room and Malfoy heard footsteps on the stairs. Several minutes later she came back down alone. They stood facing each other awkwardly. Hermione was determinedly avoiding his accusing gaze.

'So…' he began.

'So,' Hermione said tonelessly.

'You have a son.'

'Yes.'

'Any others?'

'No. Just my Sky.' Malfoy smiled.

'Sky,' he repeated. He liked it.

'Yes.' Hermione was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Suddenly she seemed to snap out of it and she began pulling things out of cupboards again. Malfoy sat down at the table and watched her.

'He's a good looking kid,' he said finally. Hermione glanced at him sharply. 'Not that I got a good look at him,' Malfoy continued, and she seemed to visibly relax.

'No, you're right. He's gorgeous,' she was now smiling as she began to stir ingredients on the stove. 'This should stop the bleeding from your wound,' she added over her shoulder, but Malfoy wasn't interested.

'How old is he?' he asked. Although she had her back to him Malfoy distinctly saw her stiffen.

'One,' she said. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

'He's very clever for a one year-old,' he said mildly.

'He's _my_ son!' Hermione snapped, looking annoyed.

'Oh, right.' Malfoy didn't know what to say. She obviously didn't want him to know that she had a child. Maybe she thought it would ease his pain. And, Malfoy reflected dully, it would have. He suddenly felt rejected and angry for no real reason.

'This is bullshit,' he suddenly muttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Excuse me?' Hermione turned to look at him incredulously.

'I should go,' Malfoy said stonily, standing up. Hermione stared at him.

'What the hell is your problem, Malfoy?'

'My fucking problem is that I'm dying here and you're not helping me!' he yelled. Hermione looked shocked and hurt and Malfoy tried to calm himself. He knew what he was saying was ridiculous - she was helping him enormously, more than she should be. He was really grateful to her. But he was suddenly filled with a rage so strong that he couldn't control it.

'How dare you,' Hermione said eventually in a dangerously quiet voice.

'This is bullshit,' he repeated, making as if to head for the door. But Hermione marched around in front of him and blocked it with her body.

'Don't you dare leave, Malfoy,' she hissed, her face red with anger. 'Don't you dare leave after what you've put me through!'

'I'm doing you a favour,' Malfoy said savagely, making to push past her. But she stood her ground.

'Oh, come on. We both know what this is about,' her eyes glinted as they bored into him.

'And what is that?' Malfoy said stubbornly, knowing full well that she had it worked out much better than he did.

'You're angry - no, you're furious that I have a baby.' she said evenly. Malfoy glared at her. He was about to open his mouth to say something vicious, but instead he sighed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at his sudden defeat. Malfoy sloped back to the table and seemed to collapse into his seat. He buried his face in his hand.

'You're right. You're right about everything. I'm sorry,' he groaned. Hermione was dumb-struck. 

'What?' she said stupidly. Malfoy looked up at her, and he looked pained.

'I am furious. I'm jealous. I'm full of regrets.'

'Malfoy…' Hermione started, but he interrupted her.

'No, Hermione. I need to say this even if you don't want to hear it. Not a day's gone by that I haven't thought of you. Seeing you again after so long…it was like a light switched on in my heart. I felt almost happy again. And I felt something I haven't felt in a while…hope. I know it's crazy, but I thought…I don't know…'

'You thought what?' Hermione said breathlessly, staring at him.

'I thought…I thought that maybe one day…we could have all this. A house. A son.'

He looked up at her finally and but Hermione didn't know what to say. There was a long, terrible silence until finally she cleared her throat.

'Malfoy…I'm married to Ron. I have a child with him.'

He sighed heavily.

'I _know_. I know all that. I just…' he took a deep breath, 'I never got over you, Hermione.'

Hermione turned away from his piercing eyes. She said nothing as she returned to the stove and began stirring her potion. After several painfully silent minutes she heard Malfoy get up and go back to the lounge. A single tear crept along her cheek.

'I never got over you either,' she whispered to the empty room.


	6. His Scar

**hi again, i'm updating quickly because i can't wait to get into this story! i really hope you guys like it :)**

--

The house was filled with an uncomfortable tension for the remainder of the day. Hermione hadn't said a word to Malfoy since his confession and Malfoy was returning the favour. He hadn't moved from the couch for the rest of the day and seemed to be drifting in and out of a painful, rejected sleep. He felt a fool - he'd opened up to her and told her that he wanted her but she didn't want to hear it. And what had he expected? That she would divorce her husband for him? Run away with him? He had made a terrible mistake in coming here, he knew that now. More than she realised. If anyone ever found out how he felt about her…Malfoy shivered. He didn't want to think about it.

It wasn't until late afternoon that Hermione finally felt brave enough to venture into the lounge.

'How are you feeling?' she asked hesitantly. Malfoy looked at her dully.

'Like shit.'

'How's…' Hermione bit her lip, 'How's your shoulder?'

'Still bleeding.' Malfoy moved aside so that Hermione could sit down to take a look. She seemed nervous as she peeled his shirt off his back and Malfoy closed his eyes as her fingers gently made contact with his skin.

'Hmm…' Malfoy could hear the worry in her voice.

'What is it?'

'This wound is definitely magical. It's turned green.'

'Oh.' Malfoy felt slightly sick.

'You're losing a lot of blood, though. Are you sure you feel alright?'

'I feel fine,' Malfoy stood up and immediately staggered, almost colliding with the low coffee table in the centre of the room. Hermione stood up to steady him and he leaned on her heavily.

'On second thought, I don't feel so good…' Malfoy murmured. And before Hermione could say or do anything he had slid down to the floor in a dead faint.

'Draco!' Hermione cried as his weight pulled her down to the floor. She snatched a cushion from the couch and placed it under his head before racing back to the kitchen. She carefully picked up the potion she had made for him earlier but had been too cowardly to give to him in case he began pouring his heart out to her again. Now she carried it slowly back to the lounge and picked up his empty water glass. She dunked it into the potion and gently picked up Malfoy's head. Opening his mouth carefully, she tilted the glass back and let it slide down his throat.

After several minutes that seemed to drag into a year Malfoy finally spluttered and coughed. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

'Are you alright?' she asked unnecessarily. Malfoy coughed rather harder than normal before answering.

'You…you called me Draco again,' he said weakly. Hermione blushed slightly.

'Shh…you need to rest.'

She wasn't strong enough to move him so Hermione took the blanket off the couch and placed it on top of him gently.

'Roll over,' she ordered. Malfoy rolled onto his side, wincing slightly, and Hermione pulled his shirt up so that she could take another look at his wound. 'It's still bleeding,' she sighed.

'I feel better now,' Malfoy offered helpfully. His voice was ragged and Hermione laughed.

'You're a terrible liar. You won't last much longer like this. You'll barely able to stand, you'll be so weak.'

'Don't worry about me,' Malfoy insisted. Hermione smiled softly at his attempts to be brave and gently traced her fingers across his back. There was a loud intake of breath from Malfoy but he said nothing as she drew patterns across his back. Eventually, she thought it would be a good idea to stop. Malfoy rolled onto his back slowly to look up at her.

'You have a real mother's touch,' he said seriously.

'Thank you,' Hermione said, feeling strangely touched by his words.

'You're a wonderful mother, I can tell,' Malfoy wheezed. He coughed suddenly and a trickle of blood appeared on his lips. Hermione wiped it away with the blanket, not seeming to realise that she was voluntarily besmirching her own linen.

'I love him more than anything,' she said simply. And Malfoy could see that in her eyes. As she seemed to drift away, undoubtedly thinking about the young boy upstairs, her eyes filled with a twinkling light that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

'He's lucky to have you,' Malfoy smiled. She returned it weakly.

'I think it's me who's lucky to have him.' There was something in her tone that he didn't comprehend, but he didn't press her.

'Your life seems perfect,' he said finally. Hermione winced as she smoothed out his blanket.

'Well…almost,' she looked at him pointedly and he smiled somewhat apologetically.

'I'll be gone soon, I promise,' he reached out and took hold of the hand that was still playing with her blanket. Hermione stared at it, then up at his face.

'I won't let you go until you're better,' she said stubbornly. She squeezed his hand gently and Malfoy's breathing seemed to quicken. Hermione was feeling breathless herself suddenly.

'Uh…vegetables,' she said quickly, getting to her feet somewhat clumsily. 'We need…vegetables,' she muttered, leaving the room. Malfoy sighed. He needed to be more careful around her. He was letting his emotions show too easily and it was going to destroy her bit by bit unless he stopped it.

'I'm just going to Diagon Alley, I won't be long,' Hermione said, poking her head around in from the kitchen. 'I'm going to seal this door and all others until I get back.'

Malfoy nodded, staring up at the ceiling. He felt ridiculous being injured. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Except for once…

Hermione suddenly reappeared with Sky in her arms. The boy was asleep with his tiny thumb in his mouth and his head on her shoulder. Malfoy looked up when they came in and his eye was caught immediately by the gorgeous little boy. He wanted to take a better look at him. Hermione's son…he wanted to know just what he looked like so that if he ever lost her he could see her in someone else.

'I'm taking Sky with me,' Hermione said firmly, turning quickly to block him from view. Malfoy felt slightly disappointed but said nothing. No way would she trust him to look after her son. Hermione closed the door to the room and Malfoy heard her muffled voice on the other side as she locked it with he wand. There were more footsteps and more muffled spells, and then finally the house was silent.

Malfoy lay on the floor feeling like a baby himself. He wished Hermione would take him in her arms as well. Quickly Malfoy told himself off and tried to think of something else. And soon enough he was drifting in and out of consciousness again, whether because he was tired or because he was losing blood he wasn't sure.

--

Hermione was hurrying from shop to shop long the busy street searching for anything that might help Malfoy. But after trying three different Apothecaries and finding nothing, Hermione seemed resigned to what she knew - that the answer, if any, was going to be in Knockturn Ally. Cursing Ron silently for using such a tricky spell, she cautiously made her way out of Diagon Ally and into it's dark neighbour. Immediately Hermione wished that she had left Sky at home as he stirred and looked around.

'Where are we, Mummy?' he asked curiously, staring at a dirty pair of witches that was sitting in the gutter nearby.

'Shh,' Hermione whispered, walking faster. She didn't like the way those witches were looking at Sky. She found an ominous looking Apothecary and stepped inside being careful not to touch anything.

'Can I help you?' said a harsh voice in the dark. Hermione jumped about a foot in the air.

'Uh…yes. I am looking for something to stop a bleeding wound,' she said, feeling frightened as an old man crept out of the shadows.

'Did you try your wand?' he said nastily. Hermione glared at him.

'Of course. This is a magical wound. It's turned green.'

'Green, hm?' the man scratched his chin suddenly looking interested. His eyes lingered on Hermione's solemn face for a moment before travelling down to stare at the boy in her arms.

'Uh…I'm in a hurry,' Hermione said nervously. She didn't trust a single person in this street. The way they looked at Sky and even her was as if they wanted to gobble them right up. And not in a cute kind of way.

'Alright,' the man said reluctantly, reaching behind the counter for a small vial. He put it down on the counter where it seemed to glisten strangely in the darkness of the shop. 'This should do it. Seven galleons.'

'Are you…are you sure?' Hermione said uncertainly. That had been easy…

'Sure as I have two left feet,' he wheezed, cackling almost insanely. Looking down, Hermione noticed that both of his shoes were curved to the right. She shivered - he actually had two left feet. This place was _weird._ She tried to smile at him but failed. Sky was staring at the man as if he was a sideshow in the circus.

'It's just that…this is a very serious wound,' she insisted. The man appraised her for a moment, then suddenly did something so startling Hermione reached for her wand. She relaxed as she saw he was only pulling up the leg of his trousers to show her something.

'Look at that,' he said, holding out his leg. Hermione leaned towards it and then backed away feeling slightly sick. 'Now, that's what happens if you don't use this potion.'

'So you…you know what the curse is?' she asked, trying to pry her eyes away from his leg. It was horribly scarred and mottled a hideous yellow-green colour. The skin looked as if it was bubbling beneath the surface.

'I do,' he obviously wasn't going to tell her what it was. 'And this…' he pulled up the other leg of his trousers, 'This is what happens if you do.'

His other leg wasn't yellow or green but there was a long, deep red scar running across it. It was burningly obvious and Hermione noticed that the man seemed to be wincing slightly as he held up his leg.

'Does it still hurt?' she asked him. He looked at her gravely as he replaced his trousers and hobbled back to the counter.

'What do you think?' Hermione handed him the money and picked up the little bottle, still balancing Sky on one hip. Sky seemed to find this man very interesting and he didn't appear to be scared at all.

'How long ago did you get those wounds?' Hermione asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. The man smiled nastily at her.

'Sixty years ago.'

--

Malfoy stirred from his sleep and suddenly realised that there was something wet on his face. He reached up to pry it off when he felt a hand connected to it. Opening his eyes, he realised that Hermione was sitting beside him, trailing a wet cloth over his feverish skin. He smiled at her and she returned it reluctantly, looking harassed.

'What is it? Didn't you find anything?'

'No, I found something,' Hermione said, frowning slightly. Malfoy sat up slowly and looked at her.

'What? Spit it out.'

'Well…' she looked extremely uncomfortable. 'I have something to tell you that you might not like.'

'What is it?' Malfoy said quietly. Was she going to kick him out? Had she changed her mind? Did Weasley know he was here?

'That wound…is going to be there for the rest of your life,' Hermione said finally, looking at him pityingly. Malfoy sighed with relief.

'Is that all?' he said lightly.

'And it's going to hurt forever as well.'

'So…does that mean I'm never going to stop bleeding?' Malfoy said slowly.

'No, it will stop. And the colour will go away. It will just be a big red scar that will hurt a lot.'

'Oh.' Malfoy didn't know what to make of this. He didn't really care.

'But it won't hurt this much?' he asked finally. Hermione shook her head.

'Just a bit. But all the time.'

'Okay. That's alright, then.' Malfoy smiled. Hermione looked at him as if he was delirious.

'Malfoy, did you hear what I said?'

'Yes.'

'Don't you _care?_' she said incredulously. He shrugged.

'As long as I'm not as helpless as I am at the moment it doesn't mean a thing to me.' He laughed at the look on her face. 'Really, Hermione, it's fine. I can handle a bit of pain.'

'I know,' Hermione said, feeling stupid suddenly. She had overreacted. It was the mother within her.

'Well, I have some good news as well. I can stop the bleeding finally.'

'Excellent.' Malfoy turned around so that she had better access to his wound.

'Um…you'll need to take your shirt off,' Hermione said awkwardly.

'Right,' Malfoy pulled it over his head with his good arm. He heard a sharp intake of breath. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Uh…nothing,' Hermione said quickly.

'Is the wound worse?'

'No, it's not that…' Hermione mumbled. Really she had been impressed by the sudden size of his back. His shoulders were equally impressive, much broader than the average man. Muscles were rippling along his skin, though they appeared to be wasted slightly from recent lack of use. Gingerly, Hermione uncorked the tiny vial she had bought and spread it onto the wet cloth. She dabbed it against his skin and Malfoy drew in a deep breath.

'Does it hurt?' Hermione said quickly. He shook his head, his teeth gritted. Hermione covered the rest of his wound in the strange substance that seemed to harden upon contact with his skin. Once it was all gone she tapped him on the shoulder gently to let him know.

'It will take a few hours to heal,' she told him. He nodded, looking to be in incredible pain. He needed something to take his mind off it.

'Where's Sky?' he asked. Hermione glanced at him before answering.

'In the garden again. Looking for that damn snake.'

Malfoy laughed then stopped quickly as it hurt too much.

'He's a brave kid,' he observed. Hermione tutted.

'Brave isn't the word for it,' she said darkly.

'What is it, then?'

'I don't know,' Hermione sighed. 'Sometimes I think…'

'Go on,' Malfoy urged. He could feel her breath on his back. It seemed to be cooling some of the burning heat coming from his wound.

'Well…this will sound ridiculous but…'

'You can tell me,' Malfoy pressed on. He could tell from her voice that she was frowning.

'Well…' Hermione began again. 'Sometimes I think he might be…_evil_.'

There was a shocked silence. Hermione slapped her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe she'd just said such a thing about her own son!

'Why would you think that?' Malfoy said finally, sounding incredulous.

'It's…it's just,' Hermione seemed desperate to explain herself. 'He always seems to find things like snakes and spiders _fun_ to play with.'

'There's nothing wrong with that,' Malfoy said mildly. 'He's a boy, after all.'

'Yes, but…but…he also likes to play with cars,' Hermione whispered, looking horrified. Malfoy laughed.

'Toy cars? That's completely normal!'

'No, _real_ cars!' Hermione insisted. 'He thinks it's funny to make them crash!'

'Oh.' Malfoy digested this. 'Has anyone been hurt?'

'Not yet. But it's only a matter of time, right?' Hermione's head fell into her hands as she sighed heavily. 'I don't know. Maybe I'm being ridiculous.'

'I'm sure it's nothing.'

'But even now in Knockturn ally,' Hermione went on, unable to stop herself. 'He just seemed to find it all _fun._ Like he fit in there or something.'

'Hermione,' Malfoy said soothingly. He didn't look at her because he knew she wouldn't want him to. 'There is nothing wrong with your son. He is perfectly normal. He's just nothing like his father. He's brave,' Malfoy smirked. Hermione hit him gently on his good arm.

'Shut up,' she said, but she laughed in a relieved sort of way. 'I know, I'm just being crazy. You're wrong though,' she added suddenly.

'Wrong about what?' Malfoy asked, surprised.

'He's a _lot_ like his father. In fact, I think that's the problem.'

Malfoy turned to look at her finally. 'Huh?'

Hermione seemed to be off in a day-dream somewhere. 'What? Huh? What did I say?'

'You said…something about Weasley…'

'Oh…nothing. Never mind. Forget it.' Hermione said quickly. 'I'd better go check on him.'

Malfoy stared after her as she left. There was something strange about the way she talked about her son. Like she was hiding secrets from him. But what kind of secrets could there be about a one year old boy?

--

**next chapter soon if i get some good feedback..it's an exciting one!! :)**


	7. Her Other Secret

**Hi again! I'm updating quickly because this story is really just bursting to get out of me at the moment. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, please keep it up! Now enjoy :)**

--

The next few days passed just as slowly as the previous and nothing eventful happened whatsoever, much to Hermione's relief. Each morning she got up early and cooked breakfast for her family. Ron was still being called in early to the office because the department believed that Malfoy had been sighted in France - Hermione couldn't help but grin when she heard this - so he was out of the house before eight every morning. Then Hermione would spend the rest of the day taking it in turns to watch over Sky and Malfoy. When Ron came home she would magically lock the door to the lounge and try to act as nonchalant as she could.

Ginny had owled several times to see if she wanted to come over, but Hermione had replied hastily saying that Sky wasn't feeling very well and she couldn't leave. She felt guilty lying to her best friend but it would all be over soon. Everything would be back to normal.

Malfoy was slowly picking up as his wound healed. It was no longer green but it was still very painful. Each time Hermione tried to get him to take a Revival Potion that she had whipped up for him he adamantly refused.

'Hermione, I'm_ fine,_' he said for the hundredth time.

'You don't look fine,' Hermione insisted. 'Come on, why won't you just take the potion?'

'Because,' Malfoy said through gritted teeth. He didn't want to admit it to her but his wound was hurting more than he was letting on. But he was a man and he was going to take it like a man. He didn't care if he was being stubborn.

'Well, at least let me take a lot at it,' Hermione pressed. Sighing in defeat, Malfoy took off his shirt and Hermione sat down to examine his shoulder. 'Looks much better,' she said finally.

'Good,' Malfoy quickly replaced his shirt and moved away from her. It was getting harder and harder for him to be near her without wanting to grab her and hold her in his arms and never let go. They both knew that he would be leaving soon, and Hermione had the horrible suspicion that she would never see him again. Malfoy knew this too and it was doing nothing to improve his mood.

It also wasn't helping that she was spending increasingly longer amounts of time in his company. Although she insisted that she just wanted to make sure he was getting better, Hermione couldn't help questioning her motives. She wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself, but she wasn't ready for him to leave. She wanted to soak up as much of him as she could before he left again. She had been studying his features over the last few days, memorising every single crease and dimple. She had concluded that he looked adorable when he scowled as she fussed over him. She had also concluded that she was getting much to emotionally involved.

'Where's Sky?' Malfoy suddenly asked to alleviate some of the tension that was building inside the room.

'In his room,' Hermione shook her head quickly to stop herself from staring at him.

'Not outside?'

'No, it looks like it's about to rain. He's playing with his toys.' Malfoy grinned.

'Let me guess. Cars.' Hermione smiled weakly.

'No, actually…snakes.'

Malfoy laughed. 'You're kidding, right?'

'I wish I was,' Hermione said, rolling her eyes. But Malfoy knew she didn't really care what her son played with as long as he was happy.

'Not a real snake, right?' Malfoy said slyly. Hermione poked him playfully.

'Don't be stupid. It's just a soft toy.'

'Of a snake?' Malfoy asked disbelievingly. 'You bought him a toy snake?'

'Yes. He can't sleep without it, it's his favourite.' Hermione seemed slightly confused as she said this as if she didn't understand how a child could find a snake appealing at all. Malfoy read her mind.

'Don't worry about it,' he laughed. Hermione opened her mouth to reply when she froze.

'Hermione! HERMIONE!'

It was Ron. He was calling from the other lounge room, evidently having just flooed home. He sounded furious about something.

'HERMIONE!' he yelled again.

'Shit!' Hermione whispered. Malfoy had drawn his wand, but shooting him a warning glance, she quickly left the room and was just locking the door behind her when Ron came in.

'Didn't you hear me calling?' he said angrily.

'Yes, I was just coming,' Hermione said breathlessly. 'What's wrong?'

Ron looked at her suspiciously. 'What were you doing in there?'

'Nothing, just some cleaning,' Hermione insisted, her heart hammering. 'What happened?'

'We lost him again,' Ron said crossly, pacing around the kitchen.

'Who?' he turned to look at her.

'MALFOY, Hermione!' he yelled. Hermione jumped, feeling distinctly frightened of him.

'Right, of course. Sorry!' she stammered quickly. But Ron didn't seem to be listening.

'He was right there, I saw him! Then he disappeared and when we caught up to where he'd turned there was this bunch of fucking dementors waiting for us!'

Hermione stared at him.

'Are…are you sure you saw Malfoy?' she asked, puzzled.

'I said so, didn't I? Fuck, you're not listening to me, Hermione!' she hadn't seem him so aggravated in a long time.

'Maybe it was just a double or something,' she suggested meekly. Ron stopped pacing and stared at her like she was infuriating him on purpose.

'IT WAS MALFOY!' he roared. Hermione jumped again.

'Okay, sorry!'

'God, those fucking dementors!' Ron went on, resuming his pacing.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked timidly.

'Oh, you ask that now?' Ron laughed coldly. Hermione didn't know what had gotten in to him, she didn't remember him ever being so worked up before. 'I'm just _fine!'_

'Ron…' she hesitated. 'Ron…it's just Malfoy.'

Ron stopped again right in front of her. His face was red with rage and Hermione seemed to shrink under the furious look he gave her. Suddenly, too fast for her to react, Ron's hand flew out and slapped Hermione across the face. She staggered, feeling as if her jaw was shattered.

'Just Malfoy? JUST MALFOY?' Ron bellowed at her. Hermione looked up at him fearfully. Ron glared at her, breathing heavily, then let out a roar of frustration. Hermione cowered against the wall. But he did not hit her again. Turning, he stormed out of the kitchen and out into the yard. Hermione watched until he had stomped off into the distance, then closed the door behind him and unlocked the lounge.

She entered slowly, avoiding Malfoy's gaze. He was standing as if he had been petrified, but he was looking at her with an indecipherable expression. It seemed like a mixture of shock, fear and rage.

'Sorry about that,' Hermione said meekly. Malfoy didn't move.

'What did that bastard do to you?' he said in a low voice that was filled with a venom she hadn't heard before.

'Nothing,' she insisted, looking scared. Malfoy started, staring at her with furious disbelief.

'Noth _- Nothing?_ Don't give me that bullshit, Hermione. I heard everything!'

'It isn't what you think,' Hermione said desperately, moving forward to clutch at his arm desperately in a futile attempt to calm him. But Malfoy gripped her hard by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

'_Not what I think? _You wanna know what I think?'

'Draco, please -'

'I think that your husband is a fucking woman abuser!'

'No, you've got it all wrong -'

'Stop fucking covering up for him, Hermione!'

'Please listen to me -'

'Tell me the truth, Hermione, does he hit you?'

'No, no, it was an accident -'

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' Malfoy roared, shaking her. Hermione whimpered, blinking at him through sudden tears. Ron's anger was nothing compared to his. Malfoy's grip tightened until she let out a gasp of pain. His grip loosened but he continued to stare at her unwaveringly.

'Well?' he growled finally after Hermione said nothing. She looked down at the floor.

'Sometimes,' she whispered. Malfoy dropped her as if she were on fire and turned around to hide his face. 'Draco?' Hermione said timidly.

She jumped as Malfoy let out a bellow of rage and kicked the coffee table in a fury. She tried to yell at him to stop but her voice was drowned out by his yells and repeated kicking. He picked up the vase that sat on top of it and threw it against the wall. Hermione screamed as it smashed into a thousand pieces, the red tulips inside floating dreamily to the floor.

'Draco, STOP!' she screamed at him. He turned to look at her, but his eyes were wild with rage.

'I WON'T FUCKING STOP!' he yelled. He flew over to the bookcase against the wall and tore books from it in a frenzy.

'Draco, you're scaring me!' Hermione shrieked, shrinking back against the door.

'NO!' Malfoy screamed, turning to face her and pointing an accusing finger at her chest. 'YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S SCARY? I'VE BEEN ON THE RUN FOR ALMOST THREE FUCKING YEARS, HANGING ON TO LIFE LIKE A FUCKING COCKROACH. I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY. I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS. I DON'T HAVE FUCKING _ANYTHING_. AND _HIM_ -' he gestured wildly out the window and Hermione knew he was talking about Ron. 'HE HAS EVERYTHING. HE HAS A FAMILY. FRIENDS. A JOB. AND HE HAS _YOU.'_

Malfoy took a deep breath and Hermione reeled as if he too were preparing to slap her. Malfoy's expression softened slightly as he stared at her. He continued in a sudden quiet voice that sounded wrong after his yelling.

'He has you. The only thing I ever wanted. And you know what he does? He fucking _hits_ you.'

Tears were pouring down Hermione's face. She couldn't look at him. She was too ashamed.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. Malfoy started.

'You're sorry? Shit, Hermione! Don't be _sorry!_' he moved towards her and Hermione seemed to collapse on him, crying desperately as she clung to him like a child. 'Shh,' Malfoy murmured, stroking her hair gently. He held her close as she cried endlessly.

'Don't be sorry,' he repeated softly, kissing her on the top of her head. Hermione hiccuped slightly as she tried to speak.

'But…but I am sorry,' she wailed, burying her head against his chest.

'You have nothing to be sorry for,' Malfoy whispered reassuringly, holding her tighter.

'It's always my fault,' she moaned, shaking her head. Malfoy pushed her away and held her at arm's length so he could look into her face.

'Hermione, look at me,' he said urgently, shaking her slightly. She raised her head a little, looking ashamed and scared. 'Listen to me. It is _never_ your fault. Okay?'

Hermione nodded, still crying quietly.

'Is that what he tells you?' Malfoy asked, feeling the anger curling around his insides again.

'He says…' Hermione tried to hold back more tears, 'He says he doesn't mean to.' Malfoy sighed and pulled her towards him again for another hug.

'You know that's bullshit, right?' he growled.

'It doesn't matter,' Hermione insisted. Malfoy took a step back to stare at her.

'Hermione, of course it matters.'

'No, it doesn't.'

'You should leave him.'

'I can't.'

'Yes, you can! Jesus, this is so fucked up!' Malfoy roared in frustration.

'Don't yell at me, please!' Hermione moaned. Malfoy tried to control himself.

'Hermione,' he said slowly and meaningfully, 'You don't have to stay with him just because he's your husband. That doesn't give him the right to treat you like this. And what about Sky? Do you really want him growing up with a dad like that around?'

'He loves me,' Hermione whispered, not looking at him. Malfoy turned away from her in disgust. 'Draco, please, you have to understand -' she began pleadingly, but she was interrupted again by Ron.

'Hermione?' he was approaching the kitchen. Hermione gasped in fear and quickly dried her tears. Taking one last look at Malfoy she left the room and locked the door as she had before. She turned around just in time to see Ron entering the kitchen with a wild bouquet of flowers in his hand.

'Hermione,' he began, 'I'm so sorry, baby.' he pulled her into a tight hug and Hermione put her arms around him hesitantly.

'It's okay,' she muttered. Ron stepped back and handed her the flowers. They were beautiful.

'I picked these for you.'

'Thank you,' Hermione took them cautiously and went to the cupboard to find a jar to put them in.

'Hermione, you know I'm sorry, right?' Ron pressed, walking up behind her as she filled a jar with water and wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Of course I do,' Hermione reassured him, but her voice shook slightly. Ron kissed along her neck.

'I love you,' he whispered, 'More than anything.'

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but the words wouldn't come. She couldn't say it back. Ron's arms squeezed her tighter.

'Let's go upstairs…' he murmured softly against her skin. 'Come on…'

Too afraid to say or do anything, Hermione let her husband take her upstairs and make love to her.


	8. His Questions

**hey everyone, here's the next chappy for you :) thank you so much for your reviews, they were lovely. and i agree, i hate ron too! i know at the moment the story's a little slow moving but it's going to pick up soon i promise! now read on and enjoy**

**--**

Malfoy refused to talk to Hermione for the next few days. He was disgusted with her for letting Ron get away with what he did. The old Hermione would never have put up with that kind of behaviour. Malfoy was also furious at her that she had forgiven his pathetic apology so easily. And then he had been forced to sit alone in the dark and listen to the muffled sounds of Weasley moaning her name loudly as he made love to her. It had been a form of torture Malfoy had never experienced before in his life, and the worst by far. As a child his father had severely beaten him if he so much as dropped a quill on the floor. But that was nothing compared to this. For several moments he had clasped his wand tightly in his hand, considering pointing it at himself to end the immeasurable pain that it was causing him to listen to Hermione with another man. He had settled for biting his fist to stop himself from screaming, and still had the bite marks to prove it.

Hermione desperately wanted to talk to him, to explain everything, but she quelled under the furious stare he would fix upon her each time she cleared her throat. She didn't understand why he was so angry about what had happened. It was really none of his business after all.

Hermione was still in shock that somebody had finally discovered her secret. It would have almost been a relief, except that Hermione felt ten times worse because of Malfoy's refusal to talk to her. She wished she could confide in him - he was the only one that knew. She had kept silent about it for so long and she needed to talk about it.

The truth was that she did love Ron. And he loved her too. He just had a horrible time controlling his temper sometimes and could get a bit carried away. It had started almost a year into their marriage. One night he had come home four hours late and a little bit drunk after a bad day at work - back then he was still a low-level employee and was always overlooked - and Hermione had yelled at him for not owling her to let her know where he was. He had hit her across the face and told her to get off his back. Hermione had been terrified of him for weeks. She hadn't left the house for fear somebody would be suspicious of the large bruise on her face. That was the only time she had seriously considered leaving - just packing up Sky's things and taking him somewhere safe. But she managed to convince herself that it was her fault - she shouldn't have yelled at him.

And so it went on. Not often, but enough. He would come home angry sometimes and lose it if dinner wasn't ready of if Sky wouldn't stop crying. Once he even flew into a rage after he came home to find Hermione having tea with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. As soon as they left he ripped into her, telling her they were two-faced bitches. She had been stupid enough to argue, saying they were lovely women and she could see whoever she wanted. Evidently Ron didn't agree.

But Hermione would never leave him. He was never violent towards Sky, and that was all that mattered to her. She needed to be with him. She needed him to keep her safe from the dangers in the rest of the world. Deep down Hermione was ashamed of what she had become - she was like one of those pathetic, swooning princesses trapped in a tower on the page of someone's fairy tale. Completely dependent on a man to survive. Sometimes late at night she would get up and go outside and cry beneath the moonlight. She wished her life hadn't turned out how it had. She wished Ron would treat her better. She wished Sky would have a happy childhood.

_Tomorrow, _she told herself sometimes. _Tomorrow it will be better or we'll leave. Me and Sky, just the two of us._

But she never did and she never would. Although she was still kind and smart, Hermione was nothing like the witch she had once been. She needed the shelter of a family to keep her going. She needed Ron's love, however twisted it could be sometimes. If she didn't have it she thought she would die. She couldn't open up again. She had tried it once, and she had wound up heartbroken and alone.

So now she kept it all shut off and pretended that everything was okay. And most of the time it was. She had Sky and Ron and Ginny and Harry.

Thinking of them made Hermione suddenly miss Ginny unbearably. She was lacking in female company lately. Resolving that Malfoy wasn't going to talk to her anyway, Hermione sealed the house one day after Ron had left for work and she and Sky flooed over to Harry and Ginny's house.

'Hermione!' Ginny shrieked delightedly when she saw her. She got to her feet slowly, groaning under the pressure of her enormous belly, and they kissed each other on the cheek. 'And _you!_' Ginny tickled Sky on the chin as he giggled uncontrollably.

'How're things?' Hermione asked brightly as she took a seat in the kitchen. Sky immediately ran outside to search for gnomes.

'Apart from the fact that I'm as fat as Moaning Myrtle and can't feel my own legs, I'm great!' Hermione laughed.

'I know the feeling well,' she said sympathetically. 'And how's Harry?'

'Run off his feet, as usual. He's obsessed with catching Malfoy.'

'Ron's the same.' Both women sighed heavily, then Ginny smiled.

'Oh well, I'll have some company soon, won't I?' she said brightly, patting her stomach. Hermione smiled. Ginny was definitely the most cheerful pregnant woman she had ever come across. It seemed strange to see her best friend who was still so young - not even twenty yet - eight and a half months pregnant. She had been the same age herself when she had had Sky. It had caused quite an uproar, particularly on her father's part, but it wasn't so unusual these days. In light of the war, everyone wanted to get on with their lives quickly and start a family before it was too late.

'Are you excited?' she asked Ginny.

'Hell yeah! I know it's meant to hurt and all, but Harry says he's going to buy me a double chocolate sundae as soon as it's out.'

Hermione cracked up laughing. 'Speaking of food, can I get you anything?'

'Screw anything, I'll have _everything!_' Ginny said, rubbing her stomach. Hermione laughed again as she went to the cupboard. She decided that she would whip up a chocolate cake for the two of them - she remembered from her own pregnancy having the most annoying and unfulfilled sweet-tooth ever imaginable.

'How does chocolate cake filled with cream, toffee, marshmallow and peanut butter with caramel icing sound?'

'Disgusting,' Ginny grimaced, then grinned, 'Make it two!'

Several hours later both women were collapsed in their chairs, one cake completely finished and the other halfway there. Hermione groaned and rubbed her stomach.

'I haven't eaten that much sugar in my entire life,' she moaned.

'Not me,' Ginny said through a mouthful of cake. 'I could finish this one off!'

Hermione groaned at the thought and left her to it, going outside to check on Sky. She could see him hiding in a clump of bushes nearby, evidently hoping to catch her by surprise. Hermione smiled and played along.

'Dear me, where oh where has Sky gone?' she said loudly, looking around with exaggerated movements. She heard him giggle behind her but walked on slowly, pretending not to notice.

'I hope he doesn't scare me!' Hermione cried in mock fear. More giggling. Ginny came and stood in the doorway to watch, grinning as she munched on another slice of cake.

'Hmm, I guess he's gone,' Hermione went on, shrugging hopelessly at Ginny. 'I guess I'll have to go home without him.'

Suddenly Sky came jumping out of the bushes and landed in front of Hermione in what he must have thought was a scary pose.

'Grr!' he growled, his arms outstretched into miniature claws. Hermione let out a high, fake scream and pretended to fall over. Sky jumped on her delightedly and pinned her arms down, baring his teeth at her. Hermione collapsed into a fit of giggles and began to tickle him furiously. Sky protested, insisting that he was a monster, until he couldn't help himself any longer and joined in with Hermione and Ginny's laughter.

'We should probably get home, little guy,' Hermione said finally, picking him up.

'Not yet,' Sky insisted. 'Snake coming.' Hermione looked at him strangely, then at Ginny, who froze.

'What snake?' she asked him slowly. He giggled.

'Big snake. Like toy. Heard it coming!' he said happily. Hermione suddenly look around nervously and carried him back inside. Ginny locked the door, looking out the window.

'I think he's pulling our legs…' she said uncertainly.

'Oh, no he's not,' Hermione sighed. 'Sky, did you call the snakes here?' she asked him sternly. Sky giggled.

'Yes.'

'What?' Ginny snapped, looking scared. Hermione smiled slightly - Ginny had an immense fear of snakes ever since her ordeal in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year. 'What do you mean, he called the snakes here?'

'Sky likes snakes,' Hermione explained apologetically. 'He seems to be able to communicate with them quite easily.'

'He's a _parselmouth_?' Ginny said in amazement, staring at Sky. He looked incredibly proud of himself as he tugged gently on Hermione's hair.

'Uh…no, I don't think so. It's just some of his uncontrolled magic. He thinks of them and they seem to hear him calling them towards him. Don't worry -' Hermione said quickly, seeing the look of horror on Ginny's face, 'He'll grow out of it when he's older. He just can't control it yet. I'm just glad he can't grow his hair like Harry did when he was little.'

Ginny laughed but still looked slightly uneasy as they said goodbye. Hermione and Sky took the fireplace back home and Hermione carried Sky up to bed. He was exhausted after his day of playing and had already fallen asleep in her arms. She tucked him in delicately and kissed him on the forehead. She watched him for several minutes, just thankful that he was happy and safe. Then she went downstairs to check on Malfoy.

'Hello,' she said cautiously as she entered the lounge. Malfoy was sitting on the couch reading a book from the bookshelf. He ignored her.

'Draco, please talk to me,' Hermione pleaded, sitting down next to him but keeping a careful distance. For a moment he looked as if he wanted to smile at her use of his first name, but he didn't. Hermione sighed deeply. 'You can't keep this up forever.'

Malfoy still said nothing, so Hermione changed tactics.

'Wow, I didn't know you were such a coward,' she said, shaking her head. Malfoy started and looked around at her crossly.

'I am _not_ a coward,' he growled, snapping his book shut. Hermione noted with mild surprise that it was one of her favourite Jane Austen's.

'Finally talking to me?' she smiled at him but he scowled at her.

'I guess. I was getting a bit lonely,' he admitted. Hermione suddenly realised that she had been holding her breath since she had entered the lounge and let out a long sigh of relief.

'How are you feeling?' she asked. Malfoy shrugged.

'Better. Not faint anymore. It just throbs all the time.'

'Told you. Let me look,' Hermione insisted. Malfoy reluctantly let her pull up his shirt and examine his shoulder. 'It looks much better,' Hermione confirmed. She pressed it gently and Malfoy swore, flinching away from her.

'What does it look like?'

'It's just this big red scar. Still a bit raw and bloody looking though. Yum,' she added lightly. Malfoy laughed.

'I did miss your company,' he said as he turned back to her. Hermione blushed slightly.

'I missed you too. It's nice to have someone to confide in…' she stopped suddenly, biting her lip. Malfoy stiffened and his expression became cold, but he sighed and motioned for her to keep talking.

'It's just…' Hermione felt as if the words were exploding out of her mouth, like they had been waiting for their moment of escape for years. 'It's just…Ron can't control his temper sometimes. He has a really stressful job and he's under a lot of strain at the moment.' Hermione didn't think it would be wise to point out that he was under strain because of him. 'And…he never hurts Sky, and he's never raped me, and it's only happened once or twice -' the lie made her face burn but she went on anyway, ' - but I mean, we're married and everything. And his sister's my best friend. And I'm a lot safer with him than out there alone. There's a war going on, in case you'd forgotten. People know who I am. I'm safe here.'

She said all of this in one breath and then looked at him, waiting for a reply.

'Are you done?' he said finally. Hermione's brow furrowed.

'Done with what?'

'Done with making excuses for that worthless bastard.'

'Draco -' Hermione started, feeling affronted, but he held up a hand to silence her.

'No, listen Hermione. Just cut the bullshit, alright? You're not convincing me and you're not convincing yourself. No matter how many reasons you come up with to make it okay it's never okay, you got that? Temper is no excuse. Just because he's a fucking hothead doesn't mean he can take it out on your face. As for the sister thing - that's a pathetic excuse. I bet she wouldn't be happy if she knew what her brother was up to. Now -' he shifted uncomfortably in his seat before continuing, '- I won't deny that I'm relieved to hear that he hasn't raped you. I was wondering about that. But Hermione, you need to understand this. _It is never okay._'

Hermione stared down into her lap. She didn't know what to say and he had seen right through her list of excuses. She hadn't said anything that she'd really wanted to say, and it was only then that Hermione realised that she had been rehearsing that list over and over again in her head for the past few days.

'And about the war…there are other people out there who would protect you.'

Hermione looked up at him to see that he was gazing at her, his expression softened considerably. Her eyes were glistening.

'Like who?' she whispered hopelessly. Malfoy reached up to wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eye. His hand lingered on her cheek, gently tracing the faint, hand-shaped bruise that was still there. Hermione had used a concealment charm when she had gone to see Ginny but it only lasted a few hours.

'I think you know who,' he said softly. Hermione felt as if she had stopped breathing. He was staring at her so intensely she felt as if he was inside of her, swimming through her veins and beating in her very heart. She was very aware of the heat coming off his body. He leaned towards her ever so slightly and her body tilted forwards subconsciously. Their lips were inches apart. She could feel his breath tickling her face. She closed her eyes - and suddenly there was a loud thud that made them jump apart.

The book Malfoy had been reading had fallen onto the floor. They looked at each other uneasily.

'Sorry,' Malfoy muttered, 'Moment of weakness.'

'It's alright,' Hermione said, still trying to find her breath.

'Maybe we should just talk,' Malfoy suggested warily. Hermione nodded.

'What do you want to talk about?'

'I don't know. Anything. Tell me more about Sky.' Hermione seemed to stiffen slightly.

'What do you want to know?'

'Hmm…' Malfoy cast his thoughts around for something that wouldn't lead to him wanting to kiss her any more than he already did. 'When's his birthday?'

'February 29th,' Hermione said cautiously. Malfoy looked interested.

'Really? So, technically, he only ages every four years.'

Hermione smiled. 'Sky loves it. He thinks he can be a kid forever.'

'Very cool,' Malfoy laughed. 'Uh…what else? What's his favourite colour.' Hermione's face screwed up as she thought. Malfoy looked away quickly - she looked gorgeous when she scrunched her eyebrows up like that.

'Green, I think,' she said finally. Malfoy grinned.

'Like me,' he smiled. Hermione looked startled for some reason.

'A lot of people like green,' she said quickly.

'Okay…' Malfoy looked at her like she was crazy. 'Um…What's his favourite food?'

'That's easy,' Hermione laughed, 'Spaghetti. Anything that he can throw at me and make a mess with!'

'Mine too!' Malfoy said disbelievingly. Hermione stopped laughing.

'Of course, it's a very common food,' she said.

'Right,' Malfoy racked his brains for something else completely non-sexual that he could ask about, 'What were his first words?'

'They were…' she hesitated, as if not sure she wanted to risk the chance of Malfoy agreeing with her again. 'They were more like sound effects really. He used to love saying "Boom!" and "Pow!" and pretending he had a wand.'

Malfoy stared at her. 'I don't believe it,' he said finally. Hermione groaned.

'Let me guess…you used to do that too?' Malfoy nodded dumbfounded. Hermione looked at him uneasily

'I think that's enough about Sky for now,' she said firmly. Malfoy nodded.

'Okay. Tell me about your job.'

'Well, I am Head of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures,' Hermione said proudly. Malfoy whistled.

'No kidding? Wow, you must be the youngest head of office ever.'

'I am,' Hermione said, trying to keep the arrogance from her voice. It was the one thing she had to be proud of, apart from Sky. 'It's great. I'm really going to free house elves one day.'

'Hermione, they don't want to be freed,' Malfoy said sternly. They had had this conversation many times before. Hermione scowled at him but decided not to get into that now. Suddenly there was a loud tapping from the window and Hermione looked up to see Hedwig gazing into the room at her. She rushed to open the window and Hedwig fluttered gracefully onto the back of the couch. She held out her leg patiently and Hermione gratefully took the roll of parchment from her leg. Curious, she began to read.

_Hermione,_

_THERE ARE SNAKES ALL OVER OUR HOUSE. WE ARE BARRICADED IN OUR BEDROOM WHILE HARRY TRIES TO TELL THEM THAT WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH THEM. IF SKY WASN'T SO GOD DAMN ADORABLE I WOULD KILL HIM._

_Ginny_

Hermione laughed heartily as Malfoy watched her curiously. Hermione scribbled a hasty apology with promises that she would send lots of fatty cake and sent Hedwig on her way again. She sat down again on the couch and Malfoy looked at her inquisitively but she shook her head slightly, smiling mysteriously.

'Where were we?' she asked.

'We were talking about your work.'

'Oh, yes. Well, I've been there for a year now and it's the greatest thing I could ever imagine,' Hermione said dreamily, thinking happily of her job. She couldn't wait to get back to it. Although she _did _love spending time with Ginny and most of all, Sky. As long as there were no snakes involved.

'So when did you work at St Mungo's, then?' Malfoy went on. Hermione looked at him strangely.

'How did you know I was a healer at St Mungo's?' she asked him suspiciously. Malfoy looked guilty.

'Uh…I've been…keeping tabs on you, you could say.'

'You've been _spying_ on me?' Hermione said furiously.

'No, not spying! Definitely not spying,' Malfoy said quickly. 'Just keeping a look out in the papers and such. You are quite well known, you know. Bloody Potter,' he added, scowling.

Hermione relaxed. And then something dawned on her.

'Oh! So that's why you came here? Because you knew I could heal you?'

'Uh…no, not really,' Malfoy admitted. He looked slightly embarrassed. 'I came here because…because I missed you.' He suddenly looked up at her and Hermione was again captured in his eyes.

'I missed you too,' she said breathlessly. She was burning to ask about him - where he'd been, why he'd left, why he was back now, what he'd been doing. She suddenly seemed aware that she hadn't even entertained the thought that he was a death eater since the first few days of his arrival. She felt safe with him.

'Hermione…' Malfoy breathed, edging towards her. His hand reached out again to trace a pattern along her cheek. Hermione wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and kiss her until she died. She wanted him to whisk her away to somewhere where she would be safe from Ron and Voldemort and everything in between. But it was getting late and she had a life to get back to.

'Ron will be home soon,' she murmured. Malfoy's hand recoiled as if she'd cursed him and his face darkened.

'Right,' he said. Hermione noticed that his fists had clenched and she hoped for Ron's sake that the two of them never came face to face again.

'I'll bring you dinner later,' she said awkwardly. Malfoy grunted in reply and picked up his book as Hermione left. Once she had closed the door behind her she breathed again.

--

**god dammit i wish they would kiss already!! wait...i'm the author..hm.. oh well, what did you think?? reviews make me smile :)**


	9. Their Truths

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this story. It's not as popular as my other Draco/Hermione fics but I'm really enjoying writing it and I love this Draco. He's the only nice one I've got!**

**Also, as I knew that someone would point out to me at some point, Hermione's parenting skills do leave quite a bit to the imagination. This is mostly because it would be hard to get on with the story if she had to be dashing off to little Sky every ten minutes and I realise that she has come off looking like a rather bad parent. But I'd like to assure you all that she is a wonderful mother despite how she has looked so far. Also, I don't have any kids so I'm a bit at a loss as to what a two year old actually does, so it would be greatly appreciated if anyone could give me a few ideas about what two year olds like to play/do with their time, and also if you could give me an idea about how advanced they should be at speaking? I wasn't sure about that either. Thanks!**

**I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Let me know what you think :)**

**--**

Hermione was given no chance to sneak Malfoy his dinner as Ron insisted that she tell him about her day in complete detail as he rubbed her back. She knew he was trying to make up for hitting her, but she would rather he didn't. She just didn't feel like being around him at the moment. He was a man obsessed, and although he pretended to listen to her Hermione knew that he was thinking of work, and wondering who he would be chasing tomorrow. She sighed.

'Look, why don't you tell me about _your_ day?' she offered. Ron looked eager to share as if he had been barely containing himself from the moment he'd come home.

'I have important news, actually. We're pretty sure we've found out exactly what Malfoy's been up to the last couple of years.'

Suddenly his obsession with Malfoy didn't seem so dull.

'Really?' Hermione said interestedly. Malfoy had tried at first to tell her what he'd been up to, but after she continually refused to listen he'd given up. Hermione had the distinct impression that he didn't want to talk about it, and had only been offering it up at first just in case she was secretly planning to turn him in.

'We managed to get into Malfoy Manor today for a couple of minutes before the Death Eaters caught up with us,' Ron said proudly.

'Ron, that's so dangerous!' Hermione said in horror. He laughed at the look on her face.

'No, it was fine. There were seven of us. We went straight to Malfoy's study and in his drawer there were all these papers. Hermione, you won't believe it…'

'What?' Hermione said slowly, her blood suddenly chilled.

'There were files and files full of information. About us. You, me, Harry, Ginny, everyone. Our schedules, our jobs, everything. And - this is going to scare you - there were plans for each of us. How they were going to kill us.'

Hermione stared at him in shock. Ron nodded impressively.

'Kill us?' she whispered.

'Yes.'

'In…in Malfoy's room?'

'In his study.'

'Do they know about Sky?' Hermione said sharply. Ron nodded grimly.

'Hermione, they've been watching us for years. They know _everything._' Hermione shivered. Well, they couldn't know _everything_. But evidently they knew enough.

'Do they have our address?'

'Ah, that seems to be the only thing about any of us that they can't figure out. Our houses are all unplottable, so of course they wouldn't be able to. We're going to be putting up extra charms and jinxes around the property first thing tomorrow, though. Just in case.'

Hermione was still dumb-founded. It couldn't be possible.

'Are you sure it was Malfoy's room?' she asked again.

'No doubt about it.'

'But how do you _know_ that?'

'Because, Hermione,' Ron said impatiently. 'At the bottom of the page, clear as day, were the words "Assigned to Draco Malfoy". In Voldemort's own handwriting, Harry recognised it from Riddle's diary. Right after the long, graphic descriptions of how we were to be killed. Now, do you want to hear exactly _how_ you were to be killed as well?' he said sarcastically. Hermione shook her head, feeling sick.

'I'd better get to bed,' Ron said suddenly, yawning loudly. 'I'll check on Sky, too.'

Hermione nodded, barely listening, as he made his way upstairs. This had to be a mistake.

Malfoy had been assigned to kill her by Voldemort. He had been assigned to kill all of them. Is that why he had suddenly reappeared after so long? Had be been trying to lure Harry and Ron into a trap that day when they had cornered him? Had he come to her not for her help as he said, but so that he would be in the perfect position to murder them all whenever the moment was right? Hermione suddenly realised - Harry and Ginny hadn't been over for dinner since he'd been there. Is that what he was waiting for? The chance to slaughter all four of them in one easy trip? And he knew about Sky. He knew very intimate details about Sky. She felt as if she were about to empty her stomach all over the floor.

Hermione staggered to her feet and made her way blankly into the kitchen, pushing open the door and into the cool night air. It was close to midnight and it there was the unmistakeably moisture of incoming rain in the air. Hermione didn't care. She started running. She didn't stop until she was hundreds of feet away from the house and she sank down into the long grass, hugging herself tightly and shivering in the cold.

She suddenly felt like a science project. Like a rat trapped in a laboratory. They had files on her. They had been watching her for years. Were they watching her right now? Hermione suddenly looked around into the darkness, realising that her wand was inside. But she tried to calm herself - they couldn't be here. The house was unplottable, secret to anybody who wasn't a close friend. Hermione sat shivering, trying to block out the horrible thoughts that were threatening to engulf her.

'Hermione,' said a sudden deep voice behind her. Hermione thought her heart had stopped as she quickly staggered to her feet and saw Malfoy standing before her.

'Jesus! What are you doing out here?' she said, clutching at her chest. Her heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

'I saw you through the window,' Malfoy said, his hands in his pockets. His hair was floating slightly in the freezing breeze. 'I just came to check on you.'

Hermione said nothing. She couldn't speak to him. She couldn't look at him.

'So…are you okay?' Malfoy continued after she was silent.

'No, I'm not, actually,' Hermione said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to run at him and hurt him and kill him for lying to her.

'What's wrong?' Malfoy said, looking concerned as he took a step towards her. 'If it's that bastard again -'

'Ron did nothing,' Hermione cut him off coldly. Malfoy looked at her curiously.

'Oh. Who, then?'

'You.' He raised his eyebrows.

'What did I do?' Hermione took a deep breath and looked up into his silvery eyes. They looked confused and worried. _What a wonderful actor,_ Hermione thought cynically. _No one would have thought that he was planning my death._

'Actually, it's more what you _didn't_ do. At least, not yet.' Hermione said evenly, refusing to back down from his penetrating stare.

'What are you talking about?' Malfoy said after a long pause.

'Stop the act, Malfoy. I know.' His brow furrowed in confusion.

'Know what?'

'You go on at me about telling the truth and cutting the bullshit, when it's you who's just telling lie upon lie,' Hermione said viciously, glaring at him with distinct loathing. She wondered why she didn't feel more scared of him. He could kill her at any second and she was unarmed.

'Hermione, what the fuck?' Malfoy said loudly, staring at her as if she had gone insane.

'Where have you been the last three years, Malfoy?' Hermione suddenly said quietly. Malfoy's face darkened.

'What does that have to do with anything?' he said coolly.

'Everything.'

They glared at each other, neither ready to back down.

'Don't be a coward, Malfoy,' Hermione spat. Malfoy growled softly.

'Don't call me a coward,' he said through gritted teeth.

'Tell me where you've been then,' Hermione spat at him. Malfoy glared at her for a long while before answering coolly.

'I've been on the run. Hiding.'

'Bullshit!'

'Hermione, what is your fucking problem -'

'Stop it, Malfoy! Just stop it!' Hermione suddenly yelled, her voice slicing through the still night like a bloody knife. 'Harry and Ron went to your house today! They found the files in your desk, I know everything!'

Malfoy's mouth opened in surprise and he was at a loss for words. His silence and the look on his face were enough to confirm all her worst suspicions.

'Tell me, Draco, how were you going to kill me? Slowly? With needles? Or do you prefer your bare hands?'

'Hermione, you don't understand,' Malfoy said quietly, taking another step towards her. Hermione backed away as if repelled by him.

'Shut up, Malfoy. I understand _perfectly_. You came back here to kill me, my husbands, my friends and even my _son_.'

'You've got it all wrong -' Malfoy sounded pleading now as he moved towards her again. He looked severely shaken but Hermione continued to back away.

'No!' Hermione shrieked, holding her hands out in front of her like a shield. 'Don't _touch_ me!'

'Hermione -'

'You're a murderer.'

'Hermione, _please _-'

'You're a coward.'

'Please just _listen _to me -'

'You're an evil, hypocritical, lying, abominable excuse for a m -'

'LISTEN TO ME!' Malfoy suddenly roared, losing his temper. Hermione snapped her mouth shut as he grabbed her roughly by the waist and shook her hard.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' he said harshly. Hermione flinched away from him but he held onto her tightly, shaking her more vigorously in his rage. Hermione looked up at him for a long time and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

'Explain it to me, then,' she whispered. Malfoy was breathing heavily. But as he stared down at her, both of them waiting for something to happen, his anger seemed to ebb away.

'You want to know what I've been doing the last three years? Hiding.' he said finally, looking as if every word cost him immense pain to say. Hermione scoffed.

'Yeah, hiding from Harry and Ron!'

'_No_, Hermione. Don't you see?' Malfoy shook his head urgently as if his life depended on her understanding him. 'I haven't been hiding from them. I've been hiding from Voldemort.'

Hermione stared at him. 'What?' she said stupidly. Malfoy sighed and turned away from her.

'Those papers Weasley found, they're all real. I was assigned to kill you,' he turned to look at her again and she cowered away from him. 'But I was never going to. Can't you _see_ that?'

'All I can see is the man who ripped my life to shreds three years ago and now is back to finish the job.'

'No!' Malfoy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 'Hermione, haven't you figured it out yet?'

'Figured what out?' she said acidly. Malfoy looked more sombre than she'd ever seen him in his entire life.

'Why I left you.'

'Because you're a selfish bastard who used me and didn't give a shit about me.'

'No, Hermione. I didn't have a choice!' Malfoy grabbed her again by the arms and squeezed her tightly. 'Voldemort ordered me to kill you! He knew that I would have a better chance than any of the Death Eaters because I'd known you all for years. He understood that Potter would be nothing without his friends! So as soon as we graduated he came to the manor and ordered me to kill you, or he would kill me. But I couldn't do it. I loved you more than life itself. So I ran away. I went into hiding. Voldemort knew straight away what I'd done - and the Death Eaters have been hunting me ruthlessly ever since. My own _father_ is out there right now looking for me. To _kill _me. His own _son_. For three long years I've been on the run, never staying in one place more than a night. No money. No home. Nothing but my wand and my thoughts, which could only think one thing. That one day, I would come back to you.'

He finished his story and Hermione stared at him, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't speak.

'I was doing a good job until about two weeks ago when your friends caught up with me. I wasn't thinking clearly - I'd just read an article about you in the Daily Prophet. Something stupid about where you liked to shop, but I couldn't get you out of my mind. I was lonely and stupid and careless. They found me in London and they chased me. I could have killed them both then - but I couldn't. I didn't want to. And then Weasley attacked me and I knew I would die if I didn't get help. And there was only one person in the world that could help me.'

Hermione felt breathless. She couldn't do anything but listen to his beautiful voice. She believed every word of it - she could see the pain and the truth in his eyes. When she still didn't speak Malfoy went on.

'I knew I couldn't stay here for long. I was only planning to stay for the night, just get you to heal me then leave again. But seeing you again brought it all back to me. I wasn't prepared for the emotions that came flooding back to me. I haven't had anyone real to speak to in years. I haven't had a family in years. And suddenly there you were, with everything I ever wanted. I knew I was putting you in terrible danger by staying, but I couldn't bring myself to leave you again. I love you, Hermione. I love you more than the sun and the moon and the whole fucking universe.'

Malfoy's grip on her arms suddenly became gentle. 'Please say you believe me,' he whispered.

Numbly, Hermione slowly nodded. Her throat was constricted by tears and emotion. Grief and happiness and fear and pity all at once. She was crying for this poor man who had lost everything for her. Because he loved her. And she loved him. More than any man she'd ever met.

Malfoy's expression was unreadable as he stared at her. Finally, Hermione opened her mouth to speak. She had so much she wanted to say - how not a day had gone by where she hadn't thought of him. How she wished it had been him who she had married. How she had never quite managed to believe that he was the murderer everyone thought he was. And finally, how she loved him. How she always had and always would.

But when her mouth finally opened, Hermione couldn't say any of this.

'You should…you should go.' she whispered finally. Malfoy started as if she had slapped him.

'Wh - what?' he said, feeling as though she had suddenly dumped an icy bucket of water over his head.

'You should go now,' Hermione said more determinedly. Inside her heart was screaming at her to take it back and say what she really wanted to. But she couldn't.

'Hermione…didn't you listen to a word I just said?' Malfoy said in amazement, shaking her slightly.

'I heard every word. You should go.'

'_Why?_'

'Be - because…' Hermione was shaking all over as his furious eyes bored through her. 'Because this can't happen. We can never happen. You need to leave now and never come back.'

'I don't believe this,' Malfoy muttered. 'Hermione. Do you honestly think I'm trying to kill you?'

'No, I told you. I believed every word you said.'

It had started to rain. The icy drops fell against their skin, and Hermione truly felt that the sky was the window to her soul as inside she felt as if she was drowning in tears.

'Then why are you pushing me away?' Malfoy said, holding her tighter. Hermione tried to push him off but he held onto her tightly, refusing to let her go so easily.

'Because, I can't do this.' Hermione said desperately, suddenly sounding pained herself.

'Hermione, you love me. I know you do,' Malfoy said urgently, pulling her face up to look at him. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

'It doesn't matter,' she whispered.

'Of course it matters, Hermione!' Malfoy roared in frustration. She looked up at him, tears and rain intertwined on her face.

'Please, Draco, we can't do this.'

'We _can, _Hermione. You and me.'

'I have a family.'

'He fucking hits you!' Malfoy yelled. Hermione winced away from him but he still held her face firmly.

'I have a family,' Hermione repeated. Every word was costing her an immense amount of pain and she wanted nothing more than to float up into the skies and drift away forever. But she was alive and she had responsibilities. She knew what she had to do. Malfoy seemed trying to calm himself.

'I'll take care of Sky with you,' he said softly. '_I'll_ be his father.'

Hermione closed her eyes in agony and looked back at him, her heart feeling as though it would break in two. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't lie anymore.

'You _are_ his father,' she whispered. Malfoy froze. For a moment that seemed to hold an eternity she stared at him and he stared at her, neither of them saying anything as the shock of what she'd just said slowly seemed to sink in to both of them.

'What did you say?' Malfoy finally whispered, his deep voice shaking.

'He's your son,' Hermione said softly. Above, the rain was suddenly heavier, soaking them both to the skin.

Malfoy stared at her. It couldn't be true…It couldn't be possible. And it really _couldn't._

'Sky's only one. I haven't seen you for almost three years.'

'No,' Hermione moaned as she shook her head. 'I lied to you, Draco. He's two. Born February 29th, remember? The year after you left.'

Suddenly a fist seemed to clamp around Malfoy's heart. This was too incredible, too impossible, to be real.

'Just after you disappeared I found out I was three weeks pregnant. I was so scared. But happy. Because I knew I would always have a part of you with me, even if you were gone. I couldn't get over you, Draco. I hated you for leaving but I loved you still. But nobody could know about us. And suddenly Ron was admitting his love for me. I was frightened and alone. But I knew what I had to do. I slept with him. And we were married two months later. The timing was perfect. Nobody ever suspected that Sky was anybody's but Ron's. But I always knew. Didn't you ever wonder why I kept you away from him? I knew you would recognise yourself in him, and then you would know, too.'

Hermione finished her own story. She was shivering in the cold and the tears were still pouring silently down her face. Malfoy didn't know what to say. This had to be a dream. He finally had what he always wanted - Hermione's child was his, too. Suddenly he realised that he had loved that little boy from the moment he'd lain eyes on him. He had tried to deny it, furious that he belonged to Weasley. But now he belonged to him.

'Come away with me,' he whispered. 'You and Sky.'

'No, Draco. I can't.'

'You _can_, Hermione. We belong together.' Malfoy pleaded. Hermione shook her head sadly.

'We don't. I belong with Ron.'

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Slowly, Hermione pried his hands off her and stepped back from him.

'You should go,' she said quietly. Malfoy shook his head.

'No.'

'Please, Draco.'

'You should have told me about Sky,' he said. A sudden anger was coursing through his veins.

'It was none of your business!' Hermione retorted.

'OF COURSE IT'S MY FUCKING BUSINESS, HE'S MY SON!'

'AND YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR HIM!'

'I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE, HERMIONE! HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN IF I HAD STAYED AND YOU WOULD BE DEAD!'

Malfoy couldn't control his anger. Why couldn't she see that he had left only to keep her safe? Why was she making this so hard?

'Hermione, he's my son,' Malfoy said urgently. Hermione glared at him.

'You don't even know him!'

'Then give me the chance to!'

'You don't deserve one!'

'Hermione,' Malfoy's voice turned pleading. '_Please!_'

'Draco,' Hermione said. Her voice was set. 'Go. Just go.'

For a moment Malfoy just looked at her. She was beautiful when she cried. But he knew he couldn't win here. Slowly and without another word, Draco Malfoy turned away and began to walk away into the darkness.

Hermione stood in the rain and watched for the second time in her life as the only man she had ever truly loved walked away from her.


	10. Their Past

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback for this story. It was so fun to write that last chapter with their big revelations and the fight...**

**Anyway, I won't delay you any longer. I absolutely LOVE this chapter, it takes a look into Draco and Hermione's past. I hope you like it as much as I do, I think it's really really gorgeous :)**

**--**

_It was the first day of spring. Hermione sighed moodily as she plucked a flower from the grounds and twirled it absent-mindedly through her fingers. It also happened to be Ron's 18__th__ birthday. Hermione had stayed up all night writing him a birthday letter. Inside she had admitted her feelings for him. She told him that she hoped he would ask her out._

_And what had he done? He had pretended that he hadn't even received her letter! And then he had avoided her all day! Hermione scowled as she began to pluck the petals off the innocent little daisy in her hands. She would never like another man as long as she lived._

_Suddenly there were footsteps nearby. Hermione looked around and saw no one. It was almost seven o'clock and everyone was still at dinner. She had skipped, finding it unbearable to watch Ron ignoring her, and hidden herself in the grounds by the lake. But there they were again, the unmistakeable sound of approaching feet._

_Hermione sat up a little straighter and made sure that she was carefully hidden behind the bush she had placed herself behind. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But as the figure finally came into her line of vision Hermione discovered that she wasn't the only one who didn't feel like talking._

_Draco Malfoy was all but running towards the lake. Hermione couldn't see his face but from the intense way that he was moving she could tell that he was angry about something. For one moment Hermione thought he was going to fling himself into the depths of the water as he reached the bank's edge, but he stopped abruptly and crouched by the water._

_As Hermione watched he stared deep into the dark water, leaning so far forwards that again she was sure he was about to dive in and drown himself. Before Hermione realised what she was doing she had jumped out of her hiding place._

'_Malfoy, don't!' she cried, hurrying towards him to pull him away from the water. But Malfoy was so startled by her sudden appearance that as he jumped to his feet and whipped around to see who had spoken he overbalanced. Hermione froze and put her hands over her mouth as Malfoy toppled over backwards into the lake. She rushed forwards and knelt down, waiting for him to re-emerge. After what seemed like hours his head broke the surface of the water, gasping furiously for breath. Malfoy spluttered and his arms splashed frantically - he couldn't swim!_

'_Take my hand!' Hermione gasped, reaching out to him. Malfoy grabbed her by the wrist tightly and just as Hermione was about to pull him towards her Malfoy suddenly grinned mischievously up at her. He gave one mighty tug - and she fell forwards into the water to join him. _

_Hermione came back up glaring at him furiously as he laughed hysterically at the look on her face. She spat out a large amount of algae before whacking him over the head. But Malfoy continued to laugh at her, his face turning slightly red, and Hermione soon found her own face cracking a small smile. It _was_ kind of funny. Malfoy had a disgusting looking plant entwined in his silvery hair. He looked comical, the murky water dripping off the end of his nose. Hermione couldn't help it. She joined in with his mirth and soon the two of them were half-drowning, half-crying in hysterical laughter._

_When their legs became too tired to tread water any longer, they paddled the few metres back to the bank and climbed out, their soaking robes weighing them down considerably. They took one look at each other and then they were at it again, rolling around on the grass as they were unable to contain themselves. After several long, loud minutes, they fell silent and lay on the grass, staring silently up at the sky. The moon had come out and darkness was slowly setting in around them._

_Hermione turned her head to look at Malfoy and saw that he was frowning, his eyes tightly shut._

'_Um…are you okay?' she asked him hesitantly. Now that their moment of fun was over she expected him to snap at her. It felt so strange, lying next to him and laughing with him. Slowly Malfoy opened his eyes and turned his head to stare at her. He was puzzled to see sincere concern in her eyes. He sighed._

'_I don't know, Granger,' he said softly. Hermione's brow furrowed as she searched his face for answers. His expression gave nothing away, however._

'_You want to tell me about it?' she asked timidly. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt the urge to comfort him in his obvious sorrow. Hermione had always been an extraordinarily kind and observant witch. Malfoy opened his mouth, all set to tell her to go away and leave him alone. But suddenly he realised that he didn't _want_ to. He needed to talk to someone. And she was there._

'_My…my mother's very sick,' he whispered, looking back to the sky. Hermione opened her mouth slightly and gazed at him in pity._

'_Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know.' _Of course you didn't know, Hermione, _she reminded herself._

_Malfoy said nothing but his face was now screwed up as if he were trying hard not to cry._

'_Will she…will she get better?' Hermione asked quietly, watching him intently. Malfoy opened his eyes and Hermione was shocked to see tears forming at the corners of his eyes._

'_No,' he whispered. Hermione's heart was clenching painfully for him. She reached out her hand and hesitated for only a moment before squeezing his fingers tightly. He squeezed her back and Hermione breathed a tiny inner sigh of relief._

'_What is it?' she asked softly. Malfoy was silent for so long she didn't think he was going to answer. Maybe she had pushed him as far as he was going to go. But then he spoke again._

'_It's a curse. Something ancient. She…she got it off an old book in our manor. My great-grandfather cursed it years ago.'_

_Hermione closed her eyes in agony. What a horrible way to die - death by book! She couldn't have imagined anything worse!_

'_I'm so sorry, Draco,' she whispered. Malfoy looked at her in puzzlement. But Hermione didn't even realise her slip - it only seemed right to call him by his first name in this situation. Malfoy frowned at her and sat up suddenly._

'_I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm leaving,' he said suddenly. But Hermione reached for his hand again and he paused._

'_It's okay, you know. Just because you hate me doesn't mean I'm not a good listener.'_

_Malfoy stared at her for a moment as his mind tried to make sense of this sentence. He came to the conclusion that it was rubbish, but still his body seemed to refuse to move. So he sat down again heavily and buried his head in his hands. Hermione watched him silently, feeling something she never thought she would in her entire life - sympathy for Draco Malfoy._

_Finally, Malfoy looked up at her and he looked back to his normal self again._

'_Thank you,' he said finally. Hermione smiled weakly._

'_I didn't do anything.'_

'_It doesn't matter,' Malfoy shook his head. 'So anyway, what are _you_ doing out here?'_

_Hermione scowled. But surprisingly she found that she didn't mind telling him. After all, he had just told her his secret._

'_I'm avoiding Ronald Weasley,' she muttered, and Malfoy laughed._

'_Who isn't?' Hermione smirked. 'What's he done now?'_

'_Oh, just being his usual tactless self. I…' she stopped suddenly and blushed furiously. 'I wrote him a letter for his birthday. A very _private _letter. But he pretended like he didn't even get it!'_

'_Git,' Malfoy shook his head. Hermione nodded in agreement. Suddenly the two of them looked at each other strangely. It just seemed to register in the two of them that they had just confided a secret in each other. Hermione felt stunned. Malfoy felt confused and annoyed with himself. But he still couldn't bring his feet to get up and walk away. So instead he lay back down and stared up at the sky. Hermione followed suit and they were silent as they watched the dark clouds rolling in._

'_It's getting late,' she finally said after what felt like hours. Malfoy grunted and rolled over to get to his feet just as Hermione did the same. They found themselves face to face, their noses almost touching and their bodies pressed up against each other. Hermione shivered slightly at the sudden warmth against her cold body. Malfoy felt her shaking and was very aware of the way her chest was rising and falling heavily against his own. He stared into her wide eyes and she stared back, looking almost scared. _

_And then, without thinking about what he was doing, Malfoy leaned forwards and caught her lips with his own. Hermione stared at him for a moment in surprise then let her eyes drift shut, leaning into the kiss. Slowly, Malfoy reached out and ran a hand down the side of her body, making her quiver. Hermione rolled over on to her back and pulled Malfoy with her. He lay on top of her, cautious of her tiny frame, and for several moments they were silent as they kissed softly and sweetly. Then Malfoy pulled away and looked down at her curiously. She stared back, her eyes unreadable. And then she smiled faintly at him. He smiled back. He had no idea what had just happened, but it had felt right._

--

Hermione couldn't bring herself to get out of bed the next morning. It was well past midday and she was still lying beneath the covers, her eyes red from crying. She wanted more than anything to turn back time and to tell Draco not to leave. She wanted him back so badly it made her entire body ache. She should have told him that she loved him and wanted nothing more than to run away with him. But now he was gone forever and she was stuck in the fog that was her life.

'Mummy?' Sky peered cautiously in the doorway, clutching his toy snake in his hand. Hermione pulled back the covers to show she wasn't ignoring him and he climbed in beside her. She hugged him tightly and several more tears escaped from her sore, puffy eyes.

'Is Mummy okay?' Sky whispered, looking up at her with curiosity and fear. Hermione wiped away her tears and tried to smile at him.

'Yes, Sky. Mummy's just a bit upset today.'

'Did Mummy and Daddy have a fight?' Sky asked, patting his snake absentmindedly. At the mention of Sky's father a fresh wave of tears threatened to engulf her again, but Hermione held them back determinedly.

'You could say that,' she sniffed finally. Sky looked at her curiously, then suddenly smiled a brilliant smile. He held his snake out to her and grinned.

'Pat snake!' he demanded. Hermione laughed and obliged him, even going as far as pretending that the snake had bitten her finger off. Sky shrieked delightedly and Hermione tickled him furiously, making his little legs kick out. When she thought she had better stop before he wet the bed, she picked him up and climbed slowly out of bed.

'Let's get you some lunch, yeah?' she sighed, carrying him out of the room that she hadn't left all day and heading downstairs to the empty house. She put him into his highchair and busied herself making spaghetti for him. As she stirred it around the pot her thoughts again strayed away to the man that had only a few days ago admitted his own love for spaghetti. She shook her head angrily, telling herself not to cry again, and sat down at the table with her head in her hands as Sky ate happily. When he was done Hermione had a terrible mess to clean up, so she took him into the living room and set him down with a large collection of building blocks that she conjured from midair. She used her wand to cast an invisible barrier several metres around him to ensure that he wouldn't get up and wander away into the fireplace. She had been neglecting him lately and she knew it. But she just couldn't pull herself out of the depression that was growing inside her.

That morning several Ministry officials had come by the house to help Ron put up the extra charms he had told her about last night. It would now be impossible for anybody who didn't know where they lived to find them. But this thought didn't ease Hermione's fear - on the contrary, she was filled with a new sense of doom. If nobody could get in, then there was no way that he could come back…

_--_

_It was the Easter holidays. Harry had left the previous morning for the Burrow along with the entire Weasley clan, but Hermione had insisted that she had too much work to do to come along. But that wasn't the real reason. She was still upset with Ron. He had been barely speaking to her since his birthday and Hermione was so hurt that she couldn't bear to be around him for more than a few minutes at a time._

_And yet, _that _wasn't the real reason either. Slowly, Hermione stretched and rose from her cosy chair by the common room fire. Gryffindor tower was completely empty. Not a single person had stayed these holidays, which wasn't exactly surprising. Ever since the return of Voldemort parents wanted as much time as possible with their children. Hermione's parents hadn't minded when she told them she wouldn't be visiting. They understood how much her studies meant to her._

_Hermione clambered through the portrait hole and made her way down to the entrance hall. She stopped quickly in the empty Great Hall to grab a couple of bread rolls off the closest table, then made her way out into the sunny grounds. Her pace quickened as she neared the lake. She couldn't wait to see him again._

_And there he was, sitting by the water's edge. He turned as she approached and smiled at her._

'_Here,' she said, handing him a roll. He took it gratefully and they sat in silence together, watching the still water before them and munching quietly. Once they had finished he turned to her._

'_I missed you,' he said quietly. She could barely contain the grin that spread across her face._

'_I missed you too, Draco.'_

'_It's nice, isn't it? With everyone gone,' he said appreciatively as he stretched out on the grass._

'_It is,' Hermione agreed. 'We don't have to hide…'_

_They looked at each other and a smile passed between them as if they knew a secret that no one else knew. And they did._

'_You look beautiful,' Draco suddenly whispered, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek. Hermione felt herself blush pleasantly as she lay down beside him. She propped herself onto one elbow and traced a pattern across his chest. He lay back and closed his eyes, a small smile playing about his lips. Hermione stopped her tracing and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the steady beating of his heart. It was right there, beside her own._

_It was still impossible to them that they were here together, but they never stopped to think about it. Ever since the night they had first divulged a little bit of themselves in each other, they had been unable to stay apart. In class they shared secret smiles, both trying to hide the puzzlement they felt underneath. When they passed in corridors they averted their eyes to stop from falling into another round of hysterical laughter. And whenever they got the chance, they snuck out to the lake to talk. It wasn't easy. They couldn't let anyone know that they had suddenly become on speaking terms with each other because their friends would surely have disowned them. But whenever the school wasn't watching, Hermione and Draco were together._

_They hadn't kissed since their first encounter, but that didn't matter to them. All they wanted was the company, someone to talk to and someone to listen. Draco had never experienced this before and he was in awe of the kindness of this girl whom he had treated like shit for his entire life. Hermione was struck by the vulnerability that this boy, who had always seemed so invincible, would show whenever she let him drop his guard. It was like he was tensed up permanently, always putting on a show for the world. But Hermione now knew that there were something beneath that._

_Draco loved his mother more than anything. She was the only person he had _ever _loved. His father was every bit the monster everyone thought him to be, and the tales that he had told her made Hermione's insides squirm uncomfortably. She listened to the stories about his mother in wonder - she sounded nothing like the woman she had imagined her to be. Hermione was desperately sorry that she was dying. Draco was going to lose the only person that he cared for and it killed her to see him suffering through it. He had no one else to confide in, no one to hug and to tell him that it was all going to be okay._

_In return Hermione told him stories about her own childhood. He seemed interested but sceptical about the muggle inventions she described to him. But he loved hearing her stories. They never talked about their friends or school or work. That would make it too real for them. Hermione kept expecting Draco to suddenly come to his senses and realise that he was with _her, _Hermione Granger, mudblood and enemy number one. But he didn't. And she was starting to feel for him in a way that she would never have thought possible._

_After the Easter holidays were up they returned to their lives, still finding the rare moments to find each other in the sea of strangers and share their secrets. And as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger._

_One night at the beginning of June they had agreed to meet in their favourite place by the water's edge. It was a Sunday night, well past their bedtime, but they hadn't given it a second thought. Hermione was thrilled with the inexplicable happiness that she now reserved only for her meetings with him. When she saw him waiting for her, her heart skipped a beat._

'_God I missed you,' Draco whispered into her ear as he held her close. She nodded against his chest._

'_It's so hard, this,' she said quietly. 'I wish we didn't have to hide.'_

'_We don't, you know,' Draco told her. She sighed heavily._

'_Yes, we do. You know we do. Your father would kill you. _No, _your father would kill _me.'

_Draco laughed and pulled her to the ground. It was almost midnight and a beautiful full moon hung above them. They lay against each other in silence, gazing up at the skies. It was their favourite thing to do. The sky was limitless, endless, full of possibilities. It gave them hope. It gave them the possibility of happiness together. In the skies, they were the only two people in the world. In the skies, they were in charge of their own destinies. In the skies, they were the rulers. _

_After a while Draco leant down and kissed Hermione gently on the forehead. She raised her face to smile at him and kissed him on the end of his nose. She giggled as he swatted at her in mock irritation, and soon they were rolling about in the darkness, tickling each other madly. Draco rolled on top of Hermione and pinned her arms high above her head. Hermione giggled, but quickly fell silent as she looked deep into his eyes._

_Draco stared back at her. The feelings running through his mind were completely foreign to him. He didn't understand how he could love this girl before him. The girl he had hated for years. But he didn't want to fight it. He was sick of fighting. So he grabbed her face and kissed her._

_Hermione sighed into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair. Draco shivered at her touch and held her more tightly, his lips becoming more urgent against hers. Slowly he kissed his way down to her collarbone and Hermione lay back, her eyes drifting shut. Watching her carefully for any signs for him to stop, Draco delicately began to unbutton her shirt. As her chest was revealed to him he let out a sharp breath, causing Hermione to shiver beneath him. Slowly, he kissed his way down her stomach, his hands stroking every bit of her fair skin that was revealed to him. He kissed his way back up to her face and she opened her eyes to look up at him. She looked so innocent._

'_Hermione…' he breathed. Her eyes widened at the shake in his voice._

'_What?' she whispered back, looking at him curiously. Draco took a deep breath._

'_I...I think I'm in love with you.'_

_--_

Hermione let Sky pull her around the garden. She sat and played his games with him, a big fake smile plastered across her face. But whenever Sky wasn't looking Hermione turned into the wreck that she was. Three days had gone by since that night where she had stood in the rain. Her heart was still aching. Her eyes had dark rings around them. She couldn't sleep. She had barely eaten. She hated herself for sending him away. And she hated _him_ for leaving. Again.

She thought back to what he had said to her. He had gone into hiding to save her. He had been on the run ever since. His own father was trying to kill him. She wondered where he was now and hoped that he was okay. If he was dead she would never forgive herself. But if he was dead, she would never know anyway.

'Mummy?' Sky trotted over to her holding a snail in his hand. He passed it to her and Hermione took it absentmindedly. Sky looked at his mother with concern. 'Are you still upset with Daddy?'

'No, Sky. Mummy's not upset with your Daddy. She just misses him.'

'He'll be home soon!' Sky said confidently, and he ran off again in search of new prey.

'No, he won't,' Hermione whispered. She was sitting so close to where she had been the other night. When he had admitted his love for her. When she should have admitted her love for him. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to remember.

--

_Hermione stared up at Draco in shock. Had he just said what she thought he had? Her eyes suddenly felt moist and Draco's expression turned to alarm._

'_Hermione? I'm sorry - I shouldn't have said it,' he said, looking mortified. But Hermione shook her head quickly._

'_No, it's not that. It's just…no boy's ever said that to me before.'_

_And then they were kissing again. Draco felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his back - he had been dying to tell her that for the past few days but he had been terrified she would laugh and push him away. He had been terrified that he would wake from this wonderful dream that had been the last few months. He now felt energized - he had just told a girl that he loved her for the first time in his life. He wanted to kiss her forever and never stop._

'_Draco!' Hermione gasped, breaking their lips apart. 'I don't know what's happening with us at the moment…' her eyes gave away the confusion that she was feeling. '…but I think I'm in love with you too.'_

_Draco kissed her again with a new passion. Hermione responded urgently, her hands squeezing him tight. Draco slowly finished unbuttoning her shirt and Hermione raised herself slightly off the ground to shrug it off. She reached up to do the same to him and whipped his shirt over his head, throwing it off into the darkness. Her hands explored his bare chest, marvelling at his beautiful stomach and chiselled chest. For the first time in her life Hermione Granger appreciated Quidditch. _

_And then Draco was slowly sliding her skirt down her legs. Hermione slipped her shoes and socks off as he did the same and she lay back down, her eyes staring unseeingly up at the sky as Draco's hands traced her skin lightly enough for it to be a cloud. He kissed his way up her stomach and stopped hesitantly when he reached her bra. Slowly, he slid the straps off her shoulders and Hermione's heart began to pound almost painfully in anticipation as he reached behind her back to undo it. _

_As it slid off her skin she heard Draco let out a sharp intake of breath. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring back at her, his hand resting between her breasts. Slowly, his hand moved to cover her and Hermione felt her nipple tingle pleasantly in a manner she had never experienced before. Draco cupped her breasts gently in his hands and lowered his mouth to kiss his way in between them, finding her neck and sucking gently. Hermione moaned and her hands went to his hair. She pulled his face eagerly up to meet hers and kissed him ferociously, making Draco groan slightly as his pants became uncomfortably tight. Their lips broke apart and their foreheads rested against each others as they panted slightly._

'_Make love to me, Draco,' Hermione suddenly whispered. Draco stared at her for a long time to confirm that was what she really wanted._

'_Please,' she urged him softly. Her hips ground against his own and he shivered. _

_Hermione reached down and found the buckle of his belt. She slid it off slowly and began to unbutton his pants as Draco held himself above her, supporting his weight with his arms to stop from squashing her. As his pants slipped down his legs he kicked them off and rested on one elbow to trace a finger down her stomach. Hermione was staring up at him, the picture of innocence and fear, as Draco gently tugged her underwear down her thighs, sliding them off one leg at a time. And then he looked at her. He took in her thin legs, squeezing together nervously. Her narrow hips and stomach. Her breasts, rising and falling quickly as she breathed heavily. And finally her face. Her hair was curled about her face. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were full and bruised from his fierce kissing._

_He looked into her hazy eyes as his hand moved slowly between her legs. As he found her centre, Hermione moaned and arched her back. He slid a finger inside her gently and found that she was soaking already from his touch. His manhood was desperate to escape from their fabric restraints. Hermione could feel him throbbing against her leg._

'_Please Draco,' she moaned, pulling him closer. Draco quickly slid his boxers off and Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the size of him. Draco nudged her legs apart with his knees. They fell open willingly and he positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned up on his elbows as Hermione gripped his arms tightly. She looked scared._

'_I'll be gentle,' Draco promised her. Her face relaxed and she nodded, her hips brushing against him slightly. Slowly, Draco slipped inside her and Hermione braced herself for the pain that she knew would come. She stared up at him, squeezing his arms tightly, as slowly he broke through her barrier. She whimpered slightly but then Draco was moving in and out of her and she let out a long, deep moan._

'_Draco,' she moaned softly, her eyes rolling back into her head. Draco buried his face in her neck and kissed her hungrily, his hips thrusting up and down as he made love to her slowly and carefully._

'_Faster, Draco,' Hermione pleaded, her hips now coming up to join his at every thrust. Draco gritted his teeth as his pace quickened. She was so wet and tight he couldn't last much longer. He wanted to make it good for her though. He adjusted his hips slightly and her legs parted further, allowing him deeper entry. As he trust into her with more urgency a low whining came from the back of Hermione's throat._

'_Draco, that feels so…oh!' she gasped, her eyes unable to focus on him. Draco growled softly and covered her lips with his as she reached her climax. As her insides clamped tightly around him, Draco groaned. With Hermione's moans filling his ears, he came deep inside her, emptying his seed into her soaking pussy._

_Slowly, both of them panting heavily, they looked at each other. Hermione couldn't read Draco's expression but he seemed to be watching her to see her reaction. She smiled at him to show him she was happy and he smiled back in relief. Rolling off her carefully, he lay back and put an arm behind his head. Hermione cuddled up to his side and they lay in silence, Draco's cloak thrown over them, and watched the skies._

_--_

'Hermione?'

Hermione looked up. She had been staring out the kitchen window, her thoughts a million miles away. Now Ron was looking at her with some irritation.

'Sorry?'

'I said, are you alright?' Ron repeated, looking annoyed.

'Yes. Yes, I'm fine,' Hermione said unconvincingly, and her eyes again slid out the window. She was gone again. Ron sighed and got up from the table, storming from the room.

A week had now gone by since Draco had left and Hermione had not improved in the slightest. She had barely spoken to words to Ron and he was becoming incredibly frustrated with her. He believed that she was overcome with fear ever since he had told her that the Death Eaters had files on them and he decided that the best thing to do was leave her alone in her misery. He took Sky upstairs and put him to bed before tucking himself in.

Downstairs, Hermione was still staring out the window. She didn't care that Ron was mad at her. She didn't care about him at all. She didn't care about anything. She just wanted Draco to come back to her so that she could apologise for everything she had said and done. She still couldn't comprehend why she had sent him away. She would have lived her life over again a thousand times if she could take it back.

Hermione moaned and buried her head on the table. She couldn't live like this. She couldn't live with herself. He was dead, she just knew it. She had lost him again.

--

_It was the last day of the school year and Hermione stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters searching desperately through the crowd for the one person she cared about more than anything. Harry, Ron and Ginny had already left with the promise that they would see her soon. They had agreed to meet to get their exam results together. Hermione's stomach clenched every time she thought of it. The exams had been easy for her, but as the days went by she was filled with more and more doubt. What if she didn't pass? What if she couldn't become a healer?_

_She still couldn't believe that their days at Hogwarts were over. They had gone by much to quickly for her liking, particularly the last few weeks. She had spent as much time as she could out in the grounds, trying to memorise everything about them. She had been spending more and more time with Draco, as well. She loved him like crazy. Just last night they had sat together by the lake and talked of the future and made love for the last time. _

_It was still incomprehensible to them, but they didn't want to let each other go. So they had made plans for the future. When the Hogwarts Express finished their last journey home from Hogwarts they would meet after their friends had left and Hermione would hand him a note with her address on it. He was going home to say his last goodbyes to his dying mother, then he would come and stay with her. Once his mother was gone, there would be nothing there for him. He hated his father._

_Hermione glanced around anxiously. And there he was, walking casually towards her with a sneer on his face. As he approached he glanced around, and seeing that there was no one nearby who they recognised, his sneer turned to a smile. Hermione passed him a folded piece of parchment and he tucked it inside his robes, winking at her. But she couldn't say goodbye that easily. She flung her arms around his neck and they hugged fiercely._

'_I love you,' she whispered into his ear._

'_I love you more,' he replied. They stepped apart and Hermione's eyes were shining brightly._

'_Promise you'll come soon,' she urged. He smiled at her._

'_I wouldn't dream of being late,' he said. With one last smile, he turned and walked away from her._

_That was the last time she saw him._


	11. Her Baby

**Thank you so much for all the absolutely AMAZING reviews for the last chapter!! I'm so glad that you guys liked it, it was my favourite chapter to write :) And yes, as pippiboo guessed, Hermione did name her boy Sky because she and Draco loved to watch the skies together. And becaues in their world, where they knew they could never really be together, the sky represented the impossible and their dreams - it was limitless and full of possibilities.**

**Now, here's another quite moving chapter (in my opinion at least). I hope you guys like it!**

**--**

Two weeks had now passed since that fateful night and Hermione was barely getting by. The only joy in her life was now Sky and she threw all her energy into taking care of him so that she wouldn't have to think about anything else. She had had the same, never-ending headache for almost a week now and Ginny, who had come to visit several times, was growing extremely worried about her.

'Hermione, I really think you should just pop into St Mungo's,' she insisted as she tucked a blanket tightly around Hermione. She was lying down on the couch, Sky asleep at her side.

'Honestly Ginny, I'm fine. It's just a little tension headache.'

Ginny nodded sympathetically.

'I know what you mean. Our boys are being run off their feet at the moment, what with all this Malfoy whispering going on.' Hermione stiffened and quickly cast her mind around for a change of subject.

'Look at you, worrying about me when you're due any day now! Are you nervous? Excited? I would be a little nervous if I was you, I can remember exactly how I felt before I had Sky. I was as big as you, too, I think. Actually, maybe a little smaller. Sky was a tiny baby. Do you think you'll have a boy or girl? I still don't understand why you refused to let the healers tell you. Although, I did the same. I didn't want to know, you know?'

Hermione said all of this in one breath as Ginny stared at her bemusedly.

'Hermione?'

'What?'

'If this is how much you talk at home, no wonder you have a headache.'

Hermione laughed and closed her eyes. 'I'm just a bit run down at the moment.' She looked up at Ginny sitting across from her and tried to smile but she couldn't quite manage it. She knew she had to cheer up, she knew she couldn't keep going on like this, but it was just too hard at the moment. She needed more time.

'How about I sing you a lullaby?' Ginny suggested innocently. Hermione snorted as she absentmindedly stroked Sky's hair. He mumbled and rolled over.

'Any chance to sing, hey?' Ginny was an incredible singer but her family had become so tired of hearing her all over the house that Ginny now marvelled at any opportunity for an enthusiastic audience. Hermione thought Ginny could be the next Celestina Warbeck if she wanted to.

'Come on, Hermione. Close your eyes…' Ginny's voice was already becoming overpoweringly smooth and sweet. Hermione protested meekly as her eyes drifted shut.

'No, really, I feel terrible. You should be the one lying down and I should be singing to you.'

'No, no, no. We both know you're a terrible singer.'

Hermione half-laughed, half-mumbled as Ginny began to softly sing, the sweetest, most other-worldly lullaby ever imaginable. Not even magic could create something so beautiful. The tune was one Ginny had made herself, something she sang to her stomach when the kicking got particularly rambunctious. Before long, Hermione was snoring gently, Sky cuddled up to her side. Ginny smiled and slowly got to her feet to make her way home by floo. She would go straight to bed when she got home; the kicking was particularly bad today.

As the gentle whooshing of the fireplace carried into Hermione's dreams, she sighed softly and held Sky closer. Even in her dreams, she wanted him with her at all times.

_--_

_Hermione sat on the edge of her plastic chair. She couldn't stop fidgeting. Glancing around, she found that she was surrounded by muggles - some old, some young. All coughing, sneezing or nursing broken wrists or legs. Upon the wall were the types of posters you would expect in a muggle doctor's office, reminding everyone to get their flu shot and to turn their mobiles off._

_Three weeks had gone by since Hermione had made the journey home from Hogwarts. About a week ago she had began to feel strangely sick in the stomach at odd moments. Her mother, convinced she had got a nasty case of food poisoning, had sent her to the doctor. Hermione sighed and was teetering very close to just standing up and leaving when a woman called her name. Huffing in annoyance, Hermione reluctantly followed the woman down the corridor and into her office. She sat down into the chair that the doctor indicated and waited for the her to get her notes in order. After declaring that her name was Dr Allen, she sat back and smiled gently._

'_So, Hermione, how are you feeling?'_

'_Fine. There's nothing wrong with me.'_

'_Your mother said you would say that,' Dr Allen grinned, and Hermione decided begrudgingly that she liked her._

'_Well, it's true. I'm fine. Nothing to report.'_

'_I see…so what is this that your mother said, about you throwing up?'_

'_I just ate some bad chicken, that's all.'_

'_Really?' Dr Allen raised her eyebrows. 'Apart from throwing up, how have you been feeling?'_

'_Look, I don't know! I mean, I've been feeling really bloated and sore all over but that's just because it's summer and my body always takes a while to adjust to the heat. Nothing funny, I'm fine!'_

'_Hmm…' Hermione felt annoyed as Dr Allen leaned forwards to write something in her notes. She hadn't said anything worth writing down, had she?_

'_I wonder if you could tell me, Hermione…when did you last get your period?'_

_Hermione gaped at her for a moment, feeling her face heat up. After spending seven years with two boys for best friends and a mother she had barely seen, Hermione had never discussed her womanly friend with anyone. Anyone! To her, it was a topic as forbidden as discussing your own death._

'_What does that have to do with anything?' she stammered, trying to stall for the inevitable moment when she would have to finally have this conversation at last._

'_I will explain after you answer,' Dr Allen said sneakily. Hermione scowled at her, her cheeks burning._

'_I guess…I…uh, well…maybe six, seven weeks ago.'_

'_Hmm…' again Dr Allen wrote something in her notes and Hermione watched her suspiciously._

'_What does that have to do with anything?' she repeated. Dr Allen shook her head slightly, smiling kindly._

'_I would like to perform a quick examination before we talk,' she said simply. Hermione gulped._

'_What kind of examination?'_

_Fifteen minutes later Hermione was muttering angrily to herself as she pulled her underwear back on. She had never - never - in all her life expected to be subjected to such a thing! The doctor had just invaded her…her….her personal area! Hermione climbed awkwardly back into her shorts, wishing she was back in the wizarding world where they could have performed such a thing with the wave of a wand and no embarrassment whatsoever. When she came around the curtain and sat back down in her chair Dr Allen was watching her closely._

'_What?' Hermione sighed. She didn't care if she sounded rude. She had been forced to endure a lot today. At least, for someone who had been almost completely absent from the muggle world for seven years, she had had to endure a lot of strange, ridiculous procedures and questions._

'_I…I don't know how you are going to take this, Hermione…' Dr Allen suddenly seemed very uncomfortable. Hermione felt a worming feeling beginning in the pit of her stomach._

'_What is it?' she asked croakily. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry._

'_Hermione, you're…well, you're pregnant.'_

_The whole world seemed to come tumbling down around her. The air was suffocating. She couldn't move, she could feel her own fingers on the ends of her hands. All she could feel was the blood rushing to her ears, her own heartbeat so loud it was deafening._

'_What?' she said stupidly. Dr Allen smiled at her gently._

'_You're pregnant. Congratulations…I guess,' she smiled almost apologetically. She stared at her._

'_Pregnant? I - I can't be,' Hermione stammered. She was in shock. She was frozen somewhere between reality and fantasy._

'_I'm sure that if you look back a few weeks ago you would see that yes, you _can _be,' Dr Allen said with a hint of laughter. Hermione felt sick._

'_A few weeks?'_

'_Yes, about three. Think now, dear…'_

_And Hermione thought. Her last night at Hogwarts. She had sat by the lake in the moonlight, the sky swirling lazily about her head. Draco had held her close. He had whispered things that made her shiver. They had kissed. And then their kissing wasn't enough and they were on the soft grass and he was inside her, making the most tender, intimate love to her she could ever have thought possible. _

_Hermione stared at Dr Allen. Words wouldn't come to her yet. She didn't know if she was thrilled…or if she wanted to throw herself out of the second storey window in the corner._

'_Are you sure?' she whispered, hardly daring to breathe. Dr Allen nodded gently._

'_Yes, dear. I'm sure. Are you alright?'_

'_I…I don't know,' Hermione said honestly. She was staring unseeingly at the wall, her hands clutching her stomach tightly._

'_Would you like to call your boyfriend and let him know?' Dr Allen suggested kindly. Hermione stiffened and avoided her gaze._

'_No. No, I don't think that would be possible.'_

'_Oh,' Dr Allen's gentle smile suddenly turned to a look of pity. _

'_Please…please don't tell my mum,' Hermione whispered. She could feel the tears building behind her eyes._

'_Of course not, Hermione. Nothing will leave this room unless you want it to. But I have to say, you're a very young girl. You will need your parent's support if you're going to have a baby. Unless, of course, you're…not going to have it?'_

_Hermione looked at her. Although she hadn't given it a second's thought yet, she knew the answer already._

'_No, of course I'll keep it. Of course I will.'_

'_There's a good girl,' Dr Allen smiled reassuringly. 'Now, we will have a lot to talk about.'_

_A little over an hour later, Hermione left the doctor's office looking slightly red-eyed, leaving a very confused Dr Allen humming gently to herself and wondering who the strange girl had been who had just wiped her of her memory._

_--_

'Hermione? Hermione, wake up!'

Hermione awoke suddenly to find Ron shaking her awake, his voice low and urgent. Sky had disappeared.

'What is it, Ron?' she asked, sitting up and looking around. There was something going on.

'Ginny's gone into labour.'

'Oh!' Hermione jumped to her feet, excitement pulsing through her. She had just been having the most vivid dream about something, but it was already forgotten as she jumped about looking for her shoes.

'Is she at St Mungo's?'

'No,' Ron shook his head looking harassed.

'What! Where is she?' Hermione found her shoes and hopped into them with difficulty. She could barely keep still.

'She's at the Burrow, she says she wants to have it there. Hermione, you've _got_ to come now!'

'Okay,' Hermione grabbed her wand off the table and patted him reassuringly on the back. 'Everything will be fine, Ron. Where's Sky?'

'He's already there, my mum's looking after him. Come on,_ come on!_'

And with that the two of them jumped into the green flames already alight in the fireplace and found themselves whooshing off to the house where they had spent half of their childhood summers.

'Alright, I'm here!' Hermione called briskly as she marched upstairs and burst into Ginny's old bedroom. Ginny was lying quite peacefully in the bed with a large collection of pillows behind her. Harry was crouching beside her, looking in the act of begging her to go to the hospital.

'Hermione, dear, quick!' Mrs Weasley called from the armchair in the corner. Sky was sitting alert on her lap, looking around with interest at the chaos before him. 'You've got to convince her to go to St Mungo's!'

'Mum, give it a rest,' Ginny said, rolling her eyes. 'I want to have it here.'

'Ginny, she's right, you know,' Hermione said gently, moving forwards and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. She gave him a meaningful look and he moved back slightly to let her nearer to Ginny.

'I can deliver it for you but I haven't been a healer for a little while,' Hermione said warningly. Ginny laughed, but it quickly turned into a cry of pain.

'Ginny!' Harry started forwards, but Hermione held him back and pulled out her wand. She muttered a series of soft incantations, tracing the tip over Ginny's stomach, and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Ahh, that feels better. See, Hermione. You would never forget a spell,' she grinned. Hermione scowled at her.

'Fine, I'll do it,' she said finally.

'Oh, thank Merlin we have you, Hermione!' Mrs Weasley cried, looking close to tears. Ginny gave Hermione a fleeting look that very clearly said _Get my mother out of here._

'Uh…Molly, I think I would prefer if Sky didn't witness this,' Hermione said firmly.

'Of course, dear. I'll take him downstairs and he can help me bake a cake in celebration of the baby!' Mrs Weasley bustled off with Sky, who looked sulkily over her shoulder as he was carried from the room. Hermione looked around at Harry and Ron, who were both as white as a sheet and looking at her helplessly.

'And, excuse me, but I don't want my _brother _here for this either!' Ginny said hotly. Ron looked immensely relieved to be excused and practically ran from the room, probably to throw up in the bathroom next door. Hermione rolled up her sleeves and tried to make Ginny more comfortable as Harry held her hand, still pleading with her to let him call more healers in.

'Please, Ginny! Something could go wrong!'

'Harry, I've told you a thousand times,' Ginny said soothingly, 'Nothing will go wrong!'

Hermione again marvelled at Ginny's incredible ability to look after others when she herself was the one in need of the most attention.

'You can't be sure though,' Harry said desperately.

'Honey, I am sorry but the war has made you a right old cynical thing!' Ginny said fondly, tilting her head to the side to look at him. But Harry still looked nervous as he bit his lip and rounded on Hermione for backup.

'Harry, don't worry. Do you really think I would let something happen to either of them?' Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him.

'I - I…no, of course not, Hermione!' Harry stammered, looking flabbergasted now that both women had turned against him. Hermione laughed.

'I'm just joking, Harry. Now come on, get out of the way. She's almost ready.'

Harry zipped over to the chair that Mrs Weasley had recently vacated and sat with his leg jingling annoyingly, his wand held tightly in his hand. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and blew him a kiss.

'I hope you're not as much a stress-head as your daddy,' Ginny murmured to her stomach, rubbing it gently. Harry scowled at her. Hermione put her hand expertly on Ginny's lower abdomen and held her wand tip on top of her hand. It began to glow gently and Ginny gasped.

'Does that mean…?'

'Yes, it's time,' Hermione said. She was trying to remain calm but her voice shook. She had only delivered a baby once before, and that had been in St Mungo's with a whole team around her. She knew she could do it. But Harry's nerves were grating upon her own.

As calmly as she could, Hermione propped Ginny's legs up on the sides of the bed and used her wand to cast a particularly useful spell that she had learnt at the hospital. Ginny floated several inches off the bed, magically held in place. Harry let out a yell but Hermione shushed him quickly.

'Don't worry! This is to make it easier for the baby to come out, and it will be much more comfortable for Ginny.'

'This is great!' Ginny panted, bobbing up and down slightly. Although she was trying hard to smile it was quickly becoming a grimace and her face was turning red. Hermione took a look under her nightgown and gulped.

'I think it's almost ready. Can you feel anything?' she asked nervously. Ginny nodded.

'The pain's coming back!' she gasped, clutching her stomach.

'I'm sorry, Gin. There's nothing more I can do for it,' Hermione glanced at Harry, and he got up and moved forwards to take Ginny's hand.

'Squeeze,' he commanded, and Ginny clutched his fingers so tightly he looked about ready to scream himself. Hermione took another look and yelped excitedly.

'I can see the head! You need to start pushing harder, Ginny!'

With Harry next to her panting just as heavily as she was, Ginny began to push as hard as she could. There were tears forming in her eyes, and Hermione was struggling to remain unemotional herself. She had to do this and she had to work quickly.

'It's coming, Gin! Come on, keep going!' she cried. Ginny was now groaning loudly and whimpering from the pain, but pushing determinedly. Hermione used her wand to create a large soft cushion for the baby to come out onto. With another very tricky little wave, Hermione used a particularly difficult slippery charm to make Ginny's job easier for her. With one final scream and push, the baby slid easily out and Hermione caught it with her cushion.

'It's a boy!' she cried excitedly, holding him gently in her arms. He was crying softly, a small tuft of red hair just visible on his head.

'A boy!' Harry yelped as Ginny flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.

'Harry, come and cut the cord,' Hermione showed him how to do it with his wand and Harry did so, tears flowing down his face. Hermione handed the baby to him as she used her wand to clean him carefully. With one wave he was spotless and beautiful.

'Say hello to your baby, Gin,' Harry whispered hoarsely, putting him gently into Ginny's arms. She stared down at him, unable to speak, crying in happiness.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Hermione said quietly. She could feel tears forming in her own eyes.

'No, stay!' Harry said, pulling her into a rib-breaking hug. He didn't let go for a long time, and when Hermione finally moved away the tears were pouring down her face. There was a gentle knock at the door and Ron came back in, followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley, the latter still holding Sky.

'Oh, my goodness!' Mrs Weasley whispered as she moved forwards to see the tiny baby.

'It's a boy!' Harry announced to the room. Everybody cheered and Ron hugged him tightly, still looking shaky. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and then looked down at his nephew before moving to stand with Hermione. He put an arm around her and Hermione buried her face in his shoulder as Mr and Mrs Weasley surrounded the bed, cooing over the baby and hugging everybody.

'Look, Sky!' Mrs Weasley cooed, putting Sky carefully down next to Ginny on the bed. Sky peered at the baby curiously and giggled delightedly.

'Baby boy!' he said. Ginny smiled at him and let him give the baby a great big kiss on the forehead before Mrs Weasley picked him up again.

'Oh, Hermione!' Mr Weasley cried, pulling her into a tight hug. 'Thank you so much!'

'It was nothing,' Hermione whispered painfully. Everybody beamed at her and Ginny held the baby out to her.

'Hold him, Hermione.'

'No, no, you should hold him!' Hermione insisted, but the baby was already being pushed into her arms. She didn't want to look at it. After taking one deep breath, she looked down at the baby. He was tiny and pale and perfect. His eyes were closed and he had stopped crying. He was so beautiful it hurt.

'What should we name him, Hermione?' Harry asked her. She looked up at him in astonishment.

'Don't ask me!' she said hastily, handing him back to his father. He took him happily and kissed him on his tiny little nose.

'I was thinking…' Ginny started, looking at Harry hesitantly. 'I was thinking…Sirius.'

There was a moment's silence as everybody thought about this. A fresh wave of tears broke through Harry's face.

'It's perfect,' he murmured. 'Sirius.'

Sirius gently began to cry and everyone looked on in open-mouthed wonder at the miracle that had been produced before them.

'The baby's hungry,' Sky suddenly announced. Everyone stared at him and he giggled.

'He's right!' Ginny whispered. Slowly and reluctantly, everybody filed out of the room to give Ginny and Harry some privacy. Hermione tried to leave but Ginny called her back.

'Can you show me what to do?' she asked nervously. Hermione nodded, unable to speak, and moved forwards to show Ginny how to feed Sirius.

'He's so gorgeous,' Ginny whispered as she stared down at him adoringly. 'And he has your eyes, Harry!'

'He does,' Harry said, grinning broadly. He looked to Hermione and again held out his arms for her. She hugged him tightly, still silent.

'How can we ever thank you?' Harry mumbled, suddenly sounding close to tears again.

'You don't need to, honestly,' Hermione muttered uncomfortably.

'Are you kidding, Hermione? Without your magic I would have been killing myself from the pain!' Ginny exclaimed, shivering at the fresh memories.

'It was nothing,' Hermione whispered. She stepped away from Harry and looked everywhere but at the beautiful little baby in Ginny's arms.

'Hermione, are you okay?' Harry suddenly asked, looking at her with concern.

'What? Oh, yes, I'm fine! I'm…' Hermione trailed off. They weren't listening. Hermione knew it was time for her to leave them alone. Quickly and silently she left the room and made her way downstairs. Everybody was sitting around the kitchen table, laughing and chatting excitedly. When Hermione entered Sky toddled towards her and she picked him up, burying her face in his neck.

'Hermione, have some cake!' Mrs Weasley cried, already cutting her a giant slab of the blue-iced masterpiece.

'Oh, no, I'm fine, thank you,' Hermione stammered.

'You're looking a bit peaky, dear,' Mrs Weasley moved towards her to feel her forehead but Hermione ducked away quickly.

'I'm a bit tired,' she announced loudly to the room at large. 'I might whip off home for a while and take a nap.'

Ron nodded sympathetically and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'You did amazingly today,' he whispered so only she could hear. She smiled at him warily. She had to get out of there.

'Would you mind taking Sky?' she handed him gently to Ron and kissed him goodbye. After waving to everybody, Hermione practically ran from the room and into the lounge, where she could floo home in peace.

As soon as Hermione was home she stumbled outside and collapsed into the soft, fresh grass. And then the real tears came. She couldn't hold them in. They were so powerful, so strong, that Hermione bent forwards and violently threw up onto the ground.

Today had been too much for her to handle. Seeing the baby boy…seeing Ginny and Harry together…it all reminded her too much of Sky's birth. And that was something that was still too painful to think about. She had been so alone then. In the hospital bed, surrounded by healers. Her friends and family had been there…but not the one person she wanted to be. Seeing that baby boy being born with both of his parents standing there, ready to love him with all their heart, made Hermione hate herself for not giving Sky the same thing. It made her hate Ginny for being so blessed. It made her hate that beautiful little baby that she had delivered, because it was the luckiest baby in the world.

The memories were too strong today. Being in that room had been like reliving the birth of her baby. Her baby…who had no father. Who would suffer forever without even knowing it. How Hermione had cried that day. Nobody had known that most of her tears hadn't been from happiness…but from sorrow. Loss. Regret. Fear. Anger. Everything. It was all too much.

Hermione didn't take a nap like she had said she would. She did not move from the grass all afternoon. She did not return to the Burrow to celebrate that night despite the owl that Ron sent asking her to come back as soon as she woke up. As Hermione sat and stared into space, the sun slowly began to set in the distance and darkness took her over once more.

--

**Aww little Sirius :) What did you guys think? I'll try to get the next chapter up a little faster because I know you're all waiting for you-know-who to come back...question is...will he be able to? Or has he been captured or worse...dead?? You'll have to wait and see!**


	12. His Return

**Hi everyone, here's the next chappy finally! Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy lately with school...**

**Now I won't delay you any more...this is a very exciting chapter!! Please enjoy and let me know what you think**

**--**

Over the following days the Weasley family was in a world of complete bliss. The war had momentarily been forgotten, and even Ron had stopped fretting about Malfoy. The birth of Sirius was just what they had all needed to take their minds off the cold, sad truths of the world just for a little while. Harry and Ginny were thrilled, Sirius was healthy and as cute as ever, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were over the moon at the newest addition to their already huge family.

The only person who wasn't happy was Hermione. She had sunken even deeper into her stupor following the birth of Sirius and as much as she tried to hide it, everyone was starting to notice something was wrong with her. While Ron and Harry had taken a few days off work in celebration, Hermione and Ron had been invited to stay at the Burrow for several days as the entire family gathered to welcome Sirius. But Hermione had refused her invitation, claiming sickness, and Ron had barely been home. This suited Hermione fine. She didn't want to talk to him - or anyone, for that matter. She was now free to wallow in her own mess of a life in peace. She missed Sky, but she was glad Ron had taken him. She was in no state to look after a child, and if she had been put in charge of him the guilt probably would have pushed her right over the edge of sanity.

For the fourth day in a row Hermione lay in bed, unmoving and unseeing. Ron hadn't been home since the night of Sirius' birth, but he had quickly discovered Hermione's depressed state and hadn't returned. Hermione was thankful for this at least - she had been afraid he would force her into something she didn't want to do, like celebrate…or have sex. He had certainly been hinting over the last few months that seeing Ginny pregnant made him want another baby. Hermione had been nervous the other night when he came home, but he hadn't tried anything. She had barely spoken a word to him, and Ron seemed to interpret this as just a general overload of emotions. Evidently, he had informed his family that Hermione was suffering from the flu. But it wasn't the flu. It was something much more serious than that.

It was already well into the afternoon before Hermione finally got up to go to the toilet. She forced herself into the steaming shower and ridded herself of several days worth of grime. Once she was sparkling clean, Hermione made herself walk downstairs and into the kitchen for some food. She hadn't been eating much over the last few weeks, and several people (particularly Mrs Weasley) had commented that she was looking a little on the thin side. So Hermione sluggishly forced a sandwich down her throat and went back to bed so that sleep could claim her again.

--

_Hermione was adrift. It had been a week since she had found out about her pregnancy but she was still in shock. Things like this weren't meant to happen to nice girls like her. She hadn't told her parents…her father would have a heart attack. It wouldn't be so bad in the wizarding world - traditionally, witches and wizards began their families at much earlier ages. While she would still be on the young end, this was becoming normal in light of the war. But it would never be okay to her parents. They had always been very conservative and her mother had told her that she should wait until she was married to have sex. Hermione was ashamed, angry, scared…but kind of happy._

_She had been forced to accept by now that he wasn't coming back. She couldn't get over him, but she knew that she couldn't mope around forever. She felt like she was carrying a part of him around with her all the time and that thought was somewhat of a comfort to her. Even if he had been pretending the whole time, even if he had never truly loved her…the baby inside her was a reminder that she had once felt loved and needed. And maybe she could again some day._

_Hermione was searching for a nice little apartment somewhere, preferably in London so she could be close to St Mungo's. Her healer training would be starting shortly, and as much as it was hard to leave her parents again, Hermione would be relieved to be alone at last. She wouldn't have to hide her pregnancy and worry about her mother breathing down her back every second. Hermione had managed to get by by informing her mother that she had just had a mild case of gastro, but as the throwing up continued it was becoming increasingly harder to lie. Hermione just had to get away._

_It was that day, when Hermione was touring London by foot in search of the perfect apartment, that she had come across Ron for the first time that summer. She had just found the most beautiful little place situated not far from Diagon Ally when he had appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk beside her._

_'Ron!' Hermione jumped, clutching her chest. 'You scared me!'_

_'Sorry,' Ron said, looking sheepish. He seemed nervous about something and his feet couldn't stay still._

_'What are you doing here?' Hermione sighed. She was still sore at him for the way he had acted towards her over the last few months. Ron took a deep breath and looked at the apartment they were standing in front of._

_'I…I've been waiting for you.' Hermione raised her eyebrows._

_'Here? How did you know I'd be here?' she asked suspiciously. Ron grinned._

_'I knew you were searching for a place in the area. I checked every available apartment out and this was the cleanest of the bunch. Thus, this is where you would be.'_

_Hermione blushed slightly but couldn't help but laugh._

_'Very true. So…why are you waiting for me?' Again Ron took a long time before he replied._

_'Hermione. I…I wanted to apologise,' he said finally. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side._

_'Whatever for?' she said. Ron seemed to miss the sarcasm in her voice._

_'You know…'_

_'Go on.'_

_'Hermione, look. I know I've been a complete ass over the last few months, but…there's a really really good explanation for it!' Ron said pleadingly._

_'I'd love to hear it,' Hermione said coldly. Ron sighed._

_'Isn't it obvious? Don't you know why I've been practically ignoring you?'_

_'Uh…because you don't like me anymore?' Hermione guessed, searching his face in confusion. He seemed incredibly flustered and his face matched his hair brilliantly._

_'No, Hermione!' Ron ran his fingers through his hair. 'It's because…I like you too much.'_

_Hermione stared at him._

_'What?' she said stupidly. Ron stammered for a while before managing to get the words out._

_'You - you see…after I read your letter it was like a dream come true for me. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. And then finally you liked me back. It was meant to be the perfect moment, but then I went and screwed it up by getting all freaked out. I got scared, okay? You're too good for me, Hermione! I'd rather lose you as a friend than break your heart. I love you, Hermione, and I always have.'_

_Hermione was speechless. Her stomach was fluttering like crazy and her eyes felt suddenly wet. What he said was so…stupid that only Ron could come up with it. And it was just that stupid that it made sense. For a minute that seemed to last forever a million thoughts went through Hermione's head._

_If he had told her this a few months ago she would have been on top of the world. It was the only thing she had ever wanted to hear from him - that he loved her like she loved him. Or at least…she had thought she'd loved him. Now she knew that there was only one man she would ever love…but that could never be, and she had to accept that. She couldn't spend her entire life wishing for what could have been. And when people found out what she had done, she would be completely exiled from her friends. He was the enemy. A Death Eater's son, and probably one himself. It just wasn't allowed. And he was gone forever, anyway._

_But Ron…Ron was allowed. Ron was definitely allowed. She loved him like a friend…could she ever love him as anything more? Maybe. And he loved her. Wasn't that more important? And she had a baby on the way. She had to think about the baby. If anyone ever knew whose it was, Hermione shivered to think what could happen. And here was Ron, telling her that he loved her. It was…perfect._

_'Ron. I…I love you, too,' Hermione whispered. Ron's face, which had been anxiously waiting her reply, lit up beautifully. Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him._

_'Oh, Hermione!' he said, and then he pulled her towards him to kiss her. It was a nice kiss. But Hermione felt nothing. When they pulled apart she smiled at him, and it was sincere. _

_'I really do love you,' she whispered. It was true. Maybe just not in the way she should._

_'Hermione,' Ron hesitated, 'Oh, screw it. I know I should wait for this, but I just can't. Hermione…will you marry me?'_

_And suddenly he was down on one knee, a stunning diamond ring held out in his hand. Hermione gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. She was in shock - but a good shock._

_'Oh, Ron! It's beautiful!' she cried. Ron stood up, feeling stupid as he suddenly realised that quite a few muggles passing by were staring._

_'It's not much,' he mumbled. 'You deserve better.'_

_'No, it's perfect,' Hermione beamed at him. It was perfect._

_'Well, you can't have it yet,' Ron grinned at her, putting the ring back in his pocket._

_'What!' Hermione hit him on the arm. 'Why not?'_

_'Because,' he chuckled as he slipped his arm around her waist, 'I want to do it properly in front of everyone. And not quite yet. I want them to know we're together, first.'_

_This made sense to Hermione so she nodded. Her head felt light but at the same time she felt as if she was filled with lead. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She was lost. She needed someone to look after her. She was alone and she needed company. But also…her baby needed a future. Her baby needed a father, and for that to be possible she had to make sacrifices. She knew what she had to do. Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Ron's hand tightly._

_'Ron,' she purred into his ear, pulling him back towards the empty apartment they had began to walk away from. 'There's something I want to show you…'_

--

_They were married two months later. It was a small wedding held at Hermione's house. The garden was fixed up beautifully courtesy of Mrs Weasley, who had also made the biggest wedding cake Hermione had ever seen. She wore her grandmother's dress, which was a simple white, flowy number that was perfect for hiding her baby bump, which was just noticeable on her tiny frame. Only Ron knew she was pregnant - he had been completely in shock when she had told him, much like she had been herself. But after he had gotten over it he was over the moon. He was already discussing baby names and talking to it, which Hermione couldn't decided if she found irritating or endearing._

_They were going to tell their parents in a few weeks, to keep up the appearance to Hermione's parents that she had indeed remained virginal until her wedding night. Ron was fine with this, as he seemed somewhat afraid of Mr Granger's reaction. His own parents would be as happy as he was, Ron had already assured her. Hermione couldn't wait to tell everyone. It was so frustrating keeping it a secret. But she guessed she would have to get used to having secrets._

_Her parents took it better than she would have thought. They seemed to completely agree with the rest of the wizarding world, and thought that the sooner they started a family, the happier they would be. They even bought the two of them a house - a lovely little cottage out in the countryside. It was terribly secluded, surrounded by empty fields of long, unkempt grass. But for such well-known people as themselves, Hermione and Ron needed the privacy and the seclusion. The place was crawling with spells and enchantments to keep them from being found from the moment they moved in. Only their closest friends could find them._

_Sky was born on the 29th of February. The timing was perfect for Hermione, although her parents didn't quite seem to believe the lies she told them about witches having shorter pregnancies than other women. But it didn't matter anymore. They were a family now. The day he was born Hermione was wrought with happiness. Surrounded by her Ron, Ginny, Harry, her parents and Mr and Mrs Weasley, the healer had announced happily that it was a healthy baby boy. The tiny St Mungo's room had been filled with roars of joy and more than one person had been completely overcome with emotion._

_'Do you have a name yet?' Ginny asked them eagerly. Ron smiled._

_'Well, we were thinking -'_

_'Sky.' Hermione interrupted. Everyone stared at her. 'His name is Sky.'_

_Ron smiled. 'I like it,' he grinned, kissing her on the forehead. _

_As everyone congratulated him and popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate, Sky began to cry softly. Hermione joined him. Today more than ever she missed the man that she knew she could never see again. It was almost too much for her. But the baby was beautiful and she had him to love now. She would put her heart and soul into raising him properly, into keeping him out of the war, into making sure he didn't turn out like his father. She hadn't heard a word from him since he had disappeared. It was being reported that he was responsible for the recent landslide in Asia that had killed hundreds and hundreds of muggles. But she couldn't believe it. If she did, she thought she would lose her mind completely._

_Hermione let the tears fall down her face as she stared down at the tiny baby in her arms. He had a smattering of light brown hair and beautiful, pale skin. The first time he opened his eyes Hermione gasped._

_He looked just like his father._

--

That night Hermione awoke feeling more terrible than ever. She had just had the most horrible nightmare about Sky. It was the day he had been born…but something was wrong. She had been completely alone, no one to look after either of them. Hermione shivered as she got out of bed. It was dark outside the window. She must have been asleep for a long time.

There was a sudden cough from behind her and Hermione whipped around to find the room empty.

'Over here!' said a croaky voice. Hermione looked down to see a note on Ron's side of the bed, sitting primly on his pillow. It poked it's tongue out at her and Hermione scowled as she bent down to pick it up. It became lifeless in her hands and Hermione tore it open to find Ron's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_Sirius is doing great. Ginny too. We all miss you, especially Sky. If you're feeling up to it, maybe tonight you could pop in. I think Ginny's feeling a bit overwhelmed and could really do with some help. Mum says hello and she thinks that it will help your flu if -_

Hermione scrunched up the note and dropped it on the floor. She didn't need to read the rest. As she made her way downstairs she pushed her guilt into the back of her mind. She was abandoning her baby and her friend who needed her now more than ever. But she just couldn't. She just couldn't pull herself out of this…it was still too fresh.

Hermione made herself a cup of tea and sat before the fire, staring at it unblinkingly. It just wasn't fair. She had been handed the opportunity she'd always wanted - to have Draco back in her arms, finally. And she had blown it. She had told him to go away and never come back, and that's exactly what he'd done. She would never see him again, and this time she knew this for sure. She had somehow never managed to give up hope of seeing him again, but now…never.

She felt like such a fool. He had poured his heart out to her and told her everything she ever wanted to hear. And she had dismissed him like a naughty child. She had denied him the chance to get to know his own son. She had pushed away the only man she ever loved. It was her fault and her fault only. He was probably out there right now, lying in a ditch somewhere. Or in a forest. Cold. Bleeding. Dead.

Hermione shuddered. You can't think like that, she told herself quickly. She would destroy herself if she kept going along that vein of thought. So instead, Hermione forced herself to her feet and went back into the kitchen. After leaving her dirty cup in the sink, she hesitantly made her way over to the door and pushed it open. It creaked ominously as the late breeze hit her. Staring out into the deserted garden, Hermione felt chilled to the bone. She had tried so hard not to come back here since that night. It hurt too much. But if she was ever going to get better she would have to face her fears. And right now, her fear was the emptiness before her.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stepped outside and before she could change her mind, shut the door forcefully behind her. Without looking around, Hermione took several determined strides forwards and stopped.

This isn't so bad, she thought. She waited for the pain to hit her. It didn't, not yet. So she walked on. As she got closer to the gate she stopped. Something was happening.

She could see him. She could see his back, walking out that gate and into the darkness beyond.

Hermione sank to her knees. There it was. All that pain. She hated him for leaving her. She hated him for leaving her again. She hated herself for not running after him. She hated Ron for robbing her of her bravery. She hated Ginny for having the happiness she didn't. She hated Harry for being such a good person. She hated little baby Sirius for not knowing how lucky he was. She hated everyone and everything.

But she didn't. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for the way her life had turned out. It was all because of her own mistakes, and that was that. As the tears began to form, Hermione cried out to the silent night. She cried out for her sanity, she cried out for her future…but most of all she cried out for Draco.

And suddenly, as if by some miracle, Hermione suddenly sensed somebody behind her. She got to her feet and turned slowly, hardly daring to believe that maybe just this once, someone had heard her pleas and answered. She turned around and saw something that made her heart stop.

Somebody was standing in the distance. The darkness made it impossible to see who, but by their frame it was much too large to be a woman. They were tall and broad, but something about the way they were standing was reminiscent of defeat, complete and utter defeat. Hermione stared, and they did not move. They simply stood and stared back at her. A cloud shifted in the sky and a sudden patch of moonlight seemed to fill the field with a brilliant light. As his face was lit up, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was him. He had come back for her. And that's when she knew.

Without thinking, without stopping, Hermione started forwards. At the same time, Draco moved towards her. Their eyes never left each other's face as the distance between them closed faster and faster. Nothing else existed except that field and the grass beneath their feet and their eyes on each other.

And then she was in his arms and Draco was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. It was a kiss full of three years worth of passion, and at that moment nothing Hermione ever could have said would ever have managed to convey what she was feeling better than her lips upon his. No words were needed. Not anymore.

Draco picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the house, their lips never breaking apart as they continued their wild dance of passion with one another. When they reached the door he kicked it open with one powerful boot and carried her unseeingly through the kitchen and up the stairs. As he walked Hermione pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. When they reached the landing Draco carried her down the hall and into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind them, they collapsed together onto the bed. Without a word they kissed even more desperately, their yearning for one another barely containable after so many years apart.

Draco's strong, rough lips attacked Hermione's soft mouth, drawing a low moan from the back of her throat. Slowly, he made his way down her face and onto her neck as his fingers worked at unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione made a noise of impatience and tugged it off, lying back with her eyes closed as Draco kissed his way down her chest. His hands slipped behind her back and undid her bra and Hermione arched her back to let him pull it off. Draco's breath seemed to catch in his throat as his mouth made its way towards her hardened nipple, sucking on it gently. Hermione moaned and pulled him closer, seeking out his mouth again. Draco cupped her breasts in his hands eagerly as they kissed more fiercely. Hermione's hands clutched at his arms and explored his chest before snaking down to his trousers. Her fingers working furiously, Hermione ripped his belt away and Draco shrugged out of his trousers, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process. He reached down and slowly pulled her pants down her thighs until Hermione kicked them off impatiently. Not wanting to wait any longer, she slipped her underwear off as Draco did the same. He climbed gently between her legs and Hermione was already panting heavily in anticipation.

As he slid inside of her, both of them let out a long sigh of satisfaction. Neither took their eyes off each other as Draco slowly began to work himself inside of her and out again, taking his time with every thrust. Hermione moaned and held him closer as they kissed hungrily.

'You came back to me!' Hermione gasped between desperate kisses.

'I couldn't stay away,' Draco replied huskily, still plunging in and out of her.

'I love you more than anything, Draco,' Hermione whispered.

'I never should have left you,' Draco whispered back, his lips tasting her neck. Hermione moaned and spread her legs further apart to allow him deeper entry.

'You feel just as I remember,' Draco groaned against her neck. As his manhood reached depths inside her she'd never felt before Hermione let out a low whimper, her eyes rolling back in her head.

'I've thought about you every day for the last three years,' Draco grunted. Hermione couldn't reply as she was whining gently in the back of her throat.

'I never want to let you go again,' Draco whispered, taking her mouth again with his own.

'Faster, Draco!' Hermione whimpered, her hips rising up to meet his and being forced back down with every powerful thrust. Draco obeyed and as his thrusts became faster Hermione began to tingle all over. It felt so good to have him inside of her again - nothing else compared to this. The way he fit inside of her felt more perfect than anything else. The way his strong body covered hers so easily made her feel so safe. The way their hot, feverish skin seemed to burn at one another's touch was all she needed to know they were right for each other.

'Promise you'll never leave me again!' Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as he let out a low grunt, his movements becoming faster and more urgent.

'I promise!' he groaned. He placed his hands behind her knees to force her legs further apart and Hermione let out a wail of pleasure as his manhood began to stroke against her most tender flesh.

'Draco,' Hermione moaned, her hands raking down his back. She did not need to tell him that she was coming - he could tell by the low whine in her voice. As her insides began to tighten around him, Draco gritted his teeth. With Hermione whimpering in his ear, they finally climaxed together and Draco filled her completely just as he had all those years ago.

Slowly, both of them breathing raggedly, they became still. Draco didn't move from inside her and they looked at each other shakily. Draco's arms were around her back and resting on her shoulders as Hermione's did the same - they couldn't have been any closer at that second. They kissed again, slowly and tenderly, and then Draco gently rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Hermione snuggled up to his side, smiling properly for the first time in weeks.

'I love you so much,' Draco whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered and squeezed his hand. Then the two of them were silent as they stared out of the window in front of them. The sky was dark and beautiful.

--

**I love love love this story, it's the nicest of my stories by far to write. The next chapter won't be up for a while because I have exams coming up, but please keep up your lovely reviews because I love hearing what you think. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Are you happy Draco's back? I'm sure you all knew he would be because what's a story without Draco?? Sorry for my death comment about him last chapter, couldn't resist...**

**Anyway, please let me know your thoughts :)**


	13. Their Plan

**First of all, I know it's been SOOOOOOO long since I updated this story compared to my others, so sorry about that! I've definitely been concentrating on my other two lately - go check them out if you haven't already: _It's Just Me _and _I'm A Slave For You, _both Dramoines.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you'll be happy to see that i've updated! Since it's been so long I'll just do a really quick recap of what's happened so far...**

**Hermione and Draco were in love in school and planned to run away together when they finished but Draco never showed up because he got caught up with the Death Eaters and has been on the run ever since because everyone thinks he's a murderer. Meanwhile Hermione's son is really Draco's, and she tells him this but then asks him to leave because she doesn't want to run away and ruin Sky's life. But Draco has returned and they share a very passionate night together ;). But now they have the problem of Ron...how will they get rid of him? Will they be able to clear Draco's name? Read on and find out...**

--

As the warm morning sun fell across her face Hermione stirred quietly. With a smile already playing about her lips, she rolled over to take in the sight beside her - only to find the bed empty. She sat bolt upright, pulling the sheet with her.

'Draco?' Hermione called, looking around for him. There was no answer.

'Draco?' Hermione called again, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She didn't want to think that he had left her again, not after last night. He'd promised never to leave her again.

Hermione shot out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her body as she headed for the door. She crept out into the hallway and relief flooded through her as she saw that Sky's bedroom door was open. Quietly, she tiptoed down the hall and into the room. Draco stood in his boxers with his back to her, staring at the pictures on the walls. A laughing and smiling Sky stared back at him. As though sensing her presence, Draco suddenly turned and grinned at her.

'He looks just like me,' he said hoarsely. Hermione wondered if he was close to tears. She smiled at him as she moved forwards to wrap her arms around his waist.

'I know,' she sighed. 'You have no idea how hard it was, looking into his face every day and seeing you staring back at me.'

Draco laughed softly as he stroked her hair and pulled her closer. 'I'm sorry you had to see that,' he whispered.

'Don't be,' Hermione leaned back to look into his face. 'It was the only thing of you I had left.'

'Oh, Hermione,' Draco murmured, pulling her face to his. Hermione sighed as their lips met, feeling as though she would melt in her own happiness. If the room had burst into flames they wouldn't have noticed as they held each other close. When they could finally pull apart, Hermione rested her head against Draco's chest and they both stood in silence as they watched the photos across the wall.

'I thought…I thought maybe you'd left,' Hermione said quietly. Draco squeezed her quickly.

'Never,' he breathed. Hermione sighed in content as they fell silent again. They watched Sky take his first steps, then in the next picture as he chased a terrified snake around the garden. Hermione suddenly thought of something and laughed.

'I guess it made sense all along - why he loves snakes so much.'

'Why?' Draco smiled, anticipating her answer. Hermione moved forwards to examine the picture with the snake and laughed again.

'Because he's your son, silly. Slytherin at heart.' Draco chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

'I should probably apologise for all of his bad habits then…but to be honest I kind of like it,' he grinned as Hermione swotted him playfully.

'I guess I knew it all along,' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'I just didn't want to admit it.'

'So you don't think he's evil anymore?' Malfoy smirked as Hermione scowled at him.

'Well…he _is _your son, after all,' she said mockingly.

'Right, that's it,' Draco tried to keep a straight face as he picked her up with ease and swung her over his shoulder. Hermione squealed all the way as Draco carried her back to the bedroom and placed her gently down onto the bed. Before Hermione could stop him he was tickling her with skilled fingers and she was shrieking in unbearable agony, squirming beneath him.

'Draco, stop!' she screamed through her laughter, trying to ward off a fresh attack to her side.

'Not a chance,' Draco grinned, pinning her down with ease.

'Please Draco!' Hermione panted, barely able to breathe. Slowly Draco's fingers slowed into a gentle stroking rhythm and suddenly Hermione's breath was uneven for a whole other reason.

'I love it when you beg,' he whispered into her ear, his own breath ragged. Hermione closed her eyes as he slowly pulled the sheet away from her body.

'Please, Draco,' she murmured against his neck, planting tiny kisses across his burning skin. 'Please make love to me again.'

He didn't need any more persuasion as he slipped his boxers off and parted her legs with one of his knees. He smirked at her as he kissed his way down her chest and lingered on her stomach, and Hermione's heart thudded at the sight of her favourite look in the world. She'd missed that smirk so much. Draco's tongue swirled around her hip bone and Hermione arched her back eagerly.

'Now, Draco,' she whimpered, reaching for his face. Draco shook his head as he moved out of her reach, hovering above her. As his manhood rubbed against her Hermione moaned and gripped his waist, pulling him closer. 'Please!'

'I want to hear you say it again,' Draco commanded from above her, teasing her with the tip of his cock.

'Please!' Hermione whined, arching her back to him again. Draco shook his head.

'No, Hermione. Tell me you really love me,' he ordered, positioning himself right at her entrance.

'I love you, Draco. So much,' Hermione whispered, her nails gripping him tight. Satisfied, Draco slowly began to slide into her. Hermione gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, but he stopped suddenly as he lowered his body on top of hers.

'Tell me you want me to stay,' he whispered huskily into her ear, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin.

'I want you to stay forever,' Hermione said obediently, raising her hips to meet his. Smiling, Draco slid a little further inside her, groaning as her tight walls hugged him closely.

'And tell me that you forgive me for everything,' he breathed.

'Draco, I forgive you! I forgive everything! _Please_ make love to me!' Hermione moaned, sounding on the verge of tears in her urgency.

Draco finally fulfilled her request and in one fluid movement he was deep inside her, thrusting gently and kissing her neck. A deep whining was already beginning in Hermione's throat as she searched eagerly for his lips. She kissed him hungrily and Draco growled softly at the building cries of pleasure escaping from her throat. His speed increased as Hermione's warm insides suffocated his manhood, making it impossible for him to hold on much longer.

'I'm going to fill you,' he groaned against her lips, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

'Yes!' Hermione gasped, her thighs gripping him harder.

As his body went rigid above her Hermione let out a low moan of pleasure and quickly bit her lip to keep in the scream that threatened to escape as she climaxed violently, her entire body shaking beneath him. Draco's lips were attached to her neck, his breathing uneven as he came inside her, filling her just as he'd promised. As his movements slowed and Hermione's body relaxed he gently rolled off her and Hermione instantly moved to his side to lie against his chest. They were silent for a long time as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

'Why do you do that?' Draco said finally, kissing her softly on top of her head.

'Do what?' Hermione asked, moving her head to look up at him.

'Stop yourself from screaming,' Draco replied, watching her expression. Hermione frowned slightly.

'I'm…not sure. I guess I…I haven't…you know…for a really long time,' she said finally. Draco's eyes clouded over and she suddenly realised that she probably shouldn't have said that as it would undoubtedly draw his attention back to the very unfortunate fact that she had a husband.

'So he never makes you come?' Draco asked coldly. Hermione shivered at the sudden change in his voice and his blunt tone. She didn't have to answer - he already knew. Suddenly he sighed and moved his arm from around her back, sliding away from her.

'Draco, what's wrong?' Hermione asked, suddenly fearful. Draco didn't answer as he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed, resting his head in his hands. The vivid red scar on his back stood out against his pale skin.

'Draco?' Hermione repeated as she moved to sit behind him. Slowly she traced her hand around his scar and he shivered slightly. 'What are you thinking?'

'I don't know, Hermione,' Draco sighed, not looking at her. 'I don't know what to do.'

'What…what do you mean?' Hermione suddenly felt chilled. 'You're not leaving, are you?'

'No, of course not!' Draco turned to take in her fearful expression and took her hand in his. 'But what are we going to do?'

'About…_him?_' Draco didn't need to ask who she was referring to, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to say his name.

'Yes, _him. _He'll be back soon, won't he?'

'Yes.'

'So we need to get moving, then,' Draco said matter-of-factly. Hermione froze.

'What do you mean?'

'Hermione, we're not staying here,' Draco said slowly, looking at her as if she were crazy.

'What? But…what?' Hermione was utterly bewildered. Draco frowned.

'Wait…What did _you _think was going to happen next?'

'I didn't think that far ahead,' Hermione admitted. 'I just saw you in the field and knew that I couldn't let you go again.'

'So then we have to leave,' Draco insisted. Hermione shook her head.

'I can't _leave, _Draco.'

'Why not?'

'Because I have a life here!'

'A life that you hate!' Draco retorted, his anger matching her own.

'I don't hate all of it. Just…parts of it,' Hermione muttered, looking down at the bed. Draco took her face in between his fingers and forced her chin up to look at him.

'If you think I'm going to stand around and let that bastard lay a finger on you ever again you've completely lost your mind,' he growled. Hermione bit her lip.

'What about Sky?'

'He's coming with us, of course,' Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione frowned.

'Coming with us where, exactly?'

'Anywhere. Wherever you want to go.' Draco waved one of his hands in exasperation.

'Just as long as it's in hiding, right?' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Well, yes,' Draco frowned too. 'I know it's not what you want but…it's the only way we can be together.'

Hermione faltered under his broken expression and squeezed his hand tightly in hers.

'There's got to be another way,' she said desperately. 'I can't do that to Sky. He needs a proper life.'

'I know, Hermione. I know,' Draco gritted his teeth in frustration. 'But I'm practically the world's most wanted man and the Aurors have orders to kill on sight. Your _husband_ -' he spat the word '- is making it his personal mission in life to find me and destroy me.' Draco got to his feet and stood by the window, refusing to look at her.

'Then I'll go to the Ministry, I'll tell them what really happened!' Hermione cried, following him and attempting to turn him around. Draco wouldn't move and Hermione stamped her foot angrily. 'Draco, look at me!'

Sighing, Draco turned and looked down at her dully.

'I won't let them kill you!' Hermione said with fierce determination, startling him with her ferocity. 'I'll clear your name! I'll do anything to make you safe!'

For a long moment Draco simply stared at her and Hermione bit her lip self-consciously. 'What?'

'Nothing,' Draco smiled slightly. 'I just…it's nice to know that you really do love me.'

'Of course I love you, Draco,' Hermione said angrily. 'I never stopped loving you. Everything I've done was to keep your son - _our _son - alive. That's all I ever cared about. And now I have you back and I'm not going to lose you again!'

Draco couldn't help but grin at the tiny woman before him with more fierceness than a full-grown lioness. He kissed her softly on the lips and she pulled him back determinedly, refusing to let him go.

'I haven't seen you so determined since you punched me in the face in our Third Year,' he joked, trying to calm her down. But Hermione refused to take the bait and remained silent, squeezing him tight.

'You can't clear my name, Hermione,' Draco said finally, sighing. 'It will never work.'

'It will. It has to. I can't go into hiding, Draco. I'd have to leave Sky and I can't do that,' Hermione replied instantly.

'I know you can't, Hermione. How do you think _I_ feel? I just found out I have a son, for Merlin's sake! I don't want to leave him any more than you do. But you _can't _clear my name - Voldemort's made sure of that.' Hermione didn't even shudder at the sound of his name.

'How?'

'There's dozens of eye witness accounts out there who've seen me kill. Or at least - they _think _it was me. Voldemort's got other means of becoming someone else without the Polyjuice Potion. Then of course there's the files your _husband _found at the manor. And the fact that I'm in hiding doesn't exactly say that I'm innocent, does it?'

'I don't care, Draco!' Hermione insisted stubbornly. 'I'll find a way. That's what I do best, after all. I can't lose you again!'

'I'm not going anywhere without you,' Draco promised. 'But there's another problem as well.'

'What?' Hermione frowned.

'I can't believe you haven't figured it out but…if you're really going to do this, you're going to have to tell everyone about us.' Draco smiled slightly crookedly and sighed.

'I know,' Hermione said resignedly. 'But…but if I tell them about…what Ron does to me…'

Draco shook his head looking frustrated. He began to pace back and forwards before her. 'Hermione, I think we've screwed this up. Do you know about the Ancient Marriage Laws?'

'Yes, of course,' Hermione said dismissively, looking confused again.

'Do you remember what Statement Five says?' Draco suddenly stopped moving to look at her intently.

'It says…oh!' Hermione stared at him in horror as she understood. Draco nodded grimly.

'It says that any infidelity on the wife's behalf, no matter the reason, renders her guilty and her word completely worthless under oath, and she is to subject to whatever punishment her husband desires, as she is considered his property,' Draco recited tonelessly. 'Those medieval laws all need to be rewritten, they're disgusting,' he added acidly.

'Shit, Draco! What are we going to do?' Hermione wailed, looking at him hopelessly. Draco took her in his arms and shushed her gently.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I ruined any chance you had of getting out of your marriage last night.'

'No you didn't, Draco,' Hermione sniffed determinedly. 'They can't prove we did anything!'

'I'm sure they can…' Draco said slowly. Hermione smiled at him sweetly and for a moment Draco was blown away by the pure radiance that shone from her face.

'But who would ever dare to accuse Hermione Granger of such a thing?' she said innocently.

--

Later that day Draco sat by the kitchen bench as Hermione made them both a sandwich. After hours of sitting in bed and discussing plans, Draco had complained of hunger and Hermione couldn't bare to let him leave her sight. She sat down across the table and slid a plate towards him, piled high with six different sandwiches.

''anks,' Draco said through a large mouthful, already halfway through demolishing the first one. Hermione smiled fondly at him as she bit daintily into her own. After she had swallowed a mouthful she put it down and her face turned sombre once more.

'Where we were?' she mused, pausing to recollect her thoughts. 'Oh - right. We were talking about how I should go about this at the Ministry.'

'Right,' Draco nodded, finishing his third sandwich and stopping to join in the conversation. 'This is going to be hard, Hermione. You won't be able to just walk in and say, "Oh, by the way, Draco Malfoy is completely innocent." You need evidence.'

'But we don't have any evidence,' Hermione frowned, knowing that he was right. They both sat in silence for a while, unable to think of anything else to say.

'Shit,' Hermione muttered finally. 'If only I could take you in and they could give you Veritaserum.'

'They'd kill me within seconds. And Veritaserum doesn't always work.'

'Of course,' Hermione sighed, looking dejected. 'Ok. Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong direction.'

'What do you mean?' Draco asked full another mouthful of cheese and ham sandwich.

'Well…' Hermione hesitated, 'Instead of starting with trying to clear your name, maybe we need to start with Ron. If I can prove to the court that he's abusive, then I'll have a lot of credit to my name. He's very well known, it would be a big deal. Then they would be much more likely to believe me about you!' Hermione finished triumphantly.

Draco nodded thoughtfully. 'I like that idea. Yes. Definitely. Good!' he thumped his fist down on the table enthusiastically and Hermione clapped her hands together in anticipation.

'Now. The hard part will be winning the case against him. But I can do it,' she said confidently.

'How?' Draco prompted. 'Be careful, Hermione. According to those bullshit laws, he "owns you", so if you lose he could do anything to you.'

'I know. I'm going to need to get someone else on my side, someone respectful. I know…' Hermione's eyes widened as the obvious answer hit her. 'Harry! And Ginny!'

Draco choked on his food and Hermione waited patiently for him to recompose himself.

'Potter?' he spluttered indignantly. 'And Weasley's _sister?_'

'They're the best people I know,' Hermione said, frowning at his less-than-enthusiastic response.

'_Harry Potter!_' Draco groaned. 'And the bastard's sister! They'll never believe you!'

'They will,' Hermione said stubbornly. 'They know I would never make something like this up.'

'But it's his family and his best friend!'

'And what am I? I'm family too, Draco! I'm both of their best friends too!' Hermione said angrily.

'Harry freaking Potter!' Draco repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione stood heatedly and picked up her plate, slamming it into the sink. As she began to scrub it furiously Draco calmed his breathing and slowly stood to move around the table and stand behind her.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured, taking her wrist and trying to slow her furious scrubbing. Hermione sniffed but didn't reply and wrenched her hand from his grasp. Draco sighed.

'Why don't you use your wand?' he asked her softly.

'Excuse me?' Hermione said, finishing with the plate and turning to look at him reluctantly.

'I've seen you. You barely use your wand. Why?' Draco said, nodding at her empty pockets pointedly.

'Magic's never done any favours to me. Look how my life turned out. So why should I use it?' Hermione replied stiffly, moving around him to pick up his empty plate. Draco watched her sadly as she cleaned it and placed it next to her own, sparkling clean.

'That's…' he didn't know what to say to that. 'That's so wrong,' he said finally. Hermione shrugged and made to leave the room but Draco pulled her back. He held her chin gently and forced her to look up at him.

'When can you tell Potter?' he smiled at her. Hesitantly, Hermione smiled back and reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

'Soon. He's very busy - looking for you and looking after his new family. But soon.'

'Good,' Draco said softly, leaning in to kiss her again. Hermione kissed him back briefly before pulling away, looking thoughtful.

'And - you won't like this - I'll need Ron to come back home. There's no way I can talk to Harry and Ginny while he's staying with them.'

Draco scowled. 'Fine. I guess it's the only way.'

'I don't want to see him any more than you do,' Hermione soothed him, reaching up to smooth out the creases from his frown.

'Oh, you're wrong there,' Draco said, his eyes suddenly glinting malevolently. 'I would _love _to see your good old husband. And then I'd love to beat the shit out of him.'

'Draco,' Hermione murmured, unable to resist a smile at the thought. Draco looked down at her again and an irresistible smirk spread across his face.

'But for now,' he went on, slowly moving towards the door and pulling her with him. 'While I've got you here, all alone, I'm going to take full advantage of that.'

--

As much as they wanted to, Hermione and Draco both knew that they couldn't wile away their time enjoying each other's company. They agreed to allow themselves a full twenty-four hours of nothing but happiness together, before parting again to put their plan in motion. After spending the last hours of the day in bed, reminiscing about their time together at Hogwarts and pointedly ignoring any talk about the future, Draco finally sighed and got up.

'I should go,' he said regretfully, looking over at Hermione wistfully where she lay naked beneath a thin sheet. Hermione frowned and sat up, reaching up to pull him back down.

'Where will you go?' she asked nervously, biting her lip. Draco shrugged.

'I have plenty of hidey holes. I'll go back to where I was after our last…parting. It's not too far away in case you need me,' he smiled crookedly and Hermione pouted at him.

'I always need you,' she insisted, successfully pulling him back down onto the bed so that she could kiss along his neck.

'Nice to know,' Draco smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back into her.

'Can't you stay til the morning?' Hermione pleaded, working her lips up to his ear and nipping it gently with her teeth. Draco groaned and turned around to kiss her before pulling away.

'That's not fair,' he told her, covering her mouth with his hand. Hermione continued to pout at him, so he went on. 'Believe me, I really really want to…but what if he decides to come home?'

'I'll owl him right now,' Hermione replied immediately, the sound muffled beneath his hand. 'I'll tell him that I'm coming over first thing in the morning, so he shouldn't come home just yet.'

Draco sighed. 'Hermione,' he groaned. 'You're making it so hard to say goodbye.'

'Don't say goodbye, then. Not yet,' Hermione grinned, sensing victory, and reached up to pull his hand away. Draco let her, unable to keep arguing with her, and pulled her into his lap.

'You're bad,' he murmured against her lips, holding her close and running his hands up and down her sides.

'Punish me, then,' Hermione purred into his ear, challenging him to keep going. And she didn't have to worry - she had already won him over from the moment her lips had touched his.

Draco pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her to do just as she had instructed.

--

This time when Hermione awoke she could sense the warmth of his body straight away, and the fears that it had all been a dream didn't even reach her mind. Draco was shaking her gently and murmuring softly into her ear.

'Wake up, baby,' he whispered, stroking her hair delicately. Hermione sighed in content and rolled over to face him.

'Good morning,' she said, pulling him in for a kiss. Draco kissed her back and then pulled away to talk, his lips tickling her mouth.

'I'm sorry but I have to go,' he said sadly. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak because she knew that she would just beg for him to stay a little longer. Slowly Draco climbed out of bed and went in search of his clothes, which lay long forgotten all around the sunny bedroom. After a minute Hermione followed suit, feeling Draco's eyes on her as she pulled on a simple skirt and top.

When she was done she turned to face him and he smiled, holding out his hand to her. She went to him, and they shared a long, deep kiss that seemed to last forever. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye yet. As they finally pulled apart, Draco trailed his finger down her cheek lovingly.

'I love you,' he whispered. 'And we'll see each other again soon,' he promised.

'I love you too. Is it safe for me to owl you?' Hermione asked as they slowly made their way out of the room and downstairs.

'Yes, but don't do it often just in case. And don't address the envelope to me.'

'Who should I address it to?' Hermione asked. They were now in the kitchen, standing in the doorway.

'You'll think of something,' Draco smiled and bent down to kiss her one last time. They savoured the moment, until finally they knew that they couldn't stall any longer. Hermione stood in the doorway and watched as he walked slowly and silently across the grounds. As he reached the gate he turned back to look at her, and then he was gone.

Hermione sighed and closed the door, already missing him. But now Ron was expecting her to come and join them all, and the sooner she did the sooner she could be with Draco again. She went over to the cupboard and searched through it until she found the cookbook she was looking for. She would make a Lemon Cake - Ron's favourite - to take with her, to make sure that he wasn't suspicious about anything.

Hermione retrieved her wand from her bedroom, not wanting to spend an hour preparing it by hand, and within minutes she had a perfect cake covered in lovely white icing and tiny yellow flowers.

'Here goes nothing,' Hermione muttered to herself as she stood before the fireplace, ready to floo out. She took a deep breath and stepped in carefully with the cake in her arms, and off she went.

'Mummy!' was the first thing she heard as she stumbled slightly into the tiny room.

'Sky!' Hermione cried in delight, quickly depositing her cake on the mantelpiece and hoisting Sky into her arms. She covered his face in kisses, much to his enjoyment, and hugged him tight.

'Mummy missed you,' she murmured into his soft hair. It definitely seemed lighter to her…it was slowly turning blonde just like his dad.

'Come see baby!' Sky said, pointing towards the doorway to the kitchen. Hermione carefully picked up her cake, balancing Sky on her other hip, and crossed the room feeling suddenly nervous.

'Oh, Hermione!' Mrs Weasley cried as soon as she saw her.

'Hi, everyone!' Hermione said as cheerily as she could, smiling around at everyone. 'Oh, Ginny! He's gorgeous!'

As her eyes fell onto the lovely baby boy Hermione suddenly realised that she really had missed these people. She felt warm being with them again. Ginny grinned at her from where she was sitting in a large poofy chair at the table, Mrs Weasley beside her with Sirius in her arms.

'I know,' Ginny said proudly, looking at her son fondly. Hermione continued to scan around the table as she moved forwards to put down her cake and free one of her hands.

'Harry,' she greeted him, bending down awkwardly to kiss him on the cheek.

'Where's my kiss?' Ron demanded. Hermione jumped slightly, not having noticed him standing at the sink, and smiled at him as easily as she could. She hoped that she wasn't blushing…sleeping with another man probably made her prone to do that.

'Hi, darling,' she said lightly as Ron moved forwards to kiss her on the lips. Hermione felt no thrill from it and was glad when he pulled away. Instead he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and Sky laughed in delight at having both of his parents back together again.

'How are you?' Ron said quietly into her ear. Hermione shivered slightly but smiled brilliantly at him.

'I'm fantastic. How are you? I baked your favourite,' she nodded towards the cake on the table and immediately everyone was drooling over it.

'Merlin, somebody cut it up!' Ginny demanded, looking around for a knife.

'Got it,' Harry said, already reaching over to cut it into pieces for everyone.

'So how is everyone?' Hermione asked as Ron let go of her to take a piece of cake from Harry.

'Brilliant,' Ginny said through her own mouthful. 'We missed 'uo, though.'

'Missed you, too,' Hermione grinned at her as she set Sky down at the table with a small piece for him. She took one herself and bit into her half-heartedly…lemon wasn't her favourite.

'Mm, I missed your cooking,' Ron said, already reaching for a second slice. Mrs Weasley glowered at him across the table and he hurried to correct himself.

'Not that I don't love yours, Mum,' he said quickly. Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing, turning her attention back to the gorgeous baby in her arms.

'Do you want to hold him now, dear?' she asked Hermione, looking at her expectantly. Hermione bit her lip…but she thought she would be ok this time. With Draco back in her life she didn't feel miserable anymore, even with the tasks she had ahead.

'Of course I do,' she said, reaching out to take him carefully from Mrs Weasley. He fit perfectly into her arms - he was tiny, as light as a feather, and looking up at her with wide, curious eyes. He suddenly smiled a brilliant smile and made a gurgling noise in his throat.

'He likes you,' Ginny concluded as everyone laughed.

'You better watch out, Hermione,' Harry said jokingly, elbowing Ron in the ribs. 'Ron hasn't shut up about babies all week. I think he's going to jump your bones tonight.'

As another round of laughter roared through the kitchen, Hermione struggled to keep the smile on her face. On the insides, she had suddenly began to quiver. She didn't want to sleep with Ron, not after being with Draco again. Sleeping with Draco hadn't felt wrong at all…but this would feel wrong to her.

'Well, wouldn't Sky like a little brother or sister?' Ron defended himself lightly, pulling Sky onto his lap and bouncing him up and down.

'Yeah!' Sky said, only having just entered the conversation - not that he would have understood Harry's joke anyway.

'Don't put ideas into his head,' Hermione scolded him, taking a seat at the end of the table. 'He's going to start harassing me now.'

'Excellent,' Ron grinned at her. 'We'll tag team it - I'll nag you for half the day and he can nag you for the other half.'

Everybody laughed again and Hermione quickly forced out one herself.

'You're not going home yet, though,' Ginny interrupted, looking at Hermione sternly. 'You only just got here and I _demand _that you stay for a few days. _You_ on the other hand, can go home,' she added to Ron, who poked his tongue out at her in mock anger.

'Of course I'll stay,' Hermione said, not sure if she found this relieving or not. Surely Ron wouldn't try anything if his family was all around them. But then she needed to get him out of the house so that she could talk to Harry in private.

But as she looked around the table at all the happy faces, Hermione knew that she couldn't do it yet. They needed this moment for nothing but memories and happiness. So she would wait for as long as she could, preying that Draco was safe. And as soon as enough time had passed…as soon as Ron was out of here…she would pounce.

--

**This took so so long to write so I hope that you all liked it! If anyone has any plot ideas or suggestions I'm all ears, because I haven't been very focussed on this story lately and I'd love to hear your thoughts or anything at all :) lots of love xxx**


	14. Her Doubts

Not three days had gone by since Hermione had arrived and she was already going mad. It was the most inexplicable feeling she had ever had: the delirious happiness that still filled the house and having Sky back again versus the desperate need to see Draco, to hear from him even, just to know that he was safe. Hermione knew that it would be front page news if anything had happened to him, but what if the other side had found him first? Hadn't Draco said that Voldemort, and even his own father, were out for his blood?

So it was with bemusement that Hermione went about her days now, grinning and laughing as she watched Ginny adjusting to having a baby and helping out wherever she could. Unfortunately, Harry hadn't managed to get any time off from work even for a few days to spend with baby Sirius so he hadn't been around nearly as much as he would have liked. This was also a problem for Hermione, who was hoping to catch him alone to begin her part of the plan.

She had decided against saying anything to Ginny yet; all she had eyes for was Sirius and Hermione was not selfish enough to ruin her happiness for anything. It also didn't help that Ron was still hanging around, despite Ginny telling him that he was free to go home. Much to Hermione's irritation and fear, the birth of a new baby had made Ron desperate for another of his own and whenever he could he was pawing at Hermione and hinting that he wanted to get her into bed. Hermione had just managed to avoided this the last two nights by insisting that Sky sleep with them, claiming that her days apart from him had made her miss him too much to be away from him just yet. This was true, so it wasn't hard to pull off.

It was the third night of her stay when Hermione had put Sky to bed early – he had exhausted himself attempting to master rocking the baby very very carefully in his arms under Ginny's careful watch – and was alone in the kitchen washing up the dishes from dinner when Ron finally managed to catch her on her own. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, making Hermione jump. She had been particularly edgy lately and didn't appreciate this at all.

'Merlin, Ron! You scared me!' she shrieked, moving out of his reach and pretending to be absorbed in the dishes.

'Sorry,' he whispered huskily into her ear, not sounding sorry at all. 'I just couldn't resist. You look so damn sexy right now.'

Hermione snorted in irritation; she had no patience for him after he had scared her like that. 'No I don't. I'm washing dishes and I'm filthy.'

Oblivious to her mood, Ron pulled her against him again and moved his lips along her neck. 'You _are_ filthy, aren't you? Come and have a shower with me.'

'Please, Ron,' Hermione felt her heart thudding painfully against her chest and hoped he couldn't feel it. 'I don't feel like it now.'

'But we're finally alone. Ginny's already dead to the world, so are the kids. Harry still won't be home for hours. I want you now.'

Hermione was beginning to panic slightly. She wanted to recoil from his touch but how could she? If she showed that something was wrong he might become suspicious, and that was the last thing she needed if she wanted everything to work out. But there was no way that she was going to sleep with him. Not after she had been with Draco. She couldn't go back.

'Ron, honey, I'm exhausted,' Hermione said calmly, controlling her voice very carefully. To show that she wasn't mad she turned in his arms and smiled at him in a simpering manner. 'I'm sorry.'

But Ron wouldn't be deterred. 'I'll wake you right up, I promise,' he sniggered, and his hands travelled beneath her shirt and crept up her back. 'I want to make you feel good.'

Hermione shivered – or was it a shudder? She couldn't tell. All she could see in her head was Draco. His face, his eyes, looking at her the way Ron was right now. They hadn't discussed this before he had left – what she should do in this situation. Maybe Draco hadn't thought of it, or maybe he just couldn't bear to. All she could do was play along and hope to delay him.

'I want to make you feel good too,' she whispered back to him. 'But –'

She was cut off as Ron seized her lips in a harsh kiss. Hermione remained motionless for a moment, but then with a sigh returned it, forcing her eyes to close. Why did it feel like such a betrayal to kiss her husband? It was all wrong but she didn't know what to do.

Ron was becoming more urgent, and quickly. He was lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen bench, his hands all over her body. Hermione couldn't believe that he couldn't hear the sound of her panicking, racing heart. As he hastily unbuttoned her shirt she dragged her lips from his and inhaled deeply.

'I think I hear Sky,' she said quickly, and pushed his hands away from her. 'I'd better go and check on him.'

'He's fine,' Ron groaned, refusing to release her from between his arms.

'No, really, I think he's calling for me,' Hermione cried desperately, and she could hear the full-blown panic in her own voice. Surely Ron could hear it too.

'I don't hear a thing,' Ron insisted, and of course he didn't because there was no sound at all except their unsteady breaths, both panting for different reasons.

'Come here…' Ron growled softly, and resumed his groping of her body. Hermione was utterly trapped. What reason did she have for getting out of this? He was too far gone at this point to back down.

Now barely even trying to disguise her struggles, Hermione moaned out loud in frustration. Before she had time to come up with another argument Ron was unzipping his fly and pulling her underwear aside.

'No!' she gasped, unable to stand it, unable to let this happen. 'Stop!'

And miraculously, he did. He looked up at her, puzzled. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione felt that she was about to cry. Forcing herself to calm down, she forced a tiny apologetic smile upon her face. 'I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just not in the mood right now.'

It was all she could think of. In normal marriages surely it worked. After a moment, Ron let go of her and moved away. He was frowning slightly and Hermione waited for some kind of anger or suspicion to show.

'Are you very mad?' she said meekly.

Ron smiled. 'No, it's fine, love. I know you're exhausted, I just got a bit carried away for a minute. Sorry.'

Hermione let out an inner sigh of relief. One disaster averted for the night.

'Why don't you go up to bed and I'll finish these off?' Ron went on, and Hermione was almost astonished. 'I don't know why you're doing them by hand, you could clean them with your wand in a heartbeat.'

'Just being silly,' Hermione smiled shakily and climbed off the bench. 'You don't mind?' she asked, gesturing the sink.

'Not at all. I'll be with you in a minute, go get some rest,' Ron smiled and turned to the waiting dishes. Hermione stared at him in puzzlement for a moment, and then hurried away to their bedroom. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and gave Sky a kiss goodnight before tucking herself tightly into bed.

She mentally shook herself for a moment. She supposed that in her head Ron had become a complete monster, when really for the most part he was still just Ron. But after what had happened with Draco she had started to see him differently. It shouldn't surprise her so much that he would do something half-decent – what had she been expecting, that he would throw her on the floor in a rage and rape her? He had never done that before. She just needed to calm down and take a step back. Everything was fine. He didn't know anything that had happened and it was going to stay that way. Hermione had to keep in control and just bide her time for this to work properly.

When Ron came to join her in bed shortly after she had climbed in mercifully he left her alone. It wasn't long before he was snoring and Hermione rolled away and let her thoughts drift until she too was gone.

The following morning Ron had already left for work by the time Hermione woke up. She found Sky sitting up waiting for her in his tiny bed and gave him a huge kiss good morning.

'And this one's from your daddy,' she murmured, giving him another kiss.

'Where Daddy?' Sky demanded, looking around for him.

'Not here now,' Hermione said as she picked him up and carried him down to the kitchen. This was something else that Hermione hadn't thought of – how would Sky feel if Ron vanished from his life and Draco slid in?

In the kitchen she found Harry sitting at the table with Sirius in his arms, the former looking completely exhausted but happy. Molly was at the table too mixing a large bowl of eggs.

'Good morning Harry, Molly,' Hermione sang as she came in and sat down. 'Where's Ginny?'

'Having a bit of a sleep in,' Harry said, yawning. 'She's barely slept.'

Hermione snorted. 'She'll have to get used to that, unfortunately.'

'Harry, dear, why don't you go and join her?' Molly said gently. 'You look like you're dead on your feet.'

'What time did you even get home?' Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

'About four maybe. We were following some lead on Malfoy –'

'What?' Hermione yelped, shocked. Harry and Molly stared at her.

'Lucius Malfoy,' Harry went on. 'There's been several probable sightings in the country over the last few days. It's unusual.'

'Oh,' Hermione felt herself redden slightly at her outburst.

'Needless to say, we didn't find him yet,' Harry said dully. Molly patted him on the back.

'Harry, you need to stop working so hard!' she said sternly. 'Everybody needs some time off, even you. The world will be ok without you for a few days.'

Harry laughed hollowly. 'I just don't want anyone else getting hurt.'

Hermione nodded seriously. 'Nobody will, and if they do it's not your fault. People – some the last you'd expect – get hurt all the time. You can't always prevent it.'

'But if I could…' Harry trailed off, and Hermione felt such affection for him in that moment. She wanted so badly to blurt out all of her secrets to him. But would he feel the same if it was his best friend that was doing the hurting? She had to hope so.

Molly had moved over to the stove and was now producing a large plate of scrambled eggs. She placed it in front of Harry and took Sirius from his arms.

'You just enjoy a nice big breakfast and then you go straight back to bed, ok?' she said affectionately. 'I can take Sirius for the day.'

Harry gave in to her and accepted her proposal with a big grin before diving into his plate of food. Hermione sat watching him nervously, waiting for Molly to leave and bouncing Sky up and down on her knees. Once she had cleaned the dishes one-handedly, Sirius held carefully in her other arm, she smiled at the pair of them and declared that she would see them later that day. Then she was gone.

Hermione waited silently for Harry to finish eating. He didn't say a word until he was done and then looked up at her apologetically.

'Sorry,' he said sheepishly. 'I'm so out of it today.'

'You don't have to apologise,' she smiled back at him. 'I really…I really agree with what you were saying before. About helping people when you can.'

'I know you do, Hermione,' Harry said absentmindedly. Hermione felt discouraged by his lack of focus and wasn't sure how to proceed. She stalled by getting up to put Sky in his highchair and fixing him a small bowl of the scrambled eggs. She watched as he began to spoon it proudly into his mouth and then went to sit beside Harry again. Proceeding in a low voice, in case Sky was listening, she tried again.

'And I know that I can always count on you for help if I'm in trouble,' she went on slowly. Harry nodded, but still didn't seem to know where she was going with the conversation.

'Of course you can! But you're never in trouble,' he rolled his eyes at the thought and made to stand up with his empty plate. Hermione quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist, desperate to make him understand. Harry looked at her in puzzlement.

'What if I was in trouble?' she said breathlessly. 'And I needed your help?'

Frowning, Harry slowly sat back down and searched her face carefully.

'What's going on, Hermione?' he said at last, looking slightly worried. Hermione found that she couldn't find the right words to go on. This was the hard part.

'Well…I've been having some trouble with…with Ron…' she managed to get out eventually. She paused here to see what Harry made of this, and was surprised to see that he was smiling again.

'He's just got baby fever, he'll calm down again soon,' Harry said laughingly. Hermione was stunned for a moment, then annoyed.

'That's not what I mean,' she said, trying to keep her voice measured. 'It's something more serious.'

Harry's smile faltered and he suddenly became very uncomfortable. 'What is it?' he said reluctantly, not seeming happy with the way the conversation was going. Hermione tried not to let this put her off. Of course it was to be expected that Harry wouldn't want to hear about her problems with Ron.

'Well…' she didn't know what direction to take now. 'You know he's always had a bit of a temper?'

'Yes…' Harry said slowly. He looked just as confused as Hermione felt.

'Well sometimes it gets a bit out of hand,' she said very quietly. She didn't know how to get the words out for the next part. She'd never had to before.

'His job is very stressful. Especially lately,' Harry said mildly.

'Yes, I know,' Hermione said impatiently. She wanted him to figure it out. 'But sometimes, well, quite frankly, he scares me.'

'He scares you?' Harry repeated. She nodded. 'How?'

'Well…he –'

'Good morning!' Ginny suddenly appeared, yawning and stretching as she strolled into the room. Hermione stopped talking immediately and wanted to cry out in frustration.

'Hi, love,' Harry grinned and got up to give her a kiss.

'Hello,' Hermione mumbled dejectedly. She'd been too slow and now she'd missed her chance. She got up to slink out of the room but Harry called after her.

'Hermione, wait – I know it's hard for you and Ginny with us being so busy and out there where it's really dangerous. And sometimes Ron loses his temper and he can get pretty out of control. But you've always known how to handle him. Just remember, he loves you. He doesn't mean any of it.'

Hermione did not know what to feel in reaction to this speech. She nodded and spun around to leave the room, snatching Sky from his highchair as she passed. Harry didn't want to hear it. He didn't understand and he didn't want to. She wouldn't give up that easily but for now it seemed like time to retreat. At least the conversation had been started. Sighing, Hermione slunk back upstairs to her temporary bedroom and fell back down onto the bed, Sky balanced on her stomach.

'Mummy,' he murmured sweetly, wrapping his little arms around her waist. Hermione stroked his hair in thought – it still appeared to be getting lighter by the day. Very soon he would look exactly like a miniature Draco. Thinking of Draco made Hermione's heart ache. Only several days had gone by since she had seen him but it was already far too long. She wondered if it was too soon to write to him. She didn't have much to tell him, only her first failed attempt. But the thought of hearing from him that much sooner was too tempting.

'Shall we send an owl to Daddy?' she asked Sky. He nodded excitedly and jumped up, racing around the bed in excitement – Sky loved animals and the prospect of tying a letter to an owl's leg was one of his favourite things. Hermione climbed off the bed and opened one of the drawers in the desk by the window. She found a shabby piece of parchment along with a quill and a small amount of ink.

'"Dear Daddy,"' she began to dictate aloud so that Sky could hear. '"Sky and I are missing you while you're away. We can't wait to see you at dinner tonight. I'm going to make a chicken pie and Sky is going to help me make the pastry."'

'Yeah!' Sky squealed in excitement. 'Now say bye!'

'Ok,' Hermione quickly scrawled another several short sentences and looked down at what she had actually written:

_D,_

_Missing you so much already. Everything is ok. Will need some more time to do what was discussed. We are safe and hope that you are too. Please, please write back._

_Love,_

_H and S_

'Ok, sweetie, let's go into town and send our letter!'

Sky darted from the room and Hermione spared herself a quick glance in the mirror. She looked frumpy but barely cared, so she simply patted her hair down, grabbed a cardigan and followed after him. The kitchen was empty as they passed through it and walked the short distance to a nearby group of shops. There was a muggle post office, but out the back a small room had been taken over by a team of wizards and witches. Hermione picked Sky up to stop him from running about the store and hurried past the constantly confunded muggles who worked there and out the back.

'Hello,' she said breathlessly to the young witch at the counter. She surveyed Hermione for a moment as if she recognised her and Hermione looked away nervously.

'Morning,' the girl drawled. 'Letter?'

Hermione showed her the small parchment she had written on, which she had stuffed into an envelope and sealed magically on her way out of the house.

'That's it,' Hermione told the girl, who turned and moved to a perch of waiting owls. She selected the smallest and brought it back over to the counter. She held out her hand for the letter, but Hermione pulled her hand away.

'Do you mind if he does it?' she asked, and the girl shrugged, obviously uninterested.

'Whatever. I'm having my break.'

As they were left alone, Hermione placed Sky onto the counter and handed him the little letter. 'Here you go,' she said, and immediately he reached for the owl, which looked slightly apprehensive. Hermione stroked its head with one finger and guided Sky's hand as he attempted to attach the letter to the owl's leg. Once it was secured tightly, Hermione picked him up again and stepped back.

'Make sure you find him,' she whispered to the owl, which gave a soft hoot and flew out of a high window. Hermione watched it go, until Sky tugged at her cardigan and demanded her attention once more.

**Well hello there! Bet you were surprised when you saw there was a new chapter up for _Skies_! Firstly, I'm so so sorry to those of you who really loved this story who had to wait so long for an update. It's been so long since I've even looked at it because I wasn't quite sure where I wanted to take it next. But I got quite a few messages from people who really wanted to see more of this and I listened to you, and here it is! This chapter's a bit slow, but I'm just trying to get back into it. It's back on track now and will hopefully be updated again soon. Hope you liked it :) New chapters of _It's Just Me _and _Slave _to follow xxxx**


End file.
